Legend of Spyro: Burying the Past
by godofmadness43
Summary: Read my other stories first to know what's going on! 6 years after Malefor's death the Realms are at peace, but when his son wants to get revenge can Spyro and Mark defeat him? But is there someone else pulling the strings behind all this? R&R plz, Rated
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I would like to introduce my newest story! Legend of Spyro: Burying the Past! this one takes place 6 years after The Dragon King Part 2 so enjoy!**

**--**

**Legend of Spyro: Burying the Past**

**Prologue**

6 years have passed since Malefor was killed and Revan, brother to Mark the dragon King, was defeated. Since then The Realms have begun to restore their homes. The Temple was being Renovated and re-made by the residents, and with the help of Mark the Dragon Lord, or as everyone calls him 'Mustang'. Spyro, friends with Mark the dragon king and his foster brother (he became his foster brother after the war, because he and Mark where like brothers) had married Cynder a black dragoness and once Malefor's top general.

The people saw Cynder a lot different now, and they gotten over the things she did to them when she was with Malefor. The others who where with them during the war began to live good lives now. Mark was in the grand library, where he saw other dragons scholars, some just people who wanted to see the library since it became open to the public.

Everyone greeted him with praise and admiration, which he got used to after a while. He took out a book and began to read it when he noticed a man in a blue coat katana at his side, reading from one of the shelves. "I never thought of seeing you here Vergil" Mark said. Vergil looked at him without closing the book. "Glad to see you too." Vergil told him.

Vergil was Dante's older brother; he was one of the sons of Sparda, a demon who rebelled against his comrades for the humans. It should be known that Sedro, Mark's father and the first human to cross into the Realms, was a good friend to Sparda and Mustang. "How's everything been?" Mark asked. "Well, Dante was beat up by Trish and Lady; Nero married Kyrie (_About time! _Mark thought) and are raising their son well. But it's been to quiet now, even the Demon Realms are quiet." Vergil pointed out.

The Demon Realm was Hell in most ways, ruled by Mundus, the Devil King and Sparda's nemesis. "That's unusual" Mark said. "I know I've been investigating about what's going on and heard about the library so I decided to come here." Vergil said. "Well, good luck with that, Tell Dante and Nero I said hi, and tell Dante he owes me for a hell of a lot of stuff for saving his butt a while back." Mark pointed out, Vergil chuckled "I will" he said and went back to his reading.

Spyro was enjoying a nice walk in the City when he spotted two men, one had a katana, but it was a high frequency blade made to look like a katana. He had braided black hair along with black skin. The man next to him was also black but wearing a tan colored robe, a pouch holding some throwing knifes and kunai knives on his back hip; he had glasses and very short black hair. "Marquis! Winston!" Spyro called to the men.

The two turned around, both Marquis and Winston where good friends with Mark a while back, and they still are! "Yo Spyro Sparx, what's up?" Marquis asked. "It's been a while since we saw each other." Spyro said shaking both their hands. "Sup" Sparx said high-fiving Marquis and Winston "Nothing much, how's everything been?" Winston asked. "okay, pretty quiet now but I'm used to it." Spyro said.

"Well come on! There's a battle going on in the Arena and we got some seats!" Marquis said. "We're friends with Mark and his dad, why would we need to pay?" Spyro asked. "Exactly! Now come on!" Marquis said as the two ran to the Arena. Spyro rolled his eyes "6 years and they're still the same" Spyro said and followed the two.

--

In the Demon Realms, a black dragon stood before a large castle, the home of Mundus. "It's time for my plan to get into motion" the dragon said and entered. He walked past the large room, it was furnished in red metal and large black marble, he soon reached the throne room and broke it down. A large statue of a man with three eyes stood before him. "_Demitri? What is the meaning of this?!"_ Mundus asked him. "I'm here to take over, now stand aside or die" Demitri said. The statue slowly began to rise up. "_If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" _Mundus yelled. Demitri took his stance. "Come on, old man!" Demitri yelled.

--

**Wow, this is getting intense, why is Demitri in the Demon Realms and want's the throne? And what's going to happen? Stay tuned!**


	2. Overthrowing Mundus

**Hey everyone, i hope you like this new chap, someone get's killed here, and some old faces show up, as well as some new ones. ALright enough of this intro, let the story begin!**

**--**

**Chapter 2: Overthrowing Mundus**

Spyro, Marquis and Winston both ran towards the spectator's box overlooking the arena. Spyro saw a bunch of people in the stands, he and Marquis and Winston made their way to the spectator box and found Mark and his wife Yulie, along with Sedro, the first dragon king and Mark's father, and Leon with Ember. "Well, this is a surprise." Spyro said walking in.

"Spyro, how have you been?" Mark asked. "Alright, and you?" Spyro asked. "Alright, where's Cynder?" Mark asked. "She's okay; we're waiting for our child that's all. Speaking of which, I was wondering where she is." Spyro said. "I'm right here." A voice said. Spyro turned around and Cynder was right behind him, she was taller and more attractive since a few years ago.

At first some disliked Cynder after the way she treated everyone when she was Malefor's top general years ago, but now they began to respect her. "There you are!" Spyro said and kissed her cheek. "Mark, how are you and Yulie doing?" Cynder asked Mark. "Okay, I saw Vergil in the library; he said the Demon Realms have been quiet lately." Mark said. "Really?" Spyro asked. "Yep, he's been investigating for a while" Mark told him.

"I wonder how everyone has been; we haven't seen each other in 6 years." Cynder said. "Well, we can worry about that later, right now the match is about to begin." Mark said. They all went to the edge as Leon began. "My people! I am pleased to welcome you to this event today, we will see who is the most strongest of fighters in this match. Now Let's Begin!" Leon shouted, the crowd cheered and the combatants ran out from the arena doors.

The combatants attacked one another in a death match, Leon and the others watched the spectacle below them. Mark had a smile on his face "I'll be right back." He said and left. "I have a feeling he's going to be in this match." Sedro said. He was right, because Mark soon reappeared in his traditional gold coat with his sword on his hip down in the arena.

The crowd began muttering to themselves seeing their king in the arena, even the combatants stopped. "Well? Let's begin the real fight." Mark said and charged at the combatants. Mark fought the combatants with ease, his sliced, beheaded, cut and slashed them, he pulled out his guns and fired them, and some of the enemies fell to the ground dead. "Come on; is there no one who can match my power?" Mark asked after killing the last combatant.

"I believe I can." A voice said. Mark turned around and saw Dante behind him, to the people they looked like cousins, their cloths, and hairstyles looked the same, but Mark had a dragon's arm on his right side. "Dante, I was wondering when you'd come." Mark said. "Vergil told me about the library and about this little match, so I decided to come and participate." Dante said. "Alright, let's see whose better, me or you." Mark said preparing his blade. "Alright then, come on!" Dante taunted, Mark charged at him.

--

Demitri charged at Mundus, he sliced his leg. Mundus cringed and punched Demitri into the wall. "_If it wasn't for Dante, I would have killed him a few seconds ago." _Mundus thought. He was still recovering from the battle against Dante a few years back, if someone tried to fight him now, he would be defeated.

Demitri slid down into the floor, he panted from the attack. _"Is that all? I thought you being Malefor's son you'd put up a challenge"_ Mundus said. Demitri growled at Mundus "I'll show how much I am like my father!" Demitri yelled. Suddenly they could hear footsteps, a lot of them. _"What's the meaning of this?!"_ Mundus asked. "My most loyal subjects." Demitri said. Suddenly they could hear laughing, a large chameleon/human hybrid appeared in the room, and he had bug-like wings on his back and green scaled skin. "Laugh with me! Isn't it funny?" the chameleon asked.

Suddenly they could hear crying from above them. They looked up and saw a man/bird creature with red, yellow and orange colored feathers; he had a horn on his head. He was crying as he circled the air, he screeched causing the windows in the room to shatter. He soon heard something running towards them, they soon saw a large, black wolf with yellow eyes run at them. He growled at them with a crazed look in his eyes.

Something walked out of the shadows, it was a man in a black hood, the robes where torn, he carried a large scythe, his face was hidden by the hood, only a pair of red eyes could be seen. _"The Hounds of War, I thought they where dead."_ Mundus said. "They weren't, I found them in hell a while ago, including someone who worked with my father." Demitri said. Suddenly they heard metallic footsteps, behind Demitri was a knight in black armor, his helmet had two horns standing up, a gold cape on his back and a large sword on his shoulder.

"Ah, Diablo Angelo" Demitri said. The knight didn't say anything but walked forward. _"So, you brought some lackeys with you."_ Mundus said. **"Mundus…stand down" **a dark voice said. They saw a cloud of shadow with red eyes next to Demitri. _"T-The Dark God, Lucifer? I thought you where a myth!" _Mundus yelled. **"I'm not a myth, I am real." **The Dark God said.

"Now stand down or else you will die!" Demitri said. _"Never, I am the devil king! I rule this realm!" _Mundus yelled. "Very well then, you've chosen your fate" Demitri said, he snapped his fingers and everyone attacked Mundus.

--

Dante and Mark crossed blades; Mark's glowed bright while Dante's glowed dark. Mark sliced Dante but he blocked with a slash. "Dang, your stronger than last time" Dante said. "I learned from the best." Mark said. The two charged at one another again, this time in their respective forms, Mark in his Dragon King Form and Dante in his devil form.

"He's really improving" Cynder said. "Yep" Sedro said. "Hard to believe he's the same teen who brought down Malefor" Leon said. "And hard to believe he's my son" Sedro said. "_Our_ son Sedro" Elaine said walking up to them. "Oh, Elaine. I didn't see you there." Sedro said. "So, how's our son doing?" Elaine asked. "Pretty good, he and Dante are battling pretty well." Sedro said.

Everyone watched the fight rage on, both Dante and Mark where wounded a bit but they still wouldn't quit. The two panted from their last attack to each other, both had some scars but they healed quickly, the two charged at one another, preparing to clash once more when suddenly a beam of light shot down in front of them. The two stopped as a wave of power shot from the beam.

The two where sent flying to the wall and crashed. Dante and Mark both got out and saw someone in the light as it faded. It was a man in a white robe; he was about in his twenties with short, blond hair. He had a white, feathered wing on his right side. "Are you the dragon King I heard about?" The man asked. "Yeah, and who are you?" Mark asked. "I come bearing news…The Devil King Mundus is dead" The man said.

Dante and Mark gaped at him, the crowd began whispering to themselves, Spyro and the others where taken aback by the news also. "Mundus is dead?" Mark asked. "How? Even I couldn't kill him" Dante said. "He was killed by a black dragon called Demitri; Mundus called him the Son of Malefor." The white robed man said. "Malefor's Son?" Everyone asked unanimously. "Yep, some said he had the Hounds of war with him, and a knight called Diablo Angelo, along with the Dark God." The man said.

Everyone knew who the Hounds where, a group of five men who where once humans, they betrayed Mark's hometown along with 8 others, there where five members originally, but one of them, Raging Gryphon, was killed by Revan. "So, he was killed?" Dante asked. "Yes, and Demitri is the new Devil King" The man told them.

"I was asked by my master to find the Dragon King and warn him about this, but I also want to know how powerful you really are." The man said. "So, you want to fight?" Mark asked and began smiling. "Yes, show me if the legends about you are true." The man said and pulled out a long, white blade. "Alright, come on!" Mark called.

* * *

**who is this strange winged man, and what's going to happen next? Stay tuned!**


	3. The Winged Assassin

**Well, here's another chapter of BTP, hope u like!**

**--**

**Chapter 3: The Winged Assassin**

Mark charged at the winged man and sliced his blade, the man countered with his own blade, both blades clashed in a shower of yellow sparks. Dante jumped towards the stands, realizing this was Mark's fight and watched from the sidelines. Mark and the winged man both clashed again, Mark grabbed the man's robe and threw him into the wall, he brought out his guns and fired them.

Suddenly the bullets rebounded off of another pair of bullets and canceled each other out. He soon saw the winged man pulled out a white gun, smoking from the shot it fired. "So, you have guns also." Mark said "Looks like this is getting interesting." Mark said and charged at him again. The winged man pulled his blade out and attacked again.

Both clashed in a flurry of sparks, the men sliced each other, their blades both clashing but neither hitting each other. Soon Mark got the blade out of the man's hand, he tried to shot his gun but it was shot out by Mark's gun. The man growled at him "_Damn, there's only one trick I have left" _The man thought.

Mark was about to bring down his blade but the man grabbed it with his right arm. Suddenly the dirt and sand shot up from the ground in a small explosion. A strange power emitted from the arm, Mark looked at the arm and gasped. The man's right arm was a silver dragon's arm, similar to Mark's arm. It glowed with a power similar to Mark's, the scales glowed with a silver sheen, the nails where a golden color.

"You have an arm like me" Mark said. "Surprised?" The man asked. The man sent a blast of power and sent Mark flying towards the other side of the arena. "What are you?" Mark asked. "I'm like you, we both have arms." The man said. Mark looked at him surprised as the man grabbed him, a transparent image of his arm appeared and slammed him into the ground. Mark jumped back "funny, I thought me and Nero where the only ones who could do that" Mark said.

"Come on" the man taunted. Mark charged at the winged man again, with him having the same arm as Mark, the two fought exactly the same, their styles where similar, including their combos. "How can you be this strong?" Mark asked. "I know many moves, yours I practiced for a long time." The man said. Mark growled at the man and grabbed him, he slammed him to the ground and began punching him senseless.

He soon grabbed and swung him around, he then threw him up and jumped, he slammed his sword down onto his stomach, sending him to the ground in a cloud of sand and dust. Mark walked out of the crater he made, panting heavily and sweating also. The crowd was silent, and then began cheering for their King.

Suddenly they stopped; Mark turned around and saw the winged man get up, his sword sticking out from his gut. "Got to say…you are good as the rumors said." The man grunted. "I could actually go far as to say I underestimated…" The man pulled Mark's sword from his gut by the hilt and threw it back at Mark "…Your abilities!" He said.

Mark caught his blade and looked at it, the blood began to absorb into his blade. "What are you?" Mark asked. "You saw me, I'm like you. Only I've got some demon blood in me" The man said. The man suddenly vanished, Mark gasped and looked around. "Hate to leave but I've got some stuff to do" The man said, Mark turned around and saw him on the rim of the Arena. Mark shot his gun at him, but he realized he wasn't there "Adios kid" The man said from another area a few feet away from his old location and jumped down.

Mark looked at the spot where he was, everyone looked at where the man stood and then at Mark, all having the same thought on their minds. _Who was that winged man?_

_--_

**Okay, i no i took some things from the Nero vs. Dante fight but this fits well. Who was that Winged man? And what was he doing there? Stay tuned.**


	4. A New Adventure

**Well, here's another chapter to the story, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A New Adventure**

Mark the Dragon King and the others where in the council chambers shortly after the fight with the winged man. Mark's wound had healed fast since he has some dragon blood in him, and he had an ability to heal most damages. "That fight was hectic, but what I want to know is who that man was?" Spyro asked. "Yeah, his moves where exactly similar to Mark's, with a bit of mine in it." Dante said eating some pizza.

"His arm…it was a dragon's arm like mine." Mark said to them. "Yeah, that's still got me confused, I mean, doesn't your dad have that?" Sparx asked. Everyone looked at Sparx with cold stares. "What?" He asked. "Anyway, he said Mundus was killed by Demitri, Malefor's son, how was that possible?" Sedro said. "I don't know, but I bet he had the Hounds with him." Mark told them.

"Yeah, but still, he'd need a ton of power to kill him" Spyro said. "Umm…" Dante said, everyone looked at him. "Yes?" Mark asked. "Well…you can sort of blame me for that, I kind of fought Mundus a while back and beat him, so I guess in his state he could have been killable." Dante said. No one spoke "ARE YOU SAYING HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU?!" Mark yelled.

A burst of power sent everything flying against the wall, Mark panted with a lot of power flowing in him. "Calm down Mark, calm down" Yulie said. Mark calmed down a bit. "Sorry, I tend to lose control of my anger sometimes." Mark apologized. "Dang man, keep a lid on the temper." Sparx said getting up. Mark was about to shot Sparx but Yulie stopped him. Yulie was the only person who could stop Mark from getting angry, that and his mom Elaine, and she knew Mark more than anyone else.

"Sparx, hasn't 6 years of knowing me taught you anything?" Mark asked. "No" Sparx replied. "Anyway, what if the other Realms have been hit? If so they might need our help." Mark told them. "He's right, what about Hunter and the others, and Rasha and the princes. They might need our help." Yulie said. "She's got a point, maybe we should see if they need our help." Spyro said.

"So this means we're on another adventure?" Dante asked finishing off his pizza. "Yep" Mark said with a broad smile.

--

The next day Spyro and the others were ready for their journey, they would stop at Avalar first, then the Human lands and finally the Forgotten Realms. Mark and Spyro stood before the gates, Cynder was coming with them because she wanted to come, as well as Yulie, the two where pregnant and Mark and Spyro asked them to stay "We're not letting you two go off on your own, plus our kid might want to meet his dad when he's born." Cynder said. They had to agree and allowed them to join. Siegfried and Cecelia where coming with them, they had Trent staying with Elva and Falzar.

Cecelia was coming since she wanted to explore the world, Siegfried was coming because he didn't want her hurt. Sedro and Elaine where coming since they wanted to help, and Elaine asked Sedro and Mark a few times until they caved in and allowed her to join. Marquis, Winston and Twilight came also for their own reasons.

Dante went back to his shop and told them to meet there, apparently Nero and Kyrie where visiting the Imperial City and knew they might be able to see them again. "Leon, man the palace until we get back okay?" Mark asked. "Right, I'll have a hero's welcome when you return." Leon said. "Good luck" Ember told them. "Don't worry, wait what about Mustang?" Mark realized.

In their time preparing for the journey they hadn't realized they forgot Mustang. "You guys are going on an adventure without us?" Mustang's voice asked. They turned around and saw Mark the dragon Lord (or as they called him Mustang) and Godith walking up to them. "Okay dude, first off we where going to tell you but we forgot." Mark said. "You forgot" Mustang muttered. "Anyway, we'd like to come, it's been a while since we where on an adventure." Godith said. "What are you stalking about you killed the Dark Armies for god's sake!" Sparx said. Mustang chuckled a bit "Same old Sparx." He said.

"Anyway, we're heading to Avalar first, you in?" Mark asked. "Sure, let's go." Mustang said turning into his half-dragon form and taking off. Mark and the others followed him, on the road to another adventure.

--

Meanwhile, in Mundus's Castle, Demitri was near the Pool of Visions he had made, he saw everything that had happened. "So, the ones who killed my father are going on an adventure." Demitri said. The Hounds of War walked up to them and bowed. "_What is your wish master?_" Screaming Death asked. "Go to the Realms, kill the ones who killed my father." Demitri said and told them where to go. Laughing Chameleon was sent to Avalar, Mad Wolf to the human Lands, and Crying Phoenix to the forgotten worlds. Screaming Death was sent to wait here.

The Hounds bowed and went to their objectives. "What about me?" Screaming Death asked. "I have a plan, but I must wait for the right time, and as for Diablo Angelo" Demitri said as the knight appeared. Diablo Angelo looked at death, death shivered a bit, even though he was a hound that represented Death, he was afraid of Diablo Angelo.

"Go and give them a little welcome for us." Demitri said. The knight nodded and soon disappeared. "Go" Demitri ordered Death, he nodded and left the room. _Soon, my revenge will be complete…and the ones who killed my father will pay _Demitri thought as he looked at the pool of visions.

* * *

**Well Spyro and the group are on another adventure now; While Demitri is planning his revenge, what will happen next? Stay tuned**


	5. Avalar

**Hey everyone, here's another chapter to the story. Hope u like it!**

**--**

**Chapter 5: Avalar**

Mark and the group flew towards Avalar, hoping to see how Hunter and the others where doing. They flew over the ocean and reached the outskirts of the village where Hunter and Kane where. They saw the village bursting with activity, the cheetahs and the Atlawa where doing everyday tasks like creating bow and arrows, merchanting goods, and various other things.

The group went into the village, noticing the various things; the people suddenly noticed them and murmured. "The dragon King, here?" one asked. "The king is here?" another asked. "Someone inform Hunter and Kane!" a third yelled. Suddenly a bunch of people gathered around the group, eager to meet them and ask questions. Some of the Atlawa began bowing and praised them "I love these guys" Sparx said accepting the praises.

They soon saw someone move through the crowd. "Move! Out of the way! Excuse me., leader of the Cheetah coming through!" The voice said. Spyro and Mark along with everyone else recognized the voice. Hunter got into the middle of the group; he was a lot older than last time.

--

**A/N: Okay i decided to call Mark the dragon King DK Mark but i'm keeping Mark the dragon lord's nickname. Okay on tot he story!**

**--**

He wore a brown hooded cloak, a longbow with red-feathered arrows on his back in their holster; he looked at the group and smiled. "It's been a while Mark." He said to DK Mark. "6 years" DK Mark said. "Weird and it seems like yesterday we saved the world from Malefor." Hunter said. "Yep" Spyro said. "Come with me, I want to show you some things." Hunter said, the group followed him through the village.

They went pass an archery range, a small pen for animals, the merchant stalls, and a few other places. "Wow this place has changed." Spyro said seeing the sites. "Yep, thanks to the war we've been trading with the Humans and Dragons, they would come by a few times to trade goods." Hunter said.

They saw some humans and dragons trading goods and selling items of value. They soon went to the hut and walked in, they saw the interior a lot different than last time. A few tapestries of various nations where on the walls, it was bright since the windows where opened; a few bows and arrows hung on the wall along with some stuffed heads from creatures Hunter had killed. The floor had some rugs and some cushions near a small fire.

A flap opened and Kane stepped in, the Atlawa wore a blue slash and carried a short staff which he walked on. "Well what do we have here? The Dragon King and the Purple Dragon here. We must be blessed with the heroes of the Great War." Kane chuckled. "Good to see you too Kane" Spyro said shaking his hand. "Glad to see you, did you get rid of that mosquito problem I asked you to do?" Kane asked him. "Hey I'm right here!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Now that everyone has been acquainted we can get down to business." Hunter said taking a seat. "We know you came here for a reason, so spill, what's going on?" Hunter asked. "Well…" Mark began with the tournament along with the winged man, what he said and the fight and their reason coming here. "So, Mundus is dead and Malefor's son has taken over." Hunter said. "Yep, we came here to see if the Hounds where causing trouble." Mark said.

"Then you came at the right time, we got word that Laughing Chameleon was spotted in the ruins of Zardus's Mountain, we don't know why but we fear he's there for the crystals." Hunter said. The group was quiet, the mountain was deserted ever since Zardus died, and they had a feeling of déjà vu again. "Alright, we'll go to the mountain." DK Mark said. "Are you nuts? After what happened last time?" Sparx said. "Don't worry, this time we only have to deal with Chameleon, and besides, maybe we can find out more about what's going on." DK Mark said.

"Good, you can stay here for the night until your ready to take him out. I'll try to find out more about that man you fought." Hunter said and left. The group where shown their huts, the sun began to set so they decided to rest there. Later that night they had dinner, which was attended by the whole village. They had a great time, eating, dancing, playing games, and other things.

Spyro stood on the same cliff he was on a few years ago _seems like yesterday since I came here_ Spyro thought and saw the others behind him. "There you are" Cynder said walking towards him. "It's been a while since I came here." Spyro said. "Yeah, remember when we came after taking out Zardus?" Cynder asked. "Yeah, I was looking at the moons and you came up behind me." Spyro told her. "And you got scared and I teased you, then you went back to the moons and we looked at the stars, talking about Sedro's constellation." Cynder said. "Then you got tired and we fell asleep next to each other." Spyro said to her.

Cynder kissed Spyro and the two fell asleep like 6 years ago. Sedro and Elaine noticed the two from the distance. "Just like 6 years ago." Sedro sad. The two then noticed Mark and Yulie cuddling each other under the tree from 6 years ago. "So much has passed since 6 years. Yet nothing has changed." Sedro said. Elaine giggled and kissed Sedro's cheek, the two then looked at the stars and the constellations.

They noticed Sedro's star was shinning brightly, Mark's star shone brightly also, but they noticed a star shining an eerie pale white color under Mark's star, they realized it was Revan's star. "But…that means…" Elaine said. "He's alive" Sedro said surprised.

--

Meanwhile in Demitri's Castle (formally Mundus's Castle) Demitri looked at the pool of visions. "So, they're in Avalar." Demitri said. An image of Laughing Chameleon appeared. "They are in the village and are going to the Mountain, I'm sending Diablo Angelo there alright?" Demitri ordered. Chameleon nodded and walked away "ISN"T IT FUNNY?" he asked.

Demitri shook his head _why did Heldar create these guys? _He thought to himself as he walked away from the pool of visions.

--

**Looks like they group is going to the mountain again to get Chameleon, and is Revan really alive? stay Tuned.**


	6. Devil's Mountain

**Hey guys's here's another chapter. And i decided on calling Mark the dragon Lord, DL Mark, thought i may call him by his nickname sometimes, anyway on with the story! Also, i couldn't figure out what to call this chap so this is what i could come up with.**

**--**

**Chapter 6: Devil's Mountain**

The next day DK Mark and the others prepared to head to the mountain, Hunter wished them luck "Be careful, we got word of some devils in the mountain." Hunter said. "Don't worry; we'll be back in time for dinner." DK Mark said. The group walked towards the mountain, they reached it in a few hours. The mountain hadn't changed; Mark looked up and saw the remains of Zardus's fortress on the peak.

It was only a pile of green crystals now since it collapsed shortly after the fight against Zardus. "Let's go in" Sparx said but DL Mark stopped him. "Wait, look" he said. They saw some Hell prides guarding the doorway. "Hell prides? Looks like Angel boy wasn't kidding when he said Mundus kick the bucket." DK Mark said.

Suddenly the Prides fell to the ground and turned into sand, everyone looked at DL Mark, who had a sniper rifle out and smoking from the shots it fired. "Now they are gone." He said and walked towards the entrance. "Gotta love his choice of weapons." Spyro said and followed him.

The group, with DL Mark leading, walked into the mountain. They noticed the place was empty, safe for some demons in some rooms, which they took care of. "Why would some demons want to take a place like this?" Cynder asked. "Maybe because there's some strong demonic energy here." DL Mark said. "What?" DK Mark asked. "I can feel a large burst of demonic energy in this place, no doubt from the crystals." DL Mark replied.

"So this place has some demon energy here?" Spyro asked. "Yep, and it's getting stronger as we get to the top." DL Mark said. The group continued and soon entered a room with a large mirror in it. "This must have been where Zardus communicated with the others." DK Mark said. They began searching the room while DK Mark was looking at the mirror. It was a flawless mirror, not a speck of dust was on it, DK Mark looked at his reflection, and it had a menacing grin on its face.

DK Mark turned around and saw himself behind him. "This is the last place where I'd find someone who had the guts to show up" DK Mark said to his reflection. His figure suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The smoke vanished and a knight in midnight black armor stood before him. The trims on it where gold along with a gold cape, the helmet had horns on the side. The knight walked to his left, he turned and motioned his head to tell Mark to follow him, then ran out through a door that opened up.

The knight jumped and the door closed. DK Mark smirked as the others called him "Hey Boss hurry up!" Spyro said. DK Mark nodded and followed them. The group continued through the mountain and soon found themselves on a cliff overlooking the continent. "How did we get here?" Spyro asked. "We must have made a wrong turn in the mine; I knew we shouldn't have made a left near the kitchen." DL Mark muttered.

"No, we're exactly where we need to be." DK Mark said. The others looked at him with confused looks. DK Mark pointed; they saw a black knight holding a large black claymore above them on a cliff above them. The knight had his arms out stretched and jumped down. DK Mark pulled out his blade as the knight landed a few feet away from him.

* * *

DK Mark jumped as the knight dropped inf ront of him, he then charged at him. The knight blocked his charge and grabbed him, he sent him flying towards the wall. "Mark!" Yulie yelled. "Don't worry, i'm fine" DK Mark said getting up. The knight motioned his ehad and charged at him, DK Mark grabbed his blade with his dragon arm and shot a burst of power, sending the knight staggering back. DK Mark smirked at the knight who charged at him, his sword disappeared as he pucnhed him, DK Mark barely dodged the punch before getting a kick in the face, leaving a scar on his nright cheek.

DK Mark flew in the air but quickly flipped and landed on his feet. "Lucky shot" DK Mark said. The scar on his cheek rapidly healed until it was as good as new. He was the only one who knew the secret of his fast healing abilites and didn't tell anyone else. The knight ran at him again and tried to kick and punch him. DK Mark dodged every attempt and returned it with a few hits from his sword. The knight staggered back from the blows and pucnhed him again, DK Mark dodged them, but was given a blow to the stomach, he coughed as the knight puched him in the face, breaking a few of his teeth and his jaw slightly.

He soon grabbed him and slammed him to the wall, DK Mark tried to get free but couldn't. The knight laughed as his sword appeared and was about to stab him when he stopped; he noticed the amulet hanging on DK Mark's neck and stagered back, he threw DK Mark towards the others who caught him. The knight clutched hsi head, small bolts of lightning shot from him as he became surrounded by a black cloud of smoke. DK Mark noticed he was fluxing out oh his form and that of a human's, he looked familiar but he didn't know where.

The knight was soon surrounded by the smoke before DK Mark could ge a look at him and the smoke lifted into the air and flew away. The others looked at the smoke as it faded then at DK Mark who was getting up. "What the fuck was that?" Sparx asked DK Mark. "I don't know, but he was a pretty good fighter" DK Mark said. "Here let me..." Yulie began but her husband raised his hand. "Don't worry, i heal fast see?" DK Mark said and showed them one of the scars quickly being knitted back together. "You have got to tell me how you do that" Spyro said. "Can't secret i will never reveal" DK Mark said and went to the door they came from.

The group continued to trek through the mountain, as they trekked they could hear laughing from the hallways. "Chameleon is here, i can feel it." DK Mark said. "I just hope he doesn't try anything funny" Sparx said. They continued and found themselves at the top of the mountain. The remnants of Zardus's fortress still littered the place, large jagged green crystals stood up from everywhere. Some bits of furniture where located amung the wreckage. "Wow, they really let thios place go" Hunter said seeingthe wrekage.

They soon heard wicked laughter froma round them, they saw some black shapes of a human running through the wreckage. "SO, YOU SHOW YOURSELF?" a voice asked. They could hear the sounds of a bug, like a bee around them. "WHAT"S THE MATTER? WHY AREN"T YOU LAUGHING?" The voice asked. They group soon saw an image of a man with brown hair and glasses standing in front of them in a crystal, the man walked out and his body changed. His skin became green scales, hhis eyes bug-like, a large pair of bug-like wings hummed and emitted a strange yellow powder; the lizard/bug man smiled and began laughing "LAUGH WITH ME? ISN"T IT FUNNY?" The man asked.

"Laughing Chameleon...or should i call you Rich? It's so hard to tell comign from a traitor and murderer" DK Mark said scornfully. "MARK GLAD YOU COULD BE HERE BOW I CAN FINISH WHAT I STARTED, AND HAVE A GOOD LAUGH" Laughing Chameleon said. DK Mark charged at him. "LAUGH! LAUGH AND DIE!" Chameleon yeleld at DK Mark charged at him.

--

**The group is abotu to fight Chameleon (well DK Mark anyway) and Diablo Angelo appeared and got his ass kicked. What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	7. Hysterical Battle

**Well here's another chap to my story**

**Warning: This Chap contains scences that contain Mild Violence, Blood and Gore, if you don't wanna see this, then don't read it if ur under 18, if you played rated M games, then i won't stop you. You've been warned.**

**Chapter 7: Hysterical Battle**

DK Mark charged at Chameleon, Chameleon disappeared in front of him. "What the hell?" DK Mark asked. Suddenly he was punched in the stomach and kicked in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. DK Mark staggered back from the blows as he heard laughing. _**"What's the matter? Can't fight what you can't see?"**_ Chameleon's voice yelled out.

DK Mark switched his eyes to dragons and everything went gold, he saw a silhouette of Chameleon. He charged at him and managed to stab him, spilling black blood on the floor and crystals. _**"Gah! You little bastard!"**_ Chameleon yelled. "That's for the comments back home Rich" DK Mark said and attacked him again. The others decided to join in the fight; DL Mark brought out his twin Magnums and fired with Hunter and Nick shooting arrows at Chameleon.

Spyro and Cynder shot Earth and Poison blasts at Chameleon, while Yulie and Cecelia both attacked with their claws with Godith. The group managed to badly wound him as he disappeared again. "Where are you Rich? Come out and fight like a man!" DK Mark called. _**" Never! You will die like the others I killed. Oh how I enjoyed it, slashing, killing, I felt so alive! To bad you couldn't stop us, how I enjoyed watching you try to protect your home" **_Chameleon said and laughed again. "Shut up Rich!" DK Mark said. _**Or what? You'll threaten to kill me like back home? Like you couldn't kill me!" **_Chameleon said.

"Rich, don't piss me off!" DK Mark said. _**"You could never hurt any of us, admit it!" **_Chameleon said. "You really don't wanna piss me off Rich" DK Mark growled. _**"Well, why don't you do something about it? Unless you're to much of s chicken and a coward!" **_Chameleon said and laughed hysterically. That was the last straw, DK Mark was surrounded by a gold aura "_What did you just call me?" _he asked.

The group looked at him and began backing away. _**"I said…you're a coward and a weakling! Just like you where years ago!"**_ Chameleon said. DK Mark then lost it "_HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A COWARD!"_ he yelled and unleashed a large burst of power that shattered the crystals around him. The others saw and gasped. Mark skin was pale, his cloths where black and white split on both sides; spikes grew on his back from his neck downward, leading to a sharp razor tail. His hair was a dull grey, a pair of wings, one an angel's, another a devil's spread on his back. Mark turned around, revealing his blood red demon eyes.

They also saw him wielding a demonic blade, his arm, both right and left, where dragon arms, one white and another black. "No way…can't it be" DL Mark said. "Razgriz" Sedro whispered in fear. Chameleon appeared and looked surprised. _**"W-W-What are you?" **_Chameleon asked in fear. "_You wanted me to fight, well now I'm going to." _Demon Mark said.Suddenly a bunch of swords appeared around him, they where transparent and floated around him. "_You wanna play so badly? Then Let's play"_ Demon Mark said as his eyes glew red.

Razgriz/Mark Charged at Chameleon, he slashed at him, the swords around him he grabbed and attacked Chameleon. Blood kept streaming from the cuts and slashes he gave. Razgriz/Mark grabbed him and began punching him to the ground, with each punch he gave the two went deeper into the ground, pebbles and chunks of rocks flew up as he kept punching.

"_Time to die" _Razgriz/Mark said, he held out his hand and a bunch of chains appeared and wrapped them around Chameleon. _**" H-H-Hey hold on, this isn't funny anymore!" **_Chameleon said. "_You had your chance to back off, but you crossed the line, now die!" _Razgriz/Mark said, the swords pointed at Chameleon. "_Death by Impalement! NOW!" _Razgriz yelled. The swords flew at Chameleon and impaled themselves into him. Spyro and the others gagged and nearly puked seeing the site.

The impalement stopped and Chameleon was only a bloody lump of meat that dropped on the floor. "_Ah Man! It feels good to be back!" _Razgriz yelled triumphantly. "RAZGRIZ!" Sedro yelled. "_Sedro…It's been a while." _Razgriz said coldly. "What have you done to my son?!" Sedro asked. "_Blame yourself! You had your chance to kill me but you failed, now I'm in your son's body and you can't get me!" _Razgriz said.

Suddenly Razgriz began clutching his head. "AHHHHHH! What's HAPPENING?" he yelled. _"GET OUT OF ME!"_ Mark's voice rang. "_DAMN YOU!" _Razgriz yelled and suddenly disappeared. DK Mark collapsed on the ground, exhausted and sweating. The others ran towards him "Are you okay?" Yulie asked. "Yeah, but Razgriz is…" DK Mark said and realized what he did, he suddenly broke down and Yulie hugged him, trying to calm him down. "Shh, Shh its okay I'm here" Yulie said softly as she hugged him, Elaine also hugged her son, trying to calm him down.

"How…Could Razgriz be alive after all this?" Sedro whispered. Sparx flew over Chameleon's body "Gross, man what's wrong with you?" Sparx asked DK Mark. The group gave him the cold stare and they saw Chameleon's soul lift from its body. The soul floated there, Hunter sensed a weird power and held out his hand. The soul shot straight towards Hunter's hand along with the crystal shards and engulfed him in light.

When it faded they saw Hunter wielding a bow and arrows, the where metal and pulsed a green glow, a name appeared in their heads: _Fool. _Hunter slowly plucked an arrow and put it on the bowstring, he pulled it back and fired it in the distance. An explosion that broke the silence pierced the air, the arrow Hunter launched soared in the air and exploded. Hunter looked at this in surprise and looked at _Fool._

"Damn…" was all he said. "Is that a devils Arm?" Spyro asked. DK Mark told him about devil arms, they where weapon with a soul of a demon in them. "I think it is" Cynder said. The group didn't say anything for a while. "Mark…what happened back there? You and Razgriz." DL Mark asked. The others looked at him. "I…I can't, not yet anyway. Come we need to head to the village and leave to the Imperial City." DK Mark said. The others agreed and decided to fly down the mountain, one Hound was gone, only three remained.

--

In Demitri's Castle, Demitri watched the whole fight. "So…Razgriz is alive, and Chameleon is dead." He said and smiled. "He was of no use for me" he said. The Dark God appeared next to him. "What now? Chameleon is dead and they are heading to the Imperial City." He said. "Don't worry I have it covered." Demitri said. The Pool of Visions changed and showed Mad Wolf. "They are heading your way, be careful, they have the Angel and the Devil with him." Demitri said.

Wolf nodded and the image faded. "Razgriz is alive? I thought he died during the fight between him and DL Mark and Sedro" the Dark God said. "Apparently he isn't dead yet. Come I must plan a way to get him on our side." Demitri said and left the room with the Dark God behind him.

* * *

**Who is Razgriz, and how does Sedro, DL Mark, Demitri, and DK Mark know him, find out next time!**


	8. Old Friends

**Well, here's another chapter to the story, this was all i could write so enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Old Friends**

DK Mark and the others went back to the village and announced Chameleon was dead. The townsfolk cheered "Yes, thank you all, but there are still 3 more left, and our allies will need help. I will journey with the Dragon King and stop this menace" Hunter said. The crowd cheered again and wished their leader luck.

The group then took off for the Imperial City, during the trip DK Mark, Sedro and DL Mark were quiet. "Wonder what's up with them?" Sparx wondered aloud. "Probably about what happened on the Mountain." Spyro said. The group continued to fly and soon reached the City; they landed in front of the Grand Tower, which along the flight the people noticed them arrive, and the Kings and princes appeared. "Sedro! It's been 6 years old friend!" Rasha said happily.

"Glad to see you as well" Sedro replied and hugged his friend. "What brings you here to the City?" Robert asked. "The Hounds…we heard they've been spotted in the Realms, and a man called Demitri is behind it." DK Mark spoke. The King said nothing "So…you heard too?" Sallahadin asked. "Yes, what's wrong?" Spyro asked. "One of the Hounds, Mad Wolf I believe, has attacked our supplies and farms. Not only that he's killed some of our men. He resides in the forest mostly, we planned to send a message warning you but you came instead." Richard told them.

The group listened quietly about the situation "Any news of an angel winged man?" DK Mark asked. "Yes, we saw him fighting some of wolf's men; apparently he's leading a pack of wolves. And we also heard about Demitri from Dante and Vergil, because we saw some demons run off with some of our people" Barca said. "Well, I say we give those bloody heathens a good kick in the rear end!" The Scotsman proclaimed.

_This guy must really love battling _DK Mark thought. "Sorry for his choice of words, you see his wife was captured by Wolf, so we need your help to bring her back. I must warn you though, she is a bit edgy and complains a lot, she also hates it when she is called "fat"" Samurai Jack said. "He's married?" Spyro asked jack. He nodded. "Anyway, were can we find Dante and Vergil? I have to speak with them." DK Mark said.

"Check the 5th district, that's mainly where you can find some taverns, a nightclub or two, and their shop last I heard." Winston said. DK Mark thanked them and went to the district. "What's with him?" Rasha asked. "Let's go inside, it's a long story" Sedro said and went inside. "You guys go on, we'll go see how Mark is doing" Spyro said and went to follow DK Mark.

--

DK Mark went through the district; he realized why it was called the entertainment district. There where taverns and some shops, a night club, and some people walking around acting drunk. He soon found the place he was looking for. A large building stood before him, a bright neon sign that said "Devil May Cry" on it with a man resting his sword on the ground.

"Been a while since I came here" DK Mark muttered and entered the shop. He knocked on the door a few times "Who is it?" a voice asked. "A friend of Dante's" DK Mark said. "Name and purpose" another voice said. DK Mark sighed and began walking away, then ran back and kicked the door open.

The door flew open as DK Mark stepped in "What, can't remember a friend?" he asked. He looked around the place, a bunch of pizza boxes, some beer and soda bottles littered the floor, he saw a staircase leading up to a second floor near him, a set of drums and a jukebox near the door he kicked opened, a couch, a pool table, and a man with his feet on the desk reading a magazine in front of him and a box of pizza near him. "If you're here to use the bathroom, it's in the back. If it's Nero and Kyrie how's life been for you two? If it's Lady or Trish make yourselves at home. If it's a demon or half-demon get out before I shoot, if its Vergil where were you and did you bring the stuff I asked you to bring?" Dante said still reading his magazine.

"Dude you really need to clean this place up a bit, seriously my room isn't like this, and I never clean it." DK Mark said taking a slice of the pizza and eating it. Dante looked up from his magazine and saw his old friend. "Boss? What are you doing here?" Dante asked shaking his old friend's hand. "You know, the usual, stopping by, helping out the people, taking out the Hounds of War and the new Devil King." DK Mark said.

"Oh yeah I heard, by the way I have those Gryphon gauntlets from a while back, want 'em?" Dante asked and went to a closet containing all the devil arms he owned. He came back with the gauntlets, they where a pair of gauntlets and greaves with a face mask, the metal was a silver/steel combo, the feel and texture of them made it look like metal feathers and claws. DK Mark took the gauntlets and thanked him. "I heard about Chameleon, really bad way to die, but it seemed appropriate" Dante said.

"How'd you know about Chameleon?" DK Mark asked finishing his pizza and taking another slice. "I have friends who tell me things." Dante said. He sensed something was wrong with DK Mark "Alright, I know you didn't come here for s friendly chat, what's wrong?" he asked. "Razgriz…he's alive" DK Mark said. Dante looked at him surprised. "Are you serious?!" he asked. DK Mark nodded. "How...i though he was dead." Dante said. "He's not, i better start explaining." DK Mark said. "Wait till Vergil and the others get here, they have the right to know." Dante said. "Know what?" a voice asked. The two turned and saw Vergil standing at the door, he had some bags in his hands and his katana on his hip.

"Razgriz is alive" Dante told Vergil. His younger brother nearly dropped his bags. "Impossible, he's dead" Vergil said. "No, he's alive...through me." DK MArk told them. "Alright, start talking." Dante said. "then you'd better make yourselves comfy guys, it's a long story." DK Mark said.

--

**What is Dk Mark going to tell them? And who is Razgriz anyway? Find out next time!**


	9. Confessions

**wow, pretty long chap i wrote, but enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

Spyro and the group went towards the Entertainment district, they passed by some taverns and stalls, while some men tried to ask Cynder to chat with them, they hurried down the street until they noticed a man in a black coat with a red vest underneath, a red and blue demonic arm, and white hair with a sword on his back next to a woman in priestess clothing next to him.

"Nero! Kyrie!" Spyro called them as they went towards them. The two turned around and noticed the group. "Guys! What are you doing here?" Nero asked them. "Boss came by here looking for Dante, you know where he is?" Spyro asked. "Yep, follow me" Nero said and led the group to the devil May Cry, all the while Kyrie was talking with Cynder, Yulie and Elaine.

The group soon found the shop and noticed the door was open. "Guess he didn't want to answer the normal way." DL Mark said as the group went in. They found Dante, Vergil and DK Mark sitting and about to talk when they came in; Vergil was eating some ramen on the couch, Dante and DK Mark where eating pizza , Dante was leaning on his chair with a slice of pizza in his hand while DK Mark sat on the desk with a slice in his hand. "Well, I figured you'd show" DK Mark said.

"We knew you'd come here, and since you did I can tell you about Razgriz" DK Mark said. "Razgriz?" Nero asked. "He was known as the Angel and the Devil a while back, and was Mundus's right hand during my father's betrayal 2,000 years ago. He was said to be so powerful that the only ones who could match his power where DL Mark and Sedro, he also sided with Malefor for a time." Dante told them. "Me and Sedro beat him a while back when we helped Sparda reach Mundus, we thought he was dead, but when we saw Boss as Razgriz we realized he survived, but how?" DL Mark said.

The group looked at Boss, he sighed "Guess it's time I told you, well it started after I became 3 years old. Razgriz took over my body, he began attacking my hometown, and I thought I was finished, at least until DL Mark came." Boss began.

* * *

_Razgriz slashed the people who tried to fight back against him "Fools" he thought and continued to kill them, suddenly a bright light appeared and DL Mark and Godith appeared behind him. "You!" Razgriz said. "Razgriz, it's been a while, last I heard you died 2,000 years ago." DL Mark said cockily. "I will make you pay for that day!" Razgriz said and charged at him. DL Mark only blocked his sword attack with his hand and pulled out his fire sword._

_He swiped at him, giving Razgriz a nasty burn on his left cheek. "AAAAHHHHH! Damn you!" Razgriz yelled. "Is that all?" DL Mark asked in a bored tone. Razgriz charged again and did Sword Dance on him, he blocked every attacked and used Dance Macabre on him, all the blows hit and Razgriz fell to the ground, panting and covered in wounds. "No, I will not lose to you again!" Razgriz yelled at him._

_Dl Mark nodded at Godith, Godith's tail began glowing dark and stabbed it into Razgriz's chest. "Damn you! I will return to finish what I started!" Razgriz said as he turned back into DK Mark. "Dang, I thought he was dead. Good work Honey" DL Mark said. "Thanks" Godith said and kissed him. "What about my son?" DK Mark's foster dad asked. "He'll live, but that demon in him is strong, he can't know about this until it's time okay?" DL Mark told them. "Okay, thank you umm…" DK Mark's foster father paused. "Mark…Mark the Dragon Lord" DL Mark said and disappeared._

* * *

"So, that's when Razgriz awoke?" Spyro asked eating a slice of pizza DK Mark offered. "Yep, after that he didn't bother me for a while, until after the Massacre" He said and told them about his trip afterwards.

* * *

_Mark walked along the road from the old man's home, he leaned on the staff and limped, a large black raven few above him, he looked at saw it. He continued to a train station, as he waited for the train to come the TV in the main lobby showed his home completely destroyed, the reporter said that no survivors where currently found, but dead bodies with scars and slashes on the where littered on the floor of the town._

_The people watching the news noticed Mark, he turned away as the people began talking. The train arrived as the ticket man came out; the people waiting went towards the train, with Mark in the crowd. As the line for the tickets got to him the ticket man asked him for his ticket, he suddenly noticed the bandages he wore and nodded, letting him pass free. "Poor kid" he said and took a man's ticket._

_Mark got a room on the train, thinking it may take him a while until he reached his old home. Mark stared at the window as the train began moving. A few hours later he went to the dining cart for dinner, he ordered some steak and a Coke, he began eating and listened to what some people where talking about near him. "You hear about the town that got burned down?" one asked. "Yeah, they saw it was a pirate's job." Another replied. "Yeah, well I heard 13 people betrayed and joined them, killed the leaders they did, even nearly killed their son." A third said. _

_"Which one? The younger one or the older one?" a fourth asked. "Younger, they say the eldest joined them and nearly killed his brother Mark" the first said. "You mean that boy over there?" the fourth asked. The group talking looked at Mar; he ignored him and continued to eat his dinner. He later went to his room and looked out the window, the sky began getting darker, and he soon went to bed._

_The next few days where like this, the last day he arrived at the station ad made his way to his uncle's home, he soon arrived at his uncle's home, it was dark, crickets began to chirp as he knocked on the door. "Uncle, it's me Mark, let me in" Mark called. The door opened and his uncle stepped out. "Mark? I thought you where dead!" he said surprised. "I guess you heard about what happened" Mark said._

_"Yeah, your brother is here also, come inside, you'll get cold." His uncle said and he stepped in. _

* * *

"Wow, it must've been hard for you" Cynder said as DK Mark finished his story. "It was, I lost everything that day, including my reputation" DK Mark said. "So what happened after you came to your uncle's?" Hunter asked. "That was when I met Dante and Nero and got a job at the Devil May Cry." DK Mark said.

* * *

_Dante sat with his feet up on his table, reading a magazine out of sheer boredom. Nero was with him, he was lounging on the couch, bored out of his wits. It was another day at the office, Dante, son of Sparda hadn't gotten a job for a while now, somehow the Demon Realms have been quiet ever since he beat Mundus, now every demon in the realms didn't want to come out for fear of being killed by Dante._

_Nero was visiting him from Fortuna, which was recovering from the Order of the Sword's activities. "God I'm so bored!" Nero huffed. Dante had to agree, Lady and Trish, both friends of Dante, had been working on jobs of their own, Trish was working for herself, though would come by from time to time, and Lady was hunting demons for herself. This left Dante alone most of the time, safe for Nero's visits and Patty Lowell coming to clean up his mess. _

_The door opened a few seconds later, Nero lifted his head to see who it was while Dante just read his magazine. "If you're here to use the toilet, it's in the back, if it's Lady or Trish, how are you and got any jobs for me to do? If it's Patty, you're a little early than usual, if it's a demon or some guy becoming a demon, get out before I kill you." Dante said, he lifted his head from his magazine and noticed two men before him._

_Well, one was about 13 with jet-black cropped hair, a big chin with a moustache on his upper lip, and brown eyes, he wore a pair of brown glasses that matched his skin tone. He was wearing a grey shirt with a picture of a Chinese dragon on it and a grey hooded jacket, along with some beige shorts, showing his hairy legs, he also wore a pair of black Nike shoes. He had a sword on his hip._

_The man next to him had blond hair slicked back, the same way Vergil, Dante's older twin brother had. He had brown eyes like the younger man, he wore a black hooded coat with black pants, and he carried a sword on his back. "Are you Dante? The famous devil hunter we heard about?" The older man asked. Dante put his legs down and leaned forward "yeah? And you're here why?" Dante asked. "I'm sure you heard about the Massacre on the port City a while ago?" The older man asked walking towards him. _

_Dante leaned forward some more, he learned about it on the news one night, it said that the town was attacked by pirates, along with 13 of their own people, they said only a few survived but disappeared. "Yeah, hasn't everyone?" Dante said. "Listen, me and my brother Mark are the ones who survived that attack, we have no job, no money and we're desperate, can you hire us?" Revan asked Dante. Dante looked at Mark, he saw him looking around the shop, h said hi to Nero and shook his hand, then went over to the desk, he looked at the picture of Dante's mother and sighed._

"_Alright, but on one condition…" Dante said. He picked up Rebellion and made a quick gesture to Nero, who got up. "…You beat me and Nero in a battle, and I'll hire you" Dante said smirking. Revan smirked "challenge accepted" he said. "Wait, let me just put these away first" Mark said, he took off his glasses and placed them in the case and put it in his pocket. "Alright, now I'm ready." Mark said, he pulled out his blade while Revan pulled out two broad swords from his holster. "This is getting good." Revan said smirking. "Let's rock" Mark said. "Hey! That's my line!" Nero piped up. Mark didn't care and charged at him. _

* * *

"So you and Dante met and fought each other?" Nick asked. "Yep, and I swear I would have won…if Razgriz didn't interfere." DK Mark said.

* * *

_Dante charged at Revan and swung his sword, Revan easily dodged it and swung his swords, the blades clashed in a flurry of blue and orange sparks. "Wow, pretty good" Dante said. "You too, I can see why no one dares to fight you." Revan said as the two unlocked blades and charged again. _

_Nero and Mark fought ferociously against one another, Nero's Devil Bringer glowed brightly with each clash. _Weird, this hasn't happened before, wonder if it's the kid**.** _He thought to himself as Mark charged at him. The two clashed blades with one another, Nero grabbed Mark with Devil Bringer and threw him into the wall. The blow sent Mark into the wall and crashed into it, leaving a large hole._

That had to do it_ Nero thought as he flung Red Queen on his back and began walking. Suddenly Devil Bringer began glowing brightly, he looked at it and turned around. Mark rose from the rubble of the wall, blood was coming from his mouth as he panted heavily. A dark aura surrounded him as he lifted his head, revealing a pair of blood red eyes staring at Nero._

_Dante and Revan noticed this and looked at Mark_**. "I have to say, you're pretty good kid, to think you managed to do this to me" **_Mark said in a demonic tone of voice that scared even Dante. "Who the hell are you?" Nero asked. _**"My name…"**_ Mark said as his hair began standing up "…__**Is Razgriz**__"_ _Mark said. They saw his appearance changing. His skin became paler, a pair of twisted horns grew on his head, and a row of spikes appeared on his neck and began sprouting down his spine, ending with a razor sharp black tail. Suddenly a pair of wings sprouted on his back, one was an angel's while another was a devil's. _

"_What the fuck?!" Revan exclaimed shocked. Razgriz charged at Nero, he swung his blade and then grabbed him, he threw him across into the wall, leaving a large hole. "_**So, the infamous son of Sparda works in a shithole like this, really thought you'd improve it a bit. Though I did fight against the most powerful men in history, I just hope you can surpass your father!" **_Razgriz yelled and charged at Dante, Dante and Razgriz both clashed blades, each struggling for power, but Razgriz had the upper hand and managed to overpower him and send him flying to the wall. Revan prepared his blades as Razgriz approached him "What are you brother?" Revan asked. Razgriz laughed "_**Brother? After the way you betrayed your people, I wouldn't be surprised if Malefor himself told you about your father." **Razgriz said. "What?" Revan asked. **"**_**Enough of this! I've waited 2,000 years for my freedom and will not let this freedom be wasted!" **__Razgriz said. Suddenly Dante and Nero, both in their Devil Triggers, attacked Razgriz, Razgriz only huffed and sent a powerful force at them, sending them straight to the wall, Revan disappeared through a portal. "__**Hmm, his loss, now then" **__Razgriz said and walked towards Dante and Nero._

"_**I win" **__Razgriz said and prepared to bring his blade down. Suddenly he stopped, he dropped his blade and clutched his head. He soon began fluxing in and out of his form "__**What's **__happening __**to **__me__**?**__" Razgriz asked as his voice began changing. "Get out of me!" Mark's voice said. "_**AHHHHHH! NEVER!" **_Razgriz yelled. "I SAID…GET OUT!" Mark yelled. Suddenly Razgriz turned into his form one last time and yelled "SEDRO!!" before turning back to Mark. Dante and Nero both looked at Mark as he passed out on the floor. "Who the hell was he?" Dante asked. Nero didn't say anything but looked at Mark as he blacked out._

* * *

"So, that's what happened. When Razgriz came I fought against him, when he was about to kill Dante and Nero I took control of my body and sealed him off. I thought I was cleared, but I was wrong." DK Mark finished. The group stared at him gaping. "Wow" Sparx said. "So, Razgriz is the demon inside of you?" Siegfried asked. "Yep, now he wants out, and he'll try anything to get out" DK Mark said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Demitri's Lair, he listened to the whole thing from the pool of visions. "Razgriz…he just might be the person I need for my group." Demitri said. "I know a way for us to free him, but it will take some time" The dark god said. "How long?" Demitri asked. "About a few days, maybe more." The Dark god said. "Then begin now" Demitri said as the Dark God left. "Razgriz, soon you will be mine" Demitri said and laughed evilly.

--

**God that was a long chap, but i hope this helps you understand more about Razgriz, i do own him, but this has notyhing to do witht he Razgriz of Ace Combat 5, just to make it clear, the name might sound similar but it's compeletly diffrent.**


	10. Zafir

**Well, here's another chapter, and another character to my story! hope u like it!**

**Chapter 10: Zafir**

DK Mark and the group left Dante and Vergil and headed back to the tower, it was getting late so they decided on going to bed. "Man today was tiring" DK Mark said as he got ready for bed. He noticed a note on his bed and looked at it, it read:

_I heard you where in town so I wanted to speak with you, meet me on top the roof to the bureau in the Saracen section of the city._

_Eye. Have. You_

DK Mark read the message again, wondering who sent it. Even so he changed again, put on a black cloak and went out the balcony, leaving a note on his bed before leaving. DK Mark jumped from his balcony onto a rooftop and began his way to the Saracen section of the city; he climbed the wall and slipped by some guards patrolling the wall.

He slid down and jumped onto the edge of a roof; he grabbed it and pulled himself up. _And those ninjas make it look so easy _DK Mark thought when he pulled himself up and continued to the bureau. He soon found t, a small building with a dome-like structure, and a grated garden entrance. He walked along some beams, carefully shimmying his way to the other building and walked to the entrance to the bureau.

He jumped down and walked inside. There was no one there, there where some rugs, a few pillows in the room behind him, and a table with some shelves behind it. "Well, you showed up" a voice said. Mark turned around and saw a black man in a robe leaning against the wall. The man didn't have much hair, but he smirked seeing DK Mark. "You seem surprised, come on, don't remember me?" the man asked.

The weirdest thing about the man was he seemed familiar, DK Mark wondered who the man was. "Who are you?" DK Mark asked. "Wow, even the king doesn't remember an old friend when he sees one." The man said. Suddenly he realized who it was. "Zafir? Is that you?" DK Mark asked. "Ding, you're correct. I've changed, and so have you." Zafir said seeing his old friend's new look. "How did you get here?" Mark asked. "Same as you, so tell me what happened to you." Zafir said taking a seat on the table

DK Mark then began telling him about his life since 7 years ago, he told him about everything that has happened in his life. "Wow, so you're the son of the first human to come here, your brother was a traitor, and you got a girl. Damn man you've changed." Zafir said. "I know what about you?" DK Mark asked. "Me? Well I've been trading a lot since I came here, about a few years ago, 4 if I remember. I worked with the bureau leaders and learned quite a bit. When I heard about you, I decided we should meet." Zafir said.

"You've been trading?" Mark asked. "Yep, I sell swords, weapons, armor, and ammunition for guns, various stuff like jewelry, and other things, even give information on some hotspots for a fee. I'm a trader of all shapes and sizes." Zafir told him. "Since the Hounds are back, I've been trading stuff like hotcakes, you see, the Hounds have been busy attacking supply lines and areas, so I supply the people with basic needs and get cash in return. I also get some information, like how Rich got killed, and about Razgriz" Zafir said.

DK Mark looked at him. "How'd you know about him?" Mark asked. "I know things, and I know you may need weapons, sure DL Mark has some, but he might not have some upgraded versions of them, I do. So I can supply you with weapons in exchange for some weapons you don't need, I take the weapon and you get the cash. So what do you say? You in?" Zafir asked.

DK Mark thought about it, he might need weapons and or armor, and some accessories might not be so bad. "Alright, I'm in." DK Mark said. "Alright then" Zafir said clapping his hands and getting up "If you need something, just holler, I specialize in speedy service. How about this? Tomorrow you bring your friends here and introduce me, and then I can help all of you. Besides, it would be good to have the Group back together again." Zafir chuckled. He jumped to an open window above DK Mark and turned around, giving his three hands sings. "Eye. Have. You" he said and jumped. DK Mark followed him and noticed he was gone. "Same old Zafir" he said and went back to the Tower.

* * *

**Well, looks like DK Mark has another old friend. what will happen enxt? Stay tuned.**

* * *


	11. Old Friends, and News

**Well here's another chap to my story, this was the only thing i could come up with. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Old Friends, and News**

DK Mark told the others about Zafir the next day "He's alive?" Marquis asked. "Yep, he wants to meet you guys today" DK Mark said. "I don't know, can we trust him?" Cynder asked. "Don't worry, he's fine, but if he tries to make a move I'll get him." DK Mark said. So the group went to the bureau where Zafir was to be located, they walked into the large room. "Where is he?" Spyro asked. "Well, you came early" a voice said. The group turned and Zafir was sitting on the table behind them, drinking a can of Coke.

"Dude!" Marquis said as he and Winston hugged him. "Guys, I though you guys died." Zafir said. "Looks like the gang's all here" Winston said. " 'Cept we're missing Will." Marquis said. "Forget about that asshole, he never should have betrayed us." DK Mark said sourly. "Whoa, calm down. At least he's not here" Zafir said. The four agreed as DK Mark introduced him to his friends and family. "Can't believe it, you're dad and mom are alive and the ones back home where foster parents, I never knew." Zafir said.

He soon met DL Mark and Godith "I heard much about you, they say you're immortal and can kill an army by yourself." Zafir said shaking DL Mark's hand. "That's mostly true, I heard about what happened 7 years ago, everyone in the dragon Realms heard." DL Mark said. "Heh, so you weren't the only ones, by the way I have some things that might interest you, like guns, exotic cars, and a bunch of stuff" Zafir said. "You had me at Exotic cars." Dl Mark said as he and Zafir walked to a door, discussing about guns and other things.

"Wow, 5 minutes and he's already good friends" Godith said. "Told ya he's cool." DK Mark said. After a while zafir began telling them about some news he heard, apparently a chariot race would be held in a few weeks, whoever wins would be crowned "Race Master". "Interesting, maybe this would be fun." DK Mark said. "Yeah, I also heard that Wolf loves races and would participate in the event. That's why I called you down here." Zafir said.

"I wonder if Will is Wolf?" Marquis wondered. "Probably, since he always made me angry back home, if he is, then I'm going to enjoy this." DK Mark said. "Count me in too" Spyro said. "Do you even know how to ride a chariot?" Sedro asked. "No but how hard can I be, I saw a few movies that involved Chariots" Spyro said. "But those are movies, this is real" Sparx said.

"I'll join too, in Rome I was the best racer in the city" DL Mark said. So Siegfried, DK Mark, DL Mark, Marquis and Winston, Dante, Vergil and Nero would participate. "Cool, I'll sign you guys up for the race, if you want, meet me at the Gladiator stables in the Arena district, that's where the race will be." Zafir said. "You own a stable?" DK Mark said. "Yep, I'm a stable master for Gladiators and Racers, we where just made and already I got some people joining in, if you sign for my stable more people will join, and more people means more money." Zafir said. "Alright sign us up!" DK Mark said.

--

Meanwhile, in Demitri's castle he had overheard the conversation. "Interesting, a chariot race. This will be fun." Demitri said. The pool of visions changed as Mad Wolf's appearance was shown. "There's a chariot race in the Imperial City, I want you to join it" Demitri told Wolf. Wolf barked and the vision faded. "I think I'll see for myself about this race." Demitri said and disappeared in a black smoke.

* * *

**Looks like the group is entering a chariot race, and Demitri is going to show up and Wolf is in too. what will happen next? stay tuned.**


	12. New Rides

**I thought about adding cars for the guys into my story, this was actually monecristo's idea for his so i thought about using it. Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: New Rides**

DK Mark, Spyro and the others began to train for the Chariot race in a few days; they soon went to see Zafir in his Stable. They found it close to the race arena, which looked like Circus Maximus from Rome as DL Mark told them. They saw some men wearing loin cloths practicing with wooden swords. Two where sparing against each other, while some swung their swords in unison, while being watched over by an instructor.

The group where lead by a servant to Zafir's office. Zafir was reading a piece of paper when they came in; he threw the paper on the table and greeted them. "So, you guys ready to join the race?" Zafir asked. "Yeah, but we'll need some rides first." DK Mark said. "No problem, since I'm a trader I get my hands on some stuff, sometimes cars, and I just happen to have some that fit you guys perfectly." Zafir said.

Zafir lead the group to a garage located behind his Stable, he opened the door and they saw five cars lined up in a row. One was a Black GT 500 muscle Car with a silver picture of two dragons and the head of a third on the sides "This one is for Lord Mark" Zafir said, DL Mark went towards his car and looked at it "Dude, Muscle Cars are my favorite, thanks man" he said and looked at the interior of the car.

The second car was a Black Lambo, it was a bit different than DL Mark's car, but it had the same paintjob and markings. "This one is for Godith" Zafir said. "Damn, you really know your cars." Godith said. The third was a black Skyline with hotrod flames painted on it; it had the same silver dragons on it. "This one's for my man Mark" Zafir said. DK Mark looked at it. "Nice" he said admiring it.

The fourth was a Black, Red, and White Audi R8 250. "Spyro, this is for you" zafir said. Spyro walked towards his car "Wow, when you get cars I didn't know they where this awesome." Spyro said. The last car was a white version of Dl Mark's car, this one ha d a black painting of the dragons. "Now, this one could go to Dante or Nero, but I won't decide." Zafir told them. Dante and Nero, along with Vergil checked out the car. "Nice paint job man." Nero said.

"I know, I got these from some friends in the human Realms back home." Zafir said. "How fast can these things go?" Spyro asked. "DL Mark's car can go up to 250 miles per hour, Godith's goes to 282 mph, Boss's car can go to 240, Spyro's for 250, and Dante and Nero's about the same as DL Mark's." Zafir said "Plus I added a Nitro booster to them for a boost of speed." Zafir added.

"Dude you out did yourself again." DK Mark said. "And as for the others, you'll have to ride with the others, I'll try and put you into teams or you can ride the simple horse driven chariots." Zafir said. "We'll take the teams" the guys said. Siegfried, Marquis and Winston went with DK Mark. The others decided to watch the race. "So you know where we can try these out?" Dl Mark asked. "Yep, follow me" Zafir said.

The guys went into their cars with the girls joining them as Zafir showed them the raceway where they would be practicing. They found a large racetrack with some sharp turns and various curves located just outside the City. "Alright time to test these things out." DK Mark said. The guys started their cars, they ignited with life as the group drove them through the track. "Wait, I don't know how to drive!" Spyro said. "Dude, just keep your foot on the gas pedal and don't crash." DL Mark said.

The five soon drove their cars through the track DL Mark drove with perfect skill, Godith was following him mimicking her husband's moves, DK Mark was doing good also, and this was his first time driving, Dante drove so fast that he didn't even try to slide through the curves, Spyro was doing a little worse than the others since this was his first time getting used to driving. The group did four laps around the track before finishing up. DL Mark was first, Godith was Second, DK Mark was third, Spyro was in Fourth after a neck and neck battle with Dante who came in last place.

"That was fun" DK Mark said. "Yeah, and I think I'm getting used to the car now" Spyro said "Where's Sparx?" Marquis asked. They soon found him throwing up on the side of Spyro's car. "Aww dude come on, I just got that thing waxed." Zafir said. "Well, this race is going to be fun." DL Mark said. the five went back to their cars and rove back to the City.

* * *

**Nice eh? i plan on using the cars for my next few chaps, R&R plz cause montecristo is tired of being the only one reveiwing**

* * *


	13. Race

**Here's another chappie, this one is the start of my next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Race**

Over the next few days the guys began to practice with their cars, Spyro was getting used to driving his car and soon began beating his best times on the track. The others where impressed, but no one could be DL Mark and Godith. They two where unstoppable on the track, coming in first and second each time beating their times.

Soon the day of the race began, the challengers went in with their chariots while DK Mark, Spyro and the others where getting ready. "Good luck" Cynder said and kissed Spyro. "Don't worry, I'm really good" Spyro said returning the kiss. "Be careful out there" Yulie said kissing DK Mark. "Relax; I'm now a professional driver." DK Mark said. "Just be careful" Elaine said. "Okay mom" DK Mark said.

The girls (minus Godith) and Sedro left the pit shop where Zafir came in. "Guys, just got word of who you're up against, some posers mostly" Zafir said. "These guys are so dead" DL Mark said. "Yeah, but some are experienced veterans, and I heard a man in black is riding" Zafir told them. "And wolf?" DK Mark asked. "Don't know, he'll probably how up in the last race. Listen, try not to get killed out there, a lot of money is betting on you guys." Zafir said.

"Oh, almost forgot, I added a little feature to the cars, push the button with the bike icon on it." Zafir said. DK Mark looked and found the button, he pressed it and the car suddenly changed to a motorcycle( looks like Cloud's bike from Final Fantasy VII), it looked like his car but it has flames on it with the dragons in the front of it. "Nice!" DK Mark said. "How did you get them to do that?" Spyro asked. "I modified them a while back, these things took a lot of time to configure until I got them right, oh in case some of you want to ride solo." Zafir said and snapped his fingers.

They soon saw some motorcycles like DK Mark's roll up by some mechanics towards them. "Aww sweet!" Siegfried said. "Nice!" Nero said. "Dude you are impressive" Marquis said. "I know, so anyone want to go solo?" Zafir said. Siegfried, Winston and Marquis, and Nero took the bikes. "Well that answers that" DK Mark said.

They soon heard a loudspeaker announce the race to begin shortly. "Guess it's my time to go, don't screw up out there, and watch out, the guys there will want your heads. In this arena, there are no rules at all." Zafir said and left them. The guys got ready and went in their cars and drove out of the pit shop.

* * *

The place was packed, everyone in the city, including people who traveled here from the other realms came here. Cynder and the girls where in the spectators box watching the whole thing. "I hope our husbands will be alright." Yulie said. "Don't worry Yulie, they will, don't forget my sister is with them." Cynder said. During the time after DL Mark showed up during the war she learned Godith was her sister and DL Mark was her brother-in-law.

"What if the hounds show up? I don't want Sieg to get himself killed." Cecelia said. "Chill sis, he'll be fine." Yulie said. They soon heard the trumpets sound as the racers appeared. "It's starting" Elaine said.

* * *

Demitri walked towards a shady spectator box and watched the race. "Wolf will be here soon." He said and took a sip of his drink he was holding in a goblet. _Wolf better not fail me or else _he thought as the race began.

* * *

The racers entered on their chariots, some in car and motorcycles. The crowd went wild seeing the racers. Suddenly they stopped as DK Mark and the others rode in. DK Mark pushed the gas pedal and turned the handlebar, the bike rode into place with the other racers before doing a wheelie and stopping.

The others went to their place, the crowd went wild at the site of the new racers.

"Whoa, when did they get those?" Cynder asked. "Thank me for that. Supplied them with a few new toys" Zafir said walking in. "Man you get way to much stuff." Cecelia said. "Heheh anyway, let's see how these things are in a race." Zafir said walking towards the edge. The racers prepared to star when they heard the noise of a chariot behind them. An all black chariot slowly rode out to the racers, the horse, cart, and wheels where pitch black. The man on the chariot gave them a smirk before speaking. "Well, Mark it's been a while." The man said. DK Mark suddenly recognized the voice and snarled, his eyes turned dragon. "Will." He growled.

The crowd was muttering in surprise. "No way, will?" Zafir said surprised. "What is a traitor doing here?" DK Mark asked. "Just came to wipe your ass again like old times." Will said. "You're dead here will." DK Mark said. Suddenly they heard the sound of a car behind them and saw a black muscle car ride from the roof behind the cars and land smoothly on the sand, the car drove towards the racers and parked in line. The window slid down revealing DL Mark. "Dude do you have to be so dramatic?" Spyro asked. "Let me think, uhhhhh no" he said.

The races lights soon began to count down.

3… The group turned on their cars/bikes.

2… Cynder and the others leaned forward to see better.

1… Demitri looked at Will, who nodded to him and put down his helmet.

0…

* * *

**Oh man this is awesome, What is will doing alive, is he working for Demitri? What about Mad Wolf? Stay tuned!!**

* * *


	14. Round 1

**Here's the next chapter i promised! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Round 1**

DK Mark and the others hit the gas pedal on their rides, the tires spun and they moved forward. Soon DK Mark and the others where ahead of the racers, but they where gaining speed and catching up to them. Will was somehow gaining speed faster than the others and soon managed to reach them. He grabbed a whip and lashed it at a racer next to him, the whip went around his neck and Will threw him off, the chariot slowly stopping behind him.

"What the fuck Will?!" DK Mark asked. "Survival of the fittest" he said. The others soon began doing the same thing, Spyro shot a fire blast at a racer's motorcycle, the motorcycle caught on fire and exploded in a ball of flames. DK Mark came up to a car and knocked on the window. The window slid revealing the racer "Sorry about this but…" DK Mark said and shot the steering wheel.

The driver lost control and crashed into the wall of the racetrack, the car soon imploded. Godith speared her tail into the wheel of a chariot, the wheel was smashed and the chariot began slowing down. "See ya!" Godith said and winked at the driver as it went behind her. DL Mark was in a battle between two racers, one on a motorcycle, another in a car.

DL Mark pressed a button and a compartment filled with his weapons appeared next to him. He pulled out his Dual Eagles and fired them at the car. The driver was shot in the head from a bullet and the car began swerving, DL Mark sped up just as the car collided with the bike and killed both in a fiery explosion.

The crowd went nuts during the entire race, when it was lap 2, the only ones left where Will, DK Mark, DL Mark, Godith, Siegfried, Nero, Dante and Vergil, and Spyro, along with a few racers. "Damn this is getting tough." DK Mark thought. Will grabbed a Molotov cocktail and threw it at the racer behind him. The racer went up in flames as another cocktail hit a racer's car. The car suddenly turned and flipped. DK Mark managed to lean his bike just underneath the car as it passed over him.

Suddenly he saw gas leak from the underside of the car. "Oh shit…" he said. The car exploded in a ball of flames. The crowd gasped seeing the site. "Mark!" Yulie said when this happened. Suddenly DK Mark rode out of the smoke, covered in black soot, he shook it off, the crowd went wild again as Yulie calmed down. "That was close" she said.

DK Mark managed to catch up with Will. "Hey are you insane? You nearly killed me?!" he said. "That's the plan." Will replied. They soon reached the final lap of the race. The others where behind DL Mark and Godith as they rode in the lead. The others tried to get ahead of the others. Soon they crossed the finish line and stopped their rides. They looked up at the scoreboard and saw DL Mark and Godith in first and second place, DK Mark came in third, Spyro came in fourth, the others came in the remaining places and will came in dead last. "Awesome, we can advance to the next round!" DK Mark said. "You won this round Mark, but I'm not done" Will said and snapped the reins on his chariot, sending him away. "Good luck with that asshole!" Sparx replied.

The others went to the spectator box to see the others. "Nice race you did back there." Zafir said. "Yeah, I thought I would be a goner" DK Mark said. "I thought you where gone after that explosion" Yulie said and kissed him. "I told you I'm fine." DK Mark said. "What about Will?" Spyro asked. "I thought that bastard was dead, but it appears he's not" Marquis said. "I'm going to go around and get some info, maybe I can find out more about what Will is doing here" Zafir said and left them.

"Excellent job out there!" Rasha said walking in with the other King and princes. "Glad you liked it" DK Mark said. "Liked it, hell everyone knows about it! We're going to have the race next week, so be prepared for then, we're going to add some extra things to the track to make it more challenging." Rasha said. "Good, by then we're going to tune up or rides." DK Mark said. "By the way, how did will get in?" Winston asked. "We don't know, he just signed up, we didn't know he who he was until now. We're going to look into this, until then, get ready for the next race." Rasha told them. "Don't worry; it's going to take a lot more than a bastard traitor to stop us." DK Mark said.

* * *

Will walked in to the shadowed room. Demitri threw a goblet to the wall and it shattered. He picked up another and drank from it. "Boss" Will said. "Don't "Boss" me Will, I asked you to do one thing and that's to kill DK Mark, but you failed Will, or should I say Mad Wolf?" he said venomously. Will transformed into Mad wolf. _**"Forgive me my liege; I thought that I could beat them, but that damn Dragon Lord Mark and his wife Godith are to fast." **_Mad Wolf said. "Then we should get rid of them." Demitri said. The Dark god appeared and gave Wolf a toolkit, and some explosives.

"Sabotage DL Mark and Godith's cars, make sure no one sees you." Demitri said. Wolf bowed and turned into Will and left the room. "This is going to be sweet." Demitri said and took a sip of his drink.

* * *

**Looks like Demitri want's DL Mark and Godith out of the race, what will happen next? Stay tuned!**

* * *


	15. Will's Sabotage

**Well, at first i was thinking about having Will sabotage DL Mark and Godith's rides, but after i read montecristo's review i thought of something different.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Will's Sabotage**

DK Mark and the others where helping each other out on their cars in the garage a few days after Round 1 of the race. "Dude we better get ready for bed, it's late." DK Mark said. "Yeah, the race is tomorrow guys, you should rest." Elaine said. "Yeah your right." Spyro said. The racers cleaned themselves off and went to bed. When the lights where off Will crept out of the shadows with the tool kit and explosives. He went over to the cars and looked at DL Mark and Godith's cars. "Hmm, should I do them first?" Will wondered. He looked at his explosives and saw a few where there, about 2 -5.

"Hmmm, DK Mark…" Will said and a cruel smile passed over his face. He went towards DK Mark's car and went underneath it, he put out some tools and an explosive, and he put an explosive on the bottom of the car and primed it. "It might not be DL Mark, but he'll do perfectly." Will said to himself. He still had one more explosive left; he decided to use it on DL Mark's car when he saw the lights turn on. "Who's down here?" DK Mark's voice asked as footsteps came down. Will transformed into Mad Wolf and left the room through an open window.

DK Mark came down but no one was there. "Must've been the wind." He said. He soon noticed the tool kit and explosives still on the floor. "What the?" he said when he picked the two things up. "Oh my god" he said and realized what they where doing down here. Someone tried to sabotage their cars. DK Mark checked each car until he found the explosive under his. He managed to get it off even though he wasn't good with mechanics.

"I got to tell the others." DK Mark said and ran from the garage. Unbeknownst to him (and Will) a camera was recording everything. DL Mark stopped the video at Will. "So, that's his plan eh? Sabotage our rides, that's low even for him." he said staring at the image. "Honey, come on." Godith said. "Godith, come look at this." Dl Mark told Godith. She walked over and looked at the image in shock. "W-What's this?" she asked. "Will tried to sabotage our rides." DL Mark said. "will? but why?" Godith asked. "he's working with someone, i'm going to warn the others and try to get the race called off." DL mark said. "Good luck." Godith said. DL Mark kssed his wife and left the room, Godith stared at the image of Will _Who are you really Will? _she thought.

* * *

**Well, good thing is DL Mark and Godith's rides aren't sabotaged, bad news, Will is working with someone and the second race might be called off. See what happens next.**

* * *


	16. News and a new plan

**Short chap i no but this is all i could come up with**

**--**

**Chapter 16: News and a new plan**

DL Mark went and rounded up the others to tell them what he found out. "This better be good Mustang, I was about to get some sleep." Spyro said. "It is, I checked the garage camera and found this." DL Mark said and showed them the video recording. "What the? Is that Will?" Spyro said. "Yep, looks like he was planning to sabotage our rides." DL Mark said. DK Mark ran into the room, panting and sweating "Guys…I found… explosives…in garage." He panted.

"We already know." Spyro said. DK Mark looked at him "so I ran up here with the bag of explosives for nothing?" he said. "Let me see those" DL Mark said. DK Mark handed him the explosives and he looked at them. "So, he was planning sabotage, but for who?" wondered DL Mark. "Maybe it's for Demitri" Siegfried said. "Probably, then that would mean he's here" DK Mark said.

"Yeah, but where and why?" Spyro wondered. "Should we cancel the race then?" Rasha asked. "No, if we can get Will we can find Demitri and take him down." DL Mark said. "Right, let's get some sleep." DK Mark said. The others went to bed but Godith was quiet the whole time. "What's wrong?" DL Mark asked. "It's Will, he seems familiar, but where?" Godith told him. "Yeah, I had the same feeling too, I thought for sure I killed him a while ago, but know that he's back I'm not sure." DL Mark said. "Yeah, come let's go to bed." Godith said. DL Mark agreed and went to bed with her.

Meanwhile Demitri was in a dark room when will appeared. "You failed, they know about the sabotage" Demitri said. "Forgive me but I didn't know they would find out." Will told him. "We'll have to resort to plan B, get rid of them in the second round, and use anything to do it. And don't fail me this time or so help me, I'll make sure you will be slowly and painfully beaten." Demitri said.

"Y-yes my liege." Will said and left. '_I will make sure of it they will pay for what they did to my father' _Demitri thought to himself.

**Looks like the race will continue after all, but how does Will seem so familiar to Godith and DL Mark, find out next time!**

* * *


	17. Round 2

**Here's TRound 2 of the Race! This one has some language so be prepared!**

**--**

**Chapter 17: Round 2**

The day of the second race came; Spyro and the remaining racers prepared their rides. "Good luck" Cynder said. "We will" Spyro told her. The others left and Zafir entered. "Alright guys, this race is the same as the last time, only there are five laps and some barriers along the side of the tracks. Will might try everything to get rid of you guys so watch each other's backs out there." Zafir said and left them.

The group did some last minute repairs to their rides and went out. Will was working on his ride when Demitri appeared behind him, scaring the shit out of him "Dude! Don't scare me like that" will said. "Cut the shit, listen I want you to make sure the others are dead, cheat if you have to I don't care, I want them dead." Demitri said.

"Okay, Okay, chill" will said. "Don't fail me this time." Demitri told him and stepped into the shadows. "I hate it when he does that" Will muttered and went out the garage.

The racers went to the starting line and prepared to start their rides. The lights began going red to yellow, the racers got into position, the light turned green and they where off! DL Mark and Godith shot ahead from the other racers with DK Mark and the other behind him.

Will pulled out his whip and lashed it at Siegfried" Dude what the hell?" he asked Will. He didn't answer and lashed the tire, the bike began swerving and crashed into the wall, Siegfried managed to jump from the bike before it exploded. "Siegfried!" Cecelia said. "I'm alright!" he said.

DK Mark looked back "Fuck!" he swore angrily and sped ahead. Will pulled out a trident (a three pronged spear used in races) and began stabbing at Nick's bike. Nero was next to him and pulled out Blue rose and shot it at Will. Will moved his head forward and the bullet missed. "What?" Nero exclaimed.

Will smirked and pulled out a gun, he shot his and Nick's tires in one shot, both blew out and the two crashed into each other. "Nero!" Kyrie yelled. "Nick!" DK Mark yelled. The smoke from the crash cleared and Nick and Nero where covered in soot and black ash. The two where getting up, but soon fell back to the ground, badly wounded. 'What the fuck's will's problem?' DK Mark thought.

The others tried to get ahead of will, Dante and Vergil where in a fight against will; they shot each other with their guns, well Dante mostly, Vergil was driving the car while Dante fired. "This will be a bit more challenging" Will muttered. He soon grabbed a grenade, primed it and threw it into the car. The grenade fell into the car and rolled into an unreachable area. The brothers looked ate ach other and jumped out just as the car exploded.

Dante and Vergil where alright, but the car wasn't. "Damn it! And I just got it waxed!" Dante said staring at the wreckage of the car. "Will is acting more aggressive that usual" DK Mark thought. Suddenly he felt something inside him. _Soon…Soon…_ DK Mark snapped back to reality and continued driving. "What the hell was that?" he thought.

They managed to complete the first lap; during the second Will was attacking Winston and Marquis. "What's wrong with you Will, this isn't like you!" Marquis said. "You're right, it's not." Will said and slashed Marquis's bike, he jumped just as it blew up. Winston's was sliced in half; he skidded onto the ground face-first. "Ouch" Cynder said as the bike exploded behind him.

Dl Mark and Godith saw everything during the race "Damn, this ass hole is so going to pay for this!" DL Mark said. He meant he was actually going to pay for the cars he destroyed during the race. In the end after they completed the other laps, and managed to dodge Will's attempts to kill them, they managed to advance to the next round, including will. The crowd booed him. "What's your fucking problem Will?" DK Mark yelled after he completed the last lap and got out of his car. "Listen I'm in this to win, nothing else matters." Will said.

"What about your friends? Or did you forget after your betrayal?" DK Mark thought. "Who need friends, this game is about survival and being on top. "will said. "But to kill the racers? That's genocide!" Spyro said. "Fuck this!" Will said and turned to leave. "Oh no you don't!" DK Mark said and tried to grab him. "No, leave this for the next race." DL Mark said stopping him. DK Mark growled and turned and left, heading to see his friends.

--

**Will is really begining to get on everyone's nerves, and more importantly, he just blew up most of thei rides! Something tells me he's going to be more than just paying interest for the cars he smashed. Anyway R&R plz!**


	18. Recovery

**Short chappie i know but this is all i could come up with. Enjoy anyway!**

**--**

**Chapter 18: Recovery**

DK Mark, Spyro, DL Mark, and Godith along with the others went to the infirmary where Nero, Nick, Siegfried, Dante and Vergil, Marquis and Winston where being treated. "How are you guys doing?" Spyro asked them. "Alright, Nero and Nick have some burns in some spots but nothing major, Winston's face might take some time, there's some scars and scratches but we're attending to them." a healer said.

"And Dante and Vergil?" DK Mark asked. "Their blood kicked in and they're fine." The healer told them. They went to see them and found them in beds. Winston was covered in scars, some still bleeding. Nero had a few burn marks and some patches on him he was being hugged and kissed by Kyrie, who he was trying to calm down. Nick had the same thing, other than that he and Nick where okay.

Marquis had a fractured arm and a broken leg, Siegfried had a bit of a sprained ankle but he was fine, he was getting kissed by Cecelia when they got there. "You guys alright?" DK Mark asked. "Yeah" Nick said. "Never better" Siegfried said as Cecelia kissed him. "Good" DK Mark said. "Listen, we need to get rid of will as soon as possible, that guy is nuts" Nero said. "Yeah, that ass hole nearly killed us, look what he did to my face!" Winston yelled.

"Calm down, I'll get him back" DK Mark said. "And that bastard ruined my cars!" Zafir said walking in with the others. "Will is much too dangerous to be left alive. He must die" Sedro said. "I know dad, but I'm wondering about Will, why is he doing this?" DK Mark wondered. "Because he's a crazed up nut job!" Sparx answered.

"For once, I'm agreeing with Sparx" DL Mark said. "Alright, so the next race we get rid of Will." Spyro said. They all agreed. "The next race will begin in three days from now." Rasha told them walking in. "Good that will give us time to prepare." DL Mark said.

--

Demitri was inside the dark room he was in when Will entered. "I'm impressed; you managed to get rid of most of the racers, but not the ones I wanted. Never the less, you succeeded." Demitri said. "With all do respect my liege; I will make sure the others are dealt with permanently." Will said. "Yes, but I want DK Mark alive if you can" Demitri said. Will gave him a confused look, "why?" he asked.

"For a very special reason." Demitri said. "I will do it" Will said. "Good, get rid of DL Mark, Spyro, and Godith in the third race, then get DK Mark." Demitri ordered. "Yes master." Will said and disappeared in a black mist. Demitri went to a mirror and concentrated. An image of a man chained to a wall appeared; the man looked up, revealing two blood red slits.

_Who dares to speak to me? _The man asked. "It is I, Demitri son of Malefor" Demitri said to the mirror. _Malefor's son? Why must you speak to me? _The man asked. "I can offer you freedom, in exchange for your loyalty." Demitri said. _Hmmm…Alright, anything to get out of here _the mansaid. "Good of you to answer…Razgriz" Demitri said with a sick smile.

**Looks like Demitri and Razgriz have formed an alliance, and Will is going to Die! Or the others might not make it to the final round. Stay tuned!**

* * *


	19. Round 3

**Sorry about the long wait, my internet wasn't working, but now it is so enjoy the long awaited chap, and montecristo, plz dont hate me for what's going to happen to ur cars.**

**--**

**Chapter 19: Round 3**

The race day came fast; DL Mark had given his car two turrets on the front inside the headlights. Godith gave hers a rocket launcher on her car. Spyro stuck with his and DK Mark put some guns and swords in the compartments of his bike. DL Mark let him borrow some of the guns "Just make sure you give them back" DL Mark told him.

Zafir came and told them the race track would have some barriers on the opposite side of the track. They got into their rides and rode to the starting line. The crowd cheered them as they entered Siegfried and the others where in the spectator's box watching the whole race. "Remember, incase will goes out of control, stop the race." Sedro said. They nodded and watched the raceway.

Will arrived on his black chariot; he shot DK Mark and the others cold stares as the race began. The light went green and they where off! DL Mark and Godith got into the lead, Will was right behind them, Spyro was coming up to Will just as they where turning. Will turned around and pulled out his gun. He fired some shots that only bounced off the rim; one hit the glass and cracked. "Damn" Spyro said. DL Mark noticed and turned around in a quick donut turn.

He pressed a button and the headlights turned to the turrets, he fired them. The bullets soared through the air and began chipping away at Will's chariot. He managed to turn the other way and missed the rest. DL Mark turned and continued his race. Will swore seeing the damage on his chariot. _Will, don't lose this race! _Demitri's voice echoed in his mind. "How?" he answered back. _You control a pack of wolves, what do you think? _Demitri told him. Will realized and smiled darkly.

Dl Mark, Godith, DK Mark, and Spyro where in a group of four and passed the line, going to the second lap. "Where's will?" Spyro asked DK Mark as they turned. They noticed Will's Chariot was there, but the horses and Will himself where gone. "What the fuck?" DL Mark wondered. Suddenly a large black beast ran behind him. It looked like a wolf with a weird helmet and covered in black smoke. "Holy...!" was all Spyro got to say before the creature attacked him.

The creature jumped on the top of Spyro's car, it began tearing its claws into the metal, ripping it like it was tissue paper. The creature growled at him and grabbed him by the horn; it pulled him up onto the roof and began attacking. Spyro managed to dodge the creature and bit it. The creature winced before biting Spyro on the neck. Spyro tried to get the thing off but it bit deeper into his neck. Suddenly s shot was heard and it flew off of him. DK Mark had pulled his pistol and fired it. Spyro realized his car was about to crash into the bumper and jumped before it exploded.

He grabbed his neck and tried to stop the bleeding when he saw a bunch of creatures, some where wolves charging at him. Spyro prepared to fight but they just passed him, he turned at they where heading straight for DK Mark and the others. "Shit!" he said and passed out.

--

Cynder looked at Spyro when he passed out. "Spyro!" she yelled. Some medics quickly hurried to him and got to him, the put him in a stretcher and took him to the infirmary. "Only DL Mark, Godith and DK Mark are left." Cecelia said. "Where's Will?" Yulie asked. They didn't notice where Will was until now.

DK Mark turned around and saw the wolves and demonic-wolves charging at him, he fired his guns and tried to stop them but they kept coming. He thought they where after him, but they only passed him. "Wait, if they're not after me then who…?" DK Mark realized who they where after. "Oh shit!" he said and revved his bike towards the creatures.

DL Mark and Godith rode side-by-side with each other, they went to the last lap and saw the creatures running towards them, with DK Mark behind them. "Shit, looks like the wolves are here" DL Mark said. "Spyro's been hurt" Godith said. "Don't worry, these guys are nothing we can't handle" DL Mark told her. They soon saw a black chariot being driven by two large grey wolves, the man in the chariot looked to be shrouded in black fog so they couldn't see him clearly. "What the fuck?" Dl Mark said.

The man cracked a whip he was holding and the wolves attacked DL Mark and Godith. "Fuck!" The two said and shot them. Most of the wolves where shot in mid air while some managed at rush and grabbed the rear of the cars. "Get the fuck off of my ride!" DL Mark said and shot them. Godith shot some with the rocket launcher, most of them disintegrated in balls of fire.

The launcher suddenly was shot off, Godith gasped and saw the man wielding a large sniper rifle. "Ohhhh noooo….." Godith said. The wolves son jumped onto the car as Godith tried to get them off. They soon where about to hit the wall when some where shot off, DK Mark fired his guns and picked them off one by one. Godith managed to grab the wheel as the car smashed into the wall. "Damn it! DL Mark is going to kill me for this" Godith said as she managed to avoid the car being blown up, but it stopped dead in it's tracks.

Godith tried to start it up but it only rumbled and stopped. "Looks like I'm out" she said. DK Mark rode up to her. "I'll be okay, just win the race." Godith told her. DK Mark nodded and drove on. DL Mark was fighting off the wolves that where after him, the turrets he added on the hood and back, along with his twin eagles shot at the wolves, most didn't get to him, those who did where shot by the eagles.

The shadow man rode up to him and pulled out a blade, a long black one. DL Mark pulled out his fire sword and they clashed. Both began clashing with their blades, showers of sparks appeared as they tried to attack each other. The turrets fired at the wolves suddenly stopped. "Don't tell me they're done now?!" DL said. DK Mark rode up through the wolves and fired his guns.

The shadow man fired his gun and the bullets bounced and collided with each other. DL Mark managed to shoot one of the wolves driving the chariot, the wolf stumbled and it fell behind. The wolves soon rushed at DL Mark, DK Mark tried to stop them with his guns and sword but they only passed him. "What's with them? It's like they're not even trying to get me" he said.

The wolves attacked DL Mark they piled onto his ride and it began to slow down. DL Mark pulled the sick-shift and tried to make it go faster. It went to 700 mph and he switched to a second gear shift, he did the same thing and most of the wolves began coming off. DK Mark shot the wolves and it began to increase in speed.

DL Mark shot off the wolf on the front of the car. He then noticed he was about to hit the wall and put the car into park. The car flipped in mid-air and turned in a circle. The car and onto the ground and began twisting as it kept going in a circle. The car soon flipped and landed right-side up. It had dents and scratches all over it, the windshield was cracked.

DL Mark got out of his car and saw the dents and damage. The wolves surrounded him. "You guys totally wrecked my car, and I just got new chrome spinners on it." He said. The wolves growled. DL Mark looked at them and pulled out a Gatling gun "I hope you have enough to cover all this!" he said and fired it.

--

DK Mark rode to DL Mark and saw him shooting the wolves "Damn you really hate them" DK Mark said. "Finish the race" DL Mark said. DK Mark nodded and continued to ride he soon got up to the shadow-man and they where neck and neck. They crossed the finish line. DK Mark stopped his bike and turned around the shadow man was gone but Will was there. "Looks like we go to the finals" Will said to him. DK Mark shot him a dirty look and he left. DL Mark pulled his car behind DK Mark. "God man, what happened?" DK Mark said. "The wolves, they messed up my ride" DL Mark said. "Good thing it wasn't destroyed" Godith said coming behind him.

"Where's your car?" DL Mark asked. His answer came when some mechanics appeared and they carried the car. "Aww man! Not that one too, do you know how much I had to pay for them?" DL Mark said. "A lot?" DK Mark asked. "More than that man." DL Mark said. They soon went to the garage and began to fix their cars. "Damn that guy was tough" DK Mark said. They realized Spyro was hurt and went to the infirmary. They found him with bandages on his neck. "You okay?" DK Mark asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say the same for you guys" Spyro said. "That man, he was leading the wolves." DL Mark said. "And what's weird is they didn't attack me or anything." DK Mark said. "Why would they only attack us and not you?" Godith said. "Maybe because they want me alive for something." DK Mark said. "All I know is DK Mark has to kill Will in the final round. When is it anyway?" Spyro asked. "Tomorrow" Rasha said walking in with the others. "What?" the four exclaimed.

"We believe Will is Mad Wolf in disguise, the man you fought today was probably him. If we end the race now we might not be able to get him. Tomorrow is our chance to kill him." Rasha said. "Alright" DK Mark said. They looked at him with weird looks. "I've been waiting for this for a long ass time." DK Mark said and smirked.

--

**Next race is tomorrow, and DK Mark is left! God this will be exciting, and montecristo, don't worry about ur cars, they'll be fine.**


	20. Final Round

**Short chap but this was all i could do. Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 20: Final Round**

The next day everyone went to the race track, DK Mark was getting is bike ready when Zafir came in. "Down to just you eh? Well try not to get killed out there, kill will or bust up his ride so badly he can't continue before the final lap ends and you get the title." Zafir told him. He left and DK Mark went to the track.

The trumpets sounded as DK Mark rode out on his bike, the crowd cheered and chanted "Dragon King!" or "Big Boss!" he waved at the crowd and prepared for the race. The trumpets sounded again and Will rode out, his chariot was driven by the same wolves from, the last race. "So, looks like who ever win get the title" Will say as he pulled up next to DK Mark. "Yeah, and I'm going to enjoy beating you." DK Mark said. "Pfft, yeah right, you couldn't beat me in Brawl" Will said.

DK Mark growled at him, back home they played a game called Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which he, Will, and Marquis would play on Fridays, he was always the first one dead. "That was then, this is now" DK Mark said and put on his goggles, the light began going down, they prepared to race, the light went green and they shot out of the starting line.

Will and DK Mark were neck-and-neck with each other, both attacking each other with swords. When the turn came they split and DK Mark got ahead. DK Mark rode out in front with Will gaining on him, he threw some flaming cocktails at DK Mark, he dodged them and tried to have will throw them in his path so when he drove in the other direction Will would be hit.

Will did get hit a few times by his own cocktails but still managed to get to him. They made the next lap and Will got more serious. He brought out two guns a fired them at Mark, the bullets just barely missed him so he turned around and fired some back. One of the bullets hit Will's wheel and it began bumping, it would give out soon if the race wasn't over with fast.

Will had an idea and dodged the bullets Mark fired off. He then turned to the wall and the wolves jumped on it, his chariot ran along the walls. The crowd gasped, even Spyro and the others where surprised. "Holy Shit! When could he do that?" Spyro said. "Is that even against the rules?" Cynder asked. "There are no rules in chariot races" Dl Mark said.

DK Mark looked back and saw Will riding up to him from the wall. "WTF?" he asked seeing Will on the wall. Will smirked and lashed his whip at him. The whip barely missed but did snap his goggles off. "Son-of-a-bitch these are my favorite goggles!" DK Mark yelled and fired his guns. Will's chariot jumped off the wall and soared through the air, DK Mark fired his guns as Will passed above him.

Will landed next to him and pulled out his sword, DK Mark clashed with his sword and noticed the wheel. "Bingo" he said. "What's wrong, you ready to quit? "Will asked as they passed the line. "No, but I am ready for this!" DK Mark said. He slashed the wheel off and Will began slowing down. "NO!" he said. "You lose!" DK Mark called to him. The crowd went wild seeing DK Mark win, Spyro and the others cheered as DK Mark slowed down his ride. They ran out and congratulated him; Yulie kissed him in which he enjoyed it. "Well done, you're the new Race Master." Rasha said and gave him a trophy that said "Race Master" in big black letters.

"No way!" Will said as he ran to them. "I'm not about to let that, _Halfling _beat me!" Will said. At the word 'Halfling' DK Mark pulled his blade out. "Are you really going to fight over a trophy will? Or should I call you Mad Wolf?" he asked. Will snarled and began transforming. A cloud of darkness surrounded him and he soon transformed into Mad Wolf. _**"You knew?"**_ he asked. "I had my suspicions when you tried to sabotage my ride" DK Mark said.

_**"Regardless, I still have some business to take care of" **_Wolf said. "What business?" DK Mark asked. _**"You'll have to get me first" **_Mad Wolf said and ran off. DK Mark got onto his motorcycle and rode after him. "Come on!" Spyro said and took off. The others followed him as DK Mark and Wolf rode off from the race track.

--

**Whoa! Will is Mad Wolf?! I didn't see that coming! What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	21. Will and Mark

**Here's another chapter, also montecristo, this one has a character i know you remember, and this one reveal who Will is. Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 21: Will and Mark**

DK Mark followed Mad Wolf from the raceway into the streets of the city. They drove past the people, who got out of the way, and made their way towards the outskirts. Spyro and the others where following them in their cars (DL Mark and Godith's got fixed) and saw the two ahead.

Wolf soon went into the forest, DK Mark parked his bike '_Looks like I'll have to continue on foot_' he thought and went in the woods. Spyro and the rest followed him. "Dang our cars won't fit" Spyro said. "We'll do it the old fashioned way, we fly" DL Mark said and turned into his half dragon form and took off with the others.

Wolf ran through the woods "_Good he fell for it, now for phase two" _he thought. He stopped at a clearing and turned around. DK Mark arrived (in his wolf form). _**"Well, this is certainly interesting, I've waited all this time to kill you, and here's my chance" **_Will said. "I'll make sure to kill you slowly and painfully for everything you did" DK Mark said. _**"Alright, bring it" **_Will said and charged at him.

DK Mark pounced at him and the two fell to the ground, they began biting each other, Will bit DK Mark's foot, he yelped and bit Will's tail. He growled and slashed his face; DK Mark slashed his stomach and bit his foot. The two jumped away and DK Mark transformed into his dragon form, Will surprisingly turned into a dragon too. "How did you…?" He asked. _**"Dark Powers man, Dark Powers" **_Will said and shot a fire blast at him. DK Mark counter with an ice blast and the two connected.

--

Spyro and the others where in the sky, searching for DK Mark and Mad Wolf. "Found him yet?" He asked Cynder. "No" she said. Godith and DL Mark where watching from high above them "See him?" DL Mark asked. "Nope, wait, I think I see him!" Godith said. They saw two black shapes clashing with each other. "Found him" DL Mark said and took off.

--

DK Mark and Will where having an all out battle in the skies, DK Mark shot about 50 blasts of different elements at will, who effortlessly dodged them. The two clashed their horns together. _'Damn Will's strong, Will's never this strong back home, but how is he this strong now?' _DK Mark thought. Will soon grabbed him and threw him into the ground. DK Mark turned into his half dragon form as will landed in front of him.

"You're good" he said. _**"That's nothing, watch this"**_ Will said and transformed to his wolf form, he let out a long howl, which was followed by several howls. "What are you doing?" he asked. _**"Summoning my friends" **_Will replied. Soon several wolves appeared from the trees and surrounded them. _**"Kill him"**_ Will said snapping his fingers. The wolves jumped at DK Mark, he dodged and began attacking them, and he wolves scratched him and bit him. He was soon covered in scars and bit marks. _**"Well, look at the mighty Dragon King, or should I say Loser King HAHA!" **_Will laughed. _**"Now die!" **_he said and the wolves jumped at him. DK Mark closed his eyes, expecting the end when he heard bullets and wolf cries.

He opened his eyes and saw the wolves dead on the ground, covered in blood and bullets. _**"What the?" **_will was cut off when he saw DL Mark dive towards him. "YYYYYEEEEAAAARRRRGGGGG!!" he said and fired off his guns. Will turned into his dragon form and dodged them. He expected him to crash but DL Mark tilted upward and flew straight at Will. "Holy…!" Will said before being grabbed by DL Mark and slammed into the side of a mountain.

Will heard a few bones crack before he was slammed back to where DK Mark was. He tried to get up but he was too weak to get up, DL Mark appeared and grabbed him. "Amazing, you're a wolf but a dragon also, I don't know how Heldar could do it but somehow he succeeded. Now prepare for death" DL Mark said and pulled out his gun. Will opened his eyes a bit, DL Mark stopped and gasped. "William? William…my son? Is that you?" he asked. Will looked at him again and DL Mark saw his eyes. "My son…it is you" he said and hugged him.

DK Mark walked up to him. "Umm, what the hell is going on?" DK Mark asked. "It's my son William, the Will you knew I killed a while ago, he disappeared a while ago, I thought I lost him" DL Mark told him. Spyro and the others arrived and noticed DL Mark hugging William. "Could someone explain what's going on?" Spyro asked. Godith walked up to DL Mark and saw William. "William, I thought you where gone" she said and hugged her son.

"Aww, that's sweet" Cynder said. William woke up "Mom…dad" he said. "Yes son?" DL Mark asked. "Listen…Demitri ordered me to do this…it's a trap…he's after DK Mark…I was ordered to bring him here…he's coming to…" Will was cut off when Demitri came and grabbed him. "Let him go!" DL Mark said. Demitri pulled back his arm and shot it through William, the spirit of Mad Wolf (Will the traitor) appeared on his hand as he dropped William.

"You failed me." He said. "Please master, I brought him like you asked. Please spare me!" Wolf pleaded. Demitri looked at DK Mark, then at Wolf. "Hmm…" he thought and simply said "No" and destroyed Wolf's soul. "What the hell was that for?" DK Mark said. Demitri only looked at him and smirked, "It's time" he said. DK Mark suddenly felt something inside him and screamed, he began fluxing in and out of Razgriz and himself until Demitri smacked the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"Mark!" Spyro said. Demitri picked him up and put him on his back. "What are you going to do to him?" Spyro asked. "I'm going t use him to bring back an old friend of my dad" Demitri said. "Razgriz" DL Mark said. "You're Malefor's son aren't you?" Sedro asked. "Yes, and soon you'll pay for killing him" Demitri said and soon disappeared.

"Damn it!" Spyro said. "We got to go after him" Yulie said. "Wait, let's take care of William first, then we'll go after Boss" DL mark said. They wanted to argue but they soon agreed and went back to the City. Yulie couldn't help but cry, they had defeated Will, but they lost DK Mark.

--

**Okay good news, Will(aka Mad Wolf) is dead and DL Mark and Godith found their son. Bad news, DK Mark has been captured by Demitri and Razgriz is going to be revived. Stay tuned!**


	22. The Devil Returns

**Here's another chapter, and this one has some characters both old, and new in it. You'll see what i mean when you read it. Enjoy and R&R plz!**

**--**

**Chapter 22: The Devil Returns**

DK Mark opened his eyes, he felt himself lying on a stone cold floor, and he could hear water dripping. He got up and rubbed his neck, it was throbbing since he woke up and burned. The last thing he remembered was Razgriz acting up and the black dragon-Demitri if he remembered- knocking him out. He groaned and looked around; he was inside a cell, made out of some strange red and black stone.

"Where am I?" he muttered. Suddenly a Hell Pride and Hell Envy came to his cell, along with Demitri. "So, you're up" he said. "This is your place? Wow, really need to work on it" DK Mark said. Demitri frowned "Silence, you're not in the position to make comebacks" Demitri said. "What do you want with me?" DK Mark asked.

"Oh I don't know… Revenge for what you and your brother did to my dad, and a certain demon inside you" he said puking DK Mark's chest. "Go to hell asshole" DK Mark said and spat at him. Demitri growled "Open the door" he commanded the Hell Pride. The Pride opened the door and he swooped in and slammed DK Mark to the wall. DK Mark struggled, if he was stronger he would've killed him, but something was suppressing his powers.

"Can't fight can you? Look on your arm" Demitri said. DK Mark looked at his right arm and saw a strange green snake on it. "That snake will bound your powers unless it can be taken off, but only someone of great power can do it" Demitri said and let go of his head. He grabbed DK Mark by the collar and dragged him through the dungeon he was in. He saw prisoners, tortured souls who where sent to hell for their crimes, some where put into cells and where trying to get out, screaming for aid and help.

Demitri soon brought him to a dimly lit room, four stands holding candles on four corners of a ritual circle burned brightly. The ritual circle had a bunch of strange hieroglyphics, written in a strange red ink; DK Mark realized it was blood. His back began hurting, like a pair of wings or something wanted to get out. Demitri placed DK Mark in the center of the circle, he place chains on his arms and legs and made him sit on his knees.

Demitri left the circle and the Dark God brought him the Gryphon gauntlets. "Interesting, even though he didn't do a good service the last time, he might be useful this time." Demitri said. He placed his hands on the gauntlets and they transformed into the soul of Raging Gryphon. Soon the light from it got brighter and the shape of a four-legged animal appeared, it extended its wings and let out a roar. **_"RAGE!"_** it yelled.

Soon Raging Gryphon stood before them. It had a bird's beak and the body of a lion-like creature. "_**Master? What is your command?**_" he asked. "I want you to see this, where the most powerful demon will be reborn" Demitri said. Soon Screaming Death, Diablo Angelo, and Crying Phoenix came in. _**"Well, well, well; Mark, I thought I was done with you after the Massacre, but it seems I can't get rid of you" **_Death said. "Glad to see you too _Kenny_" DK Mark said. _**"I go by Screaming Death now, that person is no more"**_ Death told him. "Now…" Demitri said "Let's let Razgriz free from his chains" Demitri said and snapped his fingers.

DK Mark suddenly felt a power pulse in him and screaming from the overwhelming pain. "No way…not this time…" he grunted and tried to fight the pain. Demitri sighed "It's no use to resist" he said and snapped his fingers. DK Mark screamed again as his back began bubbling, like a pair of wigs where sprouting. Suddenly a pair of wings _did_ sprout from his back, an angel and a devil's wing ripped out of him.

--

Inside DK Mark Razgriz began pulling at the chains, they soon snapped from the intense pressure. He rubbed his wrists as the chains dissolved _**"Free…AT LAST!"**_ Razgriz yelled and extended his wings.

--

DK Mark screamed as his eyes turned red, his scream was heard from the dungeons, all over hell they felt the power. Even in the dragon Realms they felt it. "Did you feel that?" Spyro asked DL Mark. He was silent; he felt that same power from all those years ago "He's back…" DL Mark said.

--

Back in Hell, DK Mark panted and sweat, he soon screamed again as a black dragon arm ripped out of him, soon another one, this time white ripped out until a man ripped out of his back. DK Mark fell to the ground, a large hole in his back and bled a lot, soon he passed out. The man who emerged from his back rose and wiped off the blood.

"Razgriz…its good to see you in person." Demitri said. The Hounds, Dark God, Diablo Angelo bowed in front of him. _**"Malefor's son…I'd never expect that you'd be the one to save me" **_Razgriz said. his tone had that of a demonic like tone, with a human's added. "Now then, let us declare your return to everyone in the world and above us." Demitri said. _**"What about him?" **_Razgriz asked pointing a thumb to DK Mark. "We'll send him to the Black Forest, no one will ever find him there" Demitri said and snapped his fingers. DK Mark's body disappeared in a flash.

"Get ready. Our reign of the Realms, and soon the entire world will soon begin" Demitri told him and they left the ritual chamber, the blood of DK Mark still staining the ground.

--

**Okay things couldn't get any worse...okay they just did. Stay tuned for my next chap, and Razgriz is mine! Just to make it clear, he belong to me, and no he's not the Razgriz from Ace Combat 5, just to clear things up.**


	23. UnghAgor, the Dragon God

**Hey everyone, heres the enxt chap, this one includes a character that belongs to montecristo. hope u don't mind me using him.**

**--**

**Chapter 23: Ungh-Agor, the Dragon God**

DK Mark landed on hard ground, his back was healing from Razgriz's return but it would take a while due to his power being locked away by the snake. He tried to remove it but it wouldn't budge. He tried to get up but couldn't due to the pain, he just lay there, bleeding and hurt. He was alone in some strange place he never knew about.

He lifted his head and could make out black trees, eyes looking at him from the shadows; the sounds of crickets chirping filled the air. He soon passed out. He felt himself standing on a floor and opened his eyes, he was surrounded by white, nothing but white.

"Rise young sire" a voice said. DK Mark tried to get up but his back burned again and forced him down. "I…can't" he said. The voice sighed "And how did you become who you are today by succumbing to small injuries" the voice said. DK Mark thought the voice was very familiar "Chronicler, is that you?" he asked. The voice chuckled "no, but you are close, very close" it said.

DK Mark soon felt a large burning sensation on his back; the large hole began healing and soon was whole again. "Who are you?" DK Mark asked getting up. Suddenly a bright flash of light shone and he covered his eyes, when it was over a dragon stood before him.

The dragon was white, with white horns, spikes, tail, golden eyes and underbelly. His tail was shaped like a cross but shaper. "Who are you?" DK Mark asked. "I am Ungh-Agor, the dragon God" Agor told him. DK Mark couldn't believe what he just heard, the dragon god himself? It was impossible yet it was true. "Forgive my but I didn't know that you where true, I've met the Ancestors but never you" DK Mark said.

"Young sire, you have met me before, when you where blind it was I who restored your eyes and gave you're your blade. And it was I who saved your cousin Leon during the insurrection. And yes, it was I who revived your mother and brought her to you." Agor said. DK Mark wiped off some tears "My lord, how can I repay you for everything you have done?" he asked. "By destroying Demitri, he is too dangerous to be let alive. And to destroy Lucifer" Agor said. "Lucifer?" DK Mark asked. "Yes, or as he is known as the dark God" Agor told him.

"Before I leave can I ask you something?" DK Mark asked. "Yes" Agor replied. "Do you know Lord Mark by any chance?" DK Mark asked. "Yes, he and his wife are my servants. And if you want to know about the man you fought in the Arena in the dragon Realms, he was a messenger I sent to warn of Demitri's uprising. He should be very familiar to you" Agor told him.

"Also, there has been something that's been bothering me, how did my brother Revan betray everyone?" DK Mark asked. "I'm afraid I can't answer that right now but rest assured i will inform everyone about your location and how you are doing, now go and stop Lucifer from destroying the Realms!" Agor told him. Suddenly a bright light surrounded DK Mark and he knew nothing more.

DK Mark woke up on the same patch of grass he was in; he looked around and wondered where he was 'Wait a minute, Agor! Was it all a dream?" he wondered. He felt his back but only felt his skin; the hole he suffered was gone. 'It wasn't a dream' he realized. he soon began walking down the forest path ahead of him, all the while one thing stuck out of his mind, he had met the Dragon God himself.

--

**So, DK Mark has met Ungh-Agor himself, thought a lot of questions remained unsolved, how did Revan betray everyone? How does the winged man sound familiar to DK Mark? Will the others know about this and rescue him? Find out in my next chap.**


	24. Rescue Operation

**Well, here's the next chap, this one is going to Sppyro and the others who just came back from Mad Wolf/Will's demise and DK Mark's capture.**

**--**

**Chapter 24: Rescue Operation**

Spyro and the others returned to the City and began to formulate a plan to get DK Mark. They remembered the prisoners Mad Wolf had captured and asked William where they where. "They're in a mountain right near here, over there if I'm right" William said and pointed to a mountain right next to the city, the full moon hung over it giving it a menacing look. "Alright, lets go" Spyro said. "I'm coming with ya!" the Scotsman said. They agreed and went to the mountain, William stayed behind with his mother Godith.

They walked up a path leading to the mountain; they found a door made of rock and broke it down. They grabbed a torch from the wall and walked down, actually the Scotsman ran down yelling, "I'm coming wife!" the others just looked blankly and followed him. They soon found the people trapped and chained to walls. "Is everyone alright?" Spyro asked. "By the gods we're saved!" one spoke. "Have any of ya seen me wife?" the Scotsman asked as everyone was freeing the prisoners.

Soon a large, orange-haired woman in Scottish clothing walked right up to the Scotsman "Wife" he said happily. Spyro and the rest gaped at him "She's your wife?" they asked looking at her. "WHAT DO YA THINK YOU WERE DOIN' MAKING ME WAIT THIS LONG?! HONESTLY, I THOUGHT BY NOW YOU'D HAD RESCUED ME FROM THAT DAMNED DOG, BUT NOOO, YOU SPEND YOUR TIME AT SOME DAMN CHARIOT RACE AND YOU NOW COME TO ME?! I SWEAR…" she yelled at the Scotsman, who just had a dazed look on him as she kept yelling at him. When she was done they introduced themselves.

"And what's this? You're friends with a bunch of lizards and a beast thing?" she asked. "Wife, these are the ones who served in the Great War years ago, including the Dragon Lord Mark" the Scotsman said. "Oh, sorry 'bout that, didn't mean to insult ya. Wait, I though the Dragon King was with you?" The Scotsman's wife asked. "He was, but he was captured, we came here first since we needed to get everyone out, since Mad wolf is dead" Spyro told her. "He's dead?! Good ridden I say" the Scotsman's wife said.

They soon decided to leave and they did, shortly afterward Spyro and the others had to discuss about DK Mark. "We need to get him from Demitri, who knows what will happen" Spyro said. "Yeah, but how?" Siegfried asked. Suddenly they soon felt a large burst of power surge through them, almost like something powerful woke up "What was that?" Spyro asked. DL Mark sat there, he remembered that power all those years ago "He's back…" he said. "Who's back?" Cynder asked. "Razgriz…" DL Mark said. Everyone froze right were they where.

"Are you serious?" Sedro asked him. "Yeah, I recognize that power all to well" DL Mark said. "Then, DK Mark was…" Yulie soon cried and Elaine and Cynder consoled her. "We have to find him, now!" Spyro said. "Yeah, but we don't know where he is, if we did we'd go get him right now." DL Mark told him. Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared and surrounded them. "What's going on?" Spyro asked. "Easy, you won't be harmed" a voice said. "Chronicler?" Cynder asked. "The voice chuckled "No, but you are close" the voice said. "It's been a while Agor" DL Mark said. Suddenly Ungh-Agor appeared before them. "DL Mark and Godith, glad to see you again" Agor said.

"Guys, meet Ungh-Agor, the dragon God" DL Mark told them. Spyro and the rest bowed before him. "Rise, you are the ones I should bow to, Spyro, purple dragon and savior of the realms" he sad and Spyro got up. "Cynder…you've been tied to Malefor for so long and have done many things since then, but you've proven yourself good and so, I cleanse your sins" Agor said. "Thank you Agor" Cynder said. "Ah Sedro, I haven't seen you since I saw you become Dragon King years ago. And Elaine, I hope you are enjoying your new life" Agor told the two. "We are now thanks to you" Elaine said as she and Sedro got up.

"Yulie…I've watched you and DK Mark since the first day he came here, I hope you and your new boy will be alright" Agor told her. "You know our child is a boy" yulie asked. "Yes, I bring new life to old, and Sheppard the dead to their new homes; your child will grow to become like his father" Agor told her.

"Agor, about our son…" Elaine began. "don't worry, he's in good hands, I just spoke to him, he's in the Black Forest right now. "Agor told him. "Then Razgriz has indeed be reborn" DL Mark said. "unfortunately, I saw the exorcism take place in Hell, yes he's alive." Agor told them. "where's the Black Forest?" Sedro asked. "It's located in the Land of Exile, no doubt Demitri sent him there knowing no one will find him. They saw a goddess who sings the most beautiful songs lives there some find her and follow her to her home, other go crazy just by one look at her and not following her." DL Mark explained.

"yes, that's true, go and find him and bring him back to the Temple, it was finished with constructed a while ago, I will contact you then." Agor told them. "Wait! Before we leave I have some questions" Spyro said. "Alright, ask away" Agor said. "How are Ignitus and the rest doing?" Spyro asked. "they are alright, I will tell them you miss them dearly" Agor said. "Ungh-Agor, in Avalar we saw Revan's star all waxen and glowing. Is he …?" Elaine asked. "Yes, he's alive, but I don't know where, all I know is that he and Demitri fought against one another shortly after DK Mark beat him, he lost but that's all I can say. Go and find DK Mark!" Agor told them and they where soon back in the room they where in.

"Whoa, was that all a dream?" Spyro asked. "No, it wasn't, I remember that guy so well even though I forgot about everything" Sparx said. "DK Mark is in the Black Forest, we need to find him." Cynder said. Everyone nodded and prepared to go to the forest.

--

**Well, that's it for this chap. But know that they now where DK Mark is, can they find him in time? And will Razgriz come to seek his revenge? Find out in my other chaps, R&R plz!**


	25. Luna, the Song Goddess

**well, here's the next chap, and i decided to add another character to the story. Note this character belongs to a friend of montecristo who i have no idea what his name is, and this explains and reveals more about sedro's past. Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 25: Luna, the Song Goddess**

DK Mark traveled through the Black Forest, careful not to awake any unnecessary predators, when he decided to make camp for the night. He gathered some fire wood and placed some rocks around it; he turned to his dragon form and blew some fire on the wood. It sparked to life and the eyes following him disappeared.

'Good, at least this will help me for the night' he thought and went to find some food. He transformed to his wolf form and began using he improved sense of smell to find some food. He found a deer and waited in the shadows, when it lowered its head to eat the grass he jumped on to it and bit its neck.

The deer tried to get free but DK Mark bit harder, soon it went limp and Mark carried it to his camp. When he got there he began eating it raw, ripping off huge chunks of meat from the deer's carcass. After a while there where only bones left of the deer he'd eaten, DK Mark lay back on his stomach (still in his wolf form) and soon began to drift off into sleep.

--

DK Mark woke up to the sound of something near his camp site, he grabbed his blade and used the fire gem, it began glowing and he set off to the noise. As we followed the noise he saw the wild animals of the forest going to the same spot, as he followed them he bean hearing someone singing. His arm began glowing and pulsed with a strange force as he went closer to the singing. He soon found himself in a clearing and saw a dragoness, she had white scales and sang in a voice that made his heart beat fast. The light she gave off seemed to dim everything in the clearing. Her voice was soft as silk, fluid like water, and light as a feather, he soon forgot everything that transpired and listened.

The strangest thing happened though, he felt like the music was familiar, almost like he heard it before, like a lullaby. He soon remembered his song his grandmother would sing and realized it was the same thing. He soon transformed into his wolf form and howled the song, matching her singing to his howling, it was like a chorus of people singing it.

When it was done the dragoness looked at DK Mark and smiled, DK Mark walked up to her and stared at her. "Who are you?" he asked. "Luna, the one who lives in this forest." The dragoness said. She began to move her fingers over DK Mark's face and down his neck when she felt cold metal; she traced it and soon found his amulet. "Where did you get this?" she asked. "It belonged to my mother, before she gave it to me when I was a baby" DK Mark said.

"Your mother?" Luna asked. "Yes, the wife of the dragon King Sedro" DK Mark said. Luna gasped "You know the Dragon king and his wife?" Luna asked. "Yeah, because I'm their son" DK Mark told her and showed her his right arm. Luna looked at the arm then back to him. "It can't be…" she whispered. "What?" DK Mark asked. "The last time I saw you was when you and your brother where babies, and that was years ago, my you've grown so much" Luna said and hugged and kissed him.

DK Mark was really confused, how did she know about him? "Who exactly are you?" he asked. Luna let go of him and smiled again "Because I'm your mother's sister, which makes me your Aunt" Luna said. DK Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise "What?!" he exclaimed. "I'll explain back at my place over there" Luna told him and pointed to a large mountain. "Where?" DK Mark asked. "There" Luna pointed again. DK Mark used his dragon eyes to see better and saw a narrow opening on the side of the mountain. "Oh" he said.

"You're just like your father when I met him." Luna said. "I should contact Spyro and Dragon Lord Mark and see if Agor told them where I am" DK Mark said. "Your friends with DL Mark?!" Luna asked surprised. "Yeah, why?" DK Mark asked. "Because I know him for a long time, when I met him and his wife years ago." Luna told him. "Right, tell me more while we go to your place." DK Mark said. The two walked through the forest as Luna told him about how she met Sedro.

--

DK Mark listened to Luna as she told him about his father, apparently, during the war with the apes and dragons, the dragons summoned Sedro as an act of good will to the humans, At first Sedro didn't make any friends and was mocked for him being human, but he made friends with Ignitus and the others, including Malefor. He met Elaine and Luna while he was strolling around town and, he actually began to fall for her but they couldn't be together since it was against the law.

"When Bahamut was crowned dragon king and so was Malefor, the dragon and humans decided to crown a human dragon king as an act of peace between the races. Everyone thought it would be Tyreal, who at the time was Elaine's boyfriend, but they decided it to be Sedro instead. Everyone was surprised, including Sedro as he walked up to them, Soon Bahamut recognized him as his younger brother when he saw him and revealed that he was once human like Sedro, but was transported to the Realms by Ungh-Agor" Luna explained.

"When he was crowned everyone was furious, including Tyreal, they didn't want him to be a king and soon began to attack. But then DL Mark, Godith, and Ungh-Agor appeared and told them it was them who decided to give Sedro the title, soon when Agor told him he would be a dragon like them he actually transformed into one! He told him he could turn to a dragon and human whenever he wanted to. When he turned back to a human his right arm was a dragon's, Agor then told everyone that he is to be the first Human Dragon King and to respect him. Everyone did and bowed to them, calling them the "Three Kings" and Sedro began to go out with Elaine since they could now, and Agor allowed her to turn into a human also to be with Sedro." Luna told DK Mark.

"Anyway, a few years later when Sedro and Elaine where adults (he was a teenager at the time he was crowned) Malefor was banished by the council for his powers, he blamed Sedro since he was human and left, soon the old Guardians where banished since their training was to harsh for everyone and made Ignitus and the others the new guardians. Even Tyreal was banished because he and Sedro had an argument that escalated into a fight over Elaine. Soon afterward he felt bad for himself and what he did and wondered why he was chosen for this, but Elaine and I helped him."

"Soon they got married and Malefor returned for revenge, Sedro and Bahamut and DL Mark went and stopped him, sealing him off in Convexity for good. It was around that time he had helped Sparda beat Mundus and around that time you two where born." Luna said. "Yeah, he feared that Malefor and someone else more powerful might get us and sent me to the human world until it was time for me to return." DK Mark said.

"Yes, but you also know about your mother's death, she was buried at her favorite spot, a lake near the temple underneath a tree, I felt so bad that I left and settled in the black Forest" Luna said. "Oh man, that's horrible" DK Mark said. "Yeah, but soon I heard that a new dragon King came and helped kill Malefor. I thought that Sedro had returned, but I never expected that it was you who did it." Luna said.

They soon reached Luna's home and entered the narrow hole, it was dark inside it, lit only by a few torches that hung on the wall. There was a bed towards the end as well as a mirror. "Not exactly the best place but it's better than outside." Luna said. "So tell me about yourself" she said to DK Mark. He told her about his life from his time in the Human world, especially about the Massacre that occurred. "Oh my, I'm sorry about what happened" Luna said. "I know, but even I didn't know it was Revan who was with them" DK Mark said and continued. He told her about his arrival and everything that happened since, including his fight with his brother, and wrapped it up with what had occurred recently.

"So, you came here because Malefor's son took out a demon inside you and transported you here hoping no one will find you." Luna said. "Yeah that sums it up." DK Mark said. He remembered about the others and took out his comm. Crystal and contacted them. "Guys" he said. The image of DL Mark and the rest appeared. "Boss! Your okay!" Dl Mark said. He was shoved aside and Elaine and Yulie appeared. "Are you okay?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I met someone who helped me. Where are you?" DK Mark asked. "We're near the Black Forest, how's everything?" Yulie asked. "Alright, oh by the way mom, you'll never guess who I found" DK Mark said and gave Luna the comm.. Crystal. "Sister?" Elaine asked. "Elaine how are you?" Luna asked. "I'm fine, Agor revived me so I could watch over my son" Elaine told her. "I know, your son told me, he's grown so much" Luna said.

"I know, he's not a baby anymore" Elaine said. "Hate to break u this reunion but your wasting my minutes" DL Mark said and took the crystal. "We're near the forest now, where are you?" he asked. "In a cave on the side of the mountain, can you see it?" DK Mark asked. "No, wait, is it the mountain with the narrow entrance at the top?" DL Mark asked. "Yep" DK Mark said. "Oh we're right underneath it" DL Mark said.

DK Mark looked up and ran outside, he could see DL Mark waving down below. "DUDE! YOU ALRIGHT?!" DL Mark yelled. "I SAID I WAS DIDN'T I?" DK Mark yelled back. "IS LUNA WITH YOU?" Elaine asked. Luna came out "YES, HOW ARE YOU SISTER?" Luna asked. "FINE, WE'LL BE RIGHT UP SHORTLY" Elaine said.

They began to come up the side of the mountain as Luna and DK Mark watched. Soon they reached them and Yulie hugged and kissed DK Mark. " I was so worried about you" she said. "It's okay, I'm alive aren't I?" DK Mark told her. Luna and Elaine where happy to see each other again and began talking for a while. "Why don't you come with us to the Temple?" Elaine asked her sister. "Sure, after all it's been a while since I left the forest" Luna said. She got her stuff and they soon flew to the Temple.

--

**Well this helps explain more about Sedro's past, and about Luna, stay tuned for my next chapter.**


	26. Aunt and Uncle, Mother and Father

Chapter 26: Aunt and Uncle, Mother and Father

**Chapter 26: Aunt and Uncle, Mother and Father**

DK Mark explained everything to the others on their way to the Temple, by the time they reached it the sun had begun to rise and they could see it. When they landed they where surprised to see how huge it was compared to the old one. They entered the main room and saw statues of dragons carved out of marble; they went down a hall and saw paintings of battles, great dragons of different ages, etc.

"Holy Christ, this place is huge" Luna said. "Yep, we finished construction right before we left to find the other Hounds." DL Mark said. He showed them their rooms, in which Spyro and Cynder took. The next room was for DK Mark and Yulie, the one next to them was for Sedro and Elaine. The others where occupied by Siegfried and Cecelia, Dante and Vergil shared a room, Nero and Kyrie too, DL Mark, William, and Godith also, Winston, Marquis, and Zafir got one too, and Luna got the last room.

When everyone was settled in they decided to go and have dinner, they went to the dining room and found Leon there. "Leon, what are you doing here?" DK Mark asked his cousin. "I came here to see the new place, not bad, how's everyone?" Leon asked. "Fine, except of course a 2,000 year old demon inside DK Mark is free and he can't fight back due to a snake on his arm holding back his power, other than that we're okay" Sparx said. DK Mark was very close to punching Sparx's lights out but Yulie stopped him. "You got lucky" he told Sparx.

When they had dinner DK Mark explained everything to them. "So Razgriz is back?" DL Mark asked. "Yep, and I can't do anything about it until I get _this_ off." DK Mark said showing them the snake. "You know I just realized something" Sparx said. "What? That your annoying and don't know when to shut up?" Cynder asked. Everyone laughed but Sparx just imitated her "what? That you're annoying and don't know…no!" he said. "Then what?" Spyro asked. "If Bahamut and Luna are DK Mark's aunt and Uncle, doesn't that make them Leon's Mom and Dad?" Sparx said.

They looked at Luna, the Leon, and then Sparx "He actually made sense" Dl Mark said. "Is this true?" DK Mark asked Luna. She nodded "It is, I am Leon's birth mother" Luna told them. Leon looked at her in shock "What?" he asked. "How long have you been watching Bahamut?" Luna asked. They soon saw Bahamut appear from the shadows. "I knew you had returned, but why?" Bahamut asked. "Our nephew wanted me to come." Luna said.

"What happened between you two?" Spyro asked. "Back after Malefor's defeat I found out our son had been given a taboo, I was ashamed and scared at what would happen to us if anyone found out, and when my sister died I grew heart broken, so I left after giving birth to Leon, I didn't want anyone to know I was still alive." Luna explained. "But after finding my son with no taboo and my sister revived I decided to return and apologize. Can you ever forgive me for what I have done?" Luna asked Leon.

They looked at him, Leon sighed "All my life I wanted to know who my mother was, but after finding out the truth, I don't know." Leon said. "But I do know this, that was hen, but this is a new chance to correct what happened. I forgive you" Leon told Luna. She hugged and kissed her son, shedding a few tears "And Bahamut?" she asked. "If our son can forgive you, then I can too" Bahamut said and they hugged.

DK Mark and the rest watched the heart-warming moment, DK Mark thought about his family and wondered about Revan. He took out the picture from his old home and looked at Revan's image. If he was alive, would he feel the same way about this? Who's to say?


	27. Revan's Betrayal

**Okay, you've read my stories this far and i no ur wondering "How did Revan betray everyone?" Well, this chapter answers that question. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 27: Revan's Betrayal**

A few hours after Luna, Leon, and Bahamut had their family reunion everyone went to sleep…everyone except DK Mark. He sat on the edge of the balcony and looked up at the full moons; he took out the picture of his foster family and looked at Revan. "How could it have come to it… that you would turn against us, Why?" he asked out loud.

He soon went to bed and tried to sleep, but his dreams where of his brother during the Massacre all those years ago. _He saw Revan look over the burning ruins of their home, Malefor and the others behind him. "You seem upset, are you actually ashamed at what you did?" Malefor asked. Revan only snorted "No…not at all" he said. He licked off his brother's blood from his blade and looked at the picture; he set it on fire and tossed it aside before following Malefor and the rest through the portal._

DK Mark woke up from his nightmare, panting and sweating "It was just a dream" he said. But yet it felt so real, almost like he was there. "God I must know, how did Revan betray everyone?" DK Mark whispered. Suddenly he was surrounded by light and found himself in Heaven. "What the?" he asked when Ungh-Agor appeared in front of him.

"Good to see you again young sire" he said. "Agor, what's going on?" DK Mark asked. "Well, I couldn't help but overhear your thoughts about Revan's betrayal and I wanted to show everyone how he betrayed us." Agor told him. "Everyone?" DK Mark thought when Spyro and the rest appeared behind him. "What the? How'd we end up here?" Spyro asked.

"Ungh-Agor!" Sedro said and they bowed. "Rise, I brought all of you here to see how Revan betrayed everybody all those years ago. Sedro, I think you already know how he did it, but your son must know" Agor told him. "Yes, it's time" Sedro said. There was another flash and they stood above the Temple. "Whoa!" Sparx said as everyone was shocked.

They saw a hoard of apes attack from the forest around them and everyone trying to hold them back. "This was during an attack on the Temple that it occurred." Agor told them and the scene shifted to the interior. _"Hold the gates!" Ignitus yelled as he fought off more apes. "There's too many, we have to pull back!" Terrador said. "Damn! Where's Revan?" Ignitus asked. "I don't know, he left before they attacked." Terrador said. "Of all the times to run off" Ignitus thought as he roasted an ape alive._

_Suddenly Cyril and Volteer appeared after killing some apes and lent the two dragons a hand. "About time!" Terrador said. The four Elders and some Dragons had begun to turn the tide to their side, but suddenly a dragon was cut down by a man in a black robe wielding a long claymore._

_A second dragon was killed by three arrows in his neck, they looked up and saw another black-robed man wielding a bow and arrow atop a window. A third dragon was battling a third man with a sword and shield, the man stabbed him through the throat and sliced off the head. And a fourth man wielding two broad swords sliced a fourth dragon into pieces._

_The man licked off the blood and jumped, the other three jumped and soon landed next to one another in a row. "Who are you?" Ignitus asked the men. The men slowly removed their hoods and they gasped. The four men before them smirked. "Nylon, Grabacr, Cyrix…" Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril said one by one "Revan…" Ignitus finished. Clapping could be heard and they saw Falzar (when he was still corrupted by Malefor) walk up to the four. "Ah, that was most impressive my Demon Lords" he said. The four bowed on one knee before him. "My lord" they said in unison. _

_"Revan…What's the meaning of this?" Ignitus asked. "Revan turned around, revealing his now red, demonic eyes "Revenge…" he said coldly. "Revenge? For what?" Cyril said. "For what my father did to me" Revan replied. "Your father?" Terrador asked. "Yes…Sedro the dragon King" Revan said. _

_Ignitus and the rest gasped "You know?" Ignitus asked. Revan closed his eyes and smirked again "It's about time you arrived…father" Revan said as Sedro appeared. "Revan…Why are you doing this?" Sedro asked. "I believe you know why…revenge for what you did to me and Mark when we where only infants" Revan told him._

_"But how did you…?" Sedro suddenly looked at Falzar "You didn't!" he yelled. "Yes, I told him everything" Falzar said. He opened a portal and they began going in "Come Revan let's leave these fools" Falzar said and went through. Revan turned and looked at his father, he flipped up his hood and donned a mask before entering the portal, which promptly shut._

_---_

DK Mark and the others where silent as they reappeared in Heaven again. "Now you know" Agor said. "So…that's how he did it" Spyro said. "I can't believe he just threw it all away like that" Cynder said. "My son, I'm sorry about what you had to see, but I thought you weren't ready to know how he betrayed us until it was right" Sedro told him. "So, when he betrayed Falzar during that attack on the Temple before we to get Spyro" DK Mark began. "He fake-betrayed them, he wanted it to look like it was real to gain everyone's respect, then when it was tight he fully betrayed us. And you know what happened" Agor said.

DK Mark now realized that everything his brother did, everything he had done when he betrayed Falzar was fake, and the words he said where fake also. "What happened to him after I beat him?" DK Mark asked. "Well, all I know for sure was that he found Demitri and fought him, but I can say that he must've lost the fight." Agor said. "Then we have to stop Demitri before it's too late" Spyro said. "Yes, I will return you to Earth, defeat Demitri and bring his ambitions to an end. But before I go, let me get rid of that for you." Agor said and did a motion with his hand, the green snake on DK Mark's arm shattered into pieces before they where engulfed by light.

DK Mark woke up as did Yulie to see the sun rising in the window. "Was that all a dream?" DK Mark thought. He looked at his right arm and saw the snake gone. He realized it wasn't a dream, and what he saw wasn't a dream either. He finally knew how Revan betrayed their people.

---

**Well, hope you enjoyed that, and hope it answered the questions you wanted to know.**


	28. The Dragon City, Warfang

**Well, here's another chapter, and this one i decided to add a location from DOTD. PLAY THE GAME TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!**

**---**

**Chapter 28: The Dragon City, Warfang**

DK Mark went to breakfast where he saw the others. "Man I had the weirdest dream, you guys where there, and I saw Revan and some other guys, even you dad when you where evil" Spyro said. "That wasn't a dream, what we saw was how Revan betrayed us" DK Mark told them. "It was real?" Spyro asked. "Yep, if it wasn't then I would've had the snake on my arm" DK Mark said and showed them his right arm.

The green snake was gone "Then, it was real" Cynder said. After they had breakfast they wondered where DL Mark went. "You know how he is, he's always out doing stuff, and half the time I don't know where he is" Godith said. DL Mark suddenly appeared in a flash of light. "Dude, seriously stop doing that!" Sparx said. "Guys, how about we take a trip to Warfang for today, you know a day-off?" DL Mark asked.

"Ah, Warfang, I haven't been there in years. I wonder if they still have that statue of me when I was coroneted." Sedro wondered. "Well let's go then, I have a house there we can stay in." DL Mark said. "Where is Warfang anyway?" DK Mark asked. "Right over there" DL Mark said and pointed outside. They went to the balcony and could see Warfang right in front of them. "Oh" they said.

They packed up and went to the gates "Keep this place guarded while we're gone, and watch out for the Hounds and Demitri" DL Mark told the guards. "Yes sir!" they said. They took off and flew to Warfang City. "Tell us about the City." Spyro asked DL Mark. "Well, it was made as a gift to the dragons by the moles, the humans at the time wished to help them in order to seal a pack between them. Back then we where quite revered." DL Mark said.

"When the City was finished Bahamut, Malefor and I where crowned Dragon Kings. Since then Dragon Kings where revered higher than dragons, until Malefor betrayed us. Then Revan, since then most where concerned about what would happen if my son betrayed us, but now they've seen that he won't." Sedro said and looked at his son. He scratched his nose and grinned.

They reached the City in a few hours and arrived at the gates. "Who goes there!" a guard asked. "The Dragon King and his family wish to enter Warfang City" DK Mark said. The gates opened and they saw the City, dragons flew in the air doing their normal routines, moles waddled around carrying baskets on their heads, some patrolled the walls with some dragons. "Wow, big place" Sparx said. "Alright, we have a lot of time so enjoy yourselves and meet me at my place; it's the giant mansion with some dragon statues and big garage in the back." DL Mark said.

So everyone split up and explored the city, Zafir went to a meeting with the other bureau leaders of the Merchant Guild; Sedro, Elaine, Bahamut, Leon, Luna, DK Mark, and Yulie where going around town, seeing the sites. They soon found a statue of Bahamut, Malefor, and Sedro in the square. "Wow, so that's what you looked like" Leon said. The statue showed Sedro with his hands on his sword placed down, Bahamut looking at his right and Malefor to his left.

"Good times" Sedro said. DK Mark stared at the statue and couldn't help but see Leon, himself and Spyro in the same position as the statues. They soon began to see the sights of the city; they found the others and decided to have lunch. "Man this place is huge!" Spyro said. "Yep, hey where are Dante, Vergil, Nero, and Rasha and the others?" DK Mark asked. "I think they went to explore some more." Spyro said. They finished lunch and continued to explore the City.

After a few hours of walking the sun began setting, so they decided to find DL Mark's place. They didn't have to search long since they found it in a few minutes. A large mansion or castle should be more appropriate, stood before them. Two large dragon statues hovered over them. The front lawn had two large fountains and a small garden. Turrets where posted at the gates and followed DK Mark and the others as they walked into the front lawn.

They rang the door bell and a servant appeared. "May I help…" he paused when he saw DK Mark. "My King, my master has told me you would come, please come in." the servant said and they walked in. The foyer was furnished with expensive things, portraits of locations they visited and hadn't hung on the wall. They soon saw a large portrait of DL Mark and Godith surrounded by a bunch of other dragons, they had to guess they where their kids. "Whoa, that's a lot of kids they have" DK Mark said. "Well he had all of time itself to have a family" Cynder replied.

DL Mark walked down the stairs, dressed in fancy cloths of red, gold, black and many others. "Welcome, I trust you're enjoying yourselves." DL Mark said. "Man you have a huge house" Spyro said. "That's nothing, wait to you see the rest of it" Dl Mark said. He gave them a tour of his home; they saw the kitchen (which was huge!), dining room, armory where he stored his weapons, guns, and even some devil arms he got. "Cool" Dante said looking at the devil arms hung on the wall. "There's even a shooting range and training course outback to try them out" DL Mark told them.

They saw his garage, which was filled with dozens of cars, about 200 or more. A large garden that was based on Japanese culture. "Bow this is something I can enjoy" Jack said. He showed them a bunch of bedrooms for them, each one larger than the last, and the largest was for him and Godith, and each one included a bathroom and balcony. "Dude you're so goddamn lucky, how can you afford this?" DK Mark asked. "I'm the richest man alive, I have a lot of money. "Dl Mark said. "This beats my old home by a long shot" DK Mark said.

After getting their rooms they went to the dining room for dinner. "Dude, I have to say, you've got a huge house." Spyro said. "Yep, and also I've gotten word about Demitri, he's been quiet for a while now, probably waiting for his chance to strike" Dl Mark said. "Anything else?" DK Mark asked. "Yep, he was working on something, from what my spies said it has to be something bad, like an army or something." DL Mark said. They finished dinner and went to bed.

Spyro stared out of the balcony into the night sky. "What are you up to Demitri?" he thought to himself. "Spyro? Are you coming?" Cynder asked. "Sure" he said and went to bed. "Man today was great, wonder what we'll do tomorrow" Cynder asked. "Spyro yawned "We'll see, Good night" Spyro said kissing Cydner. "Night" she replied and kissed him back before they fell asleep.

---

In Hell, Demitri watched from the pool of visions. "Razgriz, is everything ready?" he asked. Razgriz walked beside him, wearing a shirt and pants that where white and black to match his wings. "Yeah, we're ready." Razgriz said. "And Metal Gear?" Demitri asked. "Just finished it, those fools won't know what hit 'em." Razgriz said.

Demitri looked at the pool and Raging Gryphon, Screaming Death, and Crying Phoenix appeared. "Listen head to Warfang City, we're going to give them a little surprise when we get there" Demitri told them as the vision faded. Diablo Angelo walked up to them "You and Razgriz will enter DL Mark's place and begin to destroy it, I'll come with my army and finish them off." Demitri told them. They nodded and entered a portal before it closed. "At last" he said. "Now my revenge will be at hand" he laughed evily as the pool showed DK Mark and his wife sleeping.

---

**Now here's where it might look like the game from here. Will everyone be able to stop Demitri? What is the Metal Gear he created? What will happen next? Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	29. Demitri's Invocation

**Well, here's a second chapter i'm adding. In case ur wondering it's like the cutscene in Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy 7, in which case i don't own what demitri says. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 29: Demitri's Invocation**

DK Mark woke up to see the sun shinning in the room. He walked out to the balcony and felt the sun warm up his face. "Ah, now this is how you start a Friday" he said. Yulie slowly woke up and yawned. "Morning" he said and pecked her cheek. "Morning" Yulie said and pecked him back. "Man today's going to be great" DK Mark said. "Yep, and don't forget I'm due at anytime" Yulie said placing her hand on her belly.

"It's been 9 months already?" DK Mark asked. "Yeah, come on everyone's waiting" Yulie said climbing out of bed. The two went to the dining room when a servant passed them. "Excuse me but my master Mark has requested that you meet him in the communication room." The servant said. He showed them where it was and left. The room was filled with TVs and other electronic equipment.

DL Mark and the others where in front of a bunch of monitors when they arrived. "Something up?" DK Mark asked. "Yep, we just got word that a huge army is going to attack Warfang later today" DL Mark said. "Did you inform everyone?" DK Mark asked. "Yep, we're beginning to take them to shelter as we…" he was cut off when a servant ran in. "Lord! A rogue transmission is being broadcasted on all channels!" the servant said. "Where to?" DL Mark asked. "Everywhere! Even the Imperial city and Forgotten lands." The servant said.

Suddenly the monitors all showed a dragon sitting on a throne. They recognized the dragon as Demitri. "At last…" he said. "The time has come, to cleanse this world" he continued. "Those who value their lives will be spared for the cause; those who won't will be…hunted down and exterminated." Demitri said. "They will be slashed, strangled, and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed and crushed; garroted and impaled, shot and executed without mercy" Demitri said.

All over the world everyone saw his announcement. "The time has come, to cleanse this world" he said again and soon began laughing hysterically. The screen soon went static and everyone was silent. "Oh my god" Godith said. "So it has begun" Dl Mark said. Suddenly they heard a thud "What was that?" DK Mark asked. They went to where the sound came from and saw Razgriz and Diablo Angelo right in front of them. "Well what do we have here? The dragon king and his family, and DL Mark too. Remember me?" Razgriz asked.

"Yeah, you're the demon who won't stay down after I keep kicking his ass." DL Mark said. Diablo Angelo brandished his sword and his eyes glowed. DK Mark took out his sword too and took his stance. The two charged at each other and so did DL Mark and Razgriz.

---

**What will happen next? Stay tuned!**


	30. Devils vs Dragons

**Well, here's the next chapter. Oh and this one will reveal some shocking things, and Razgriz's appearence has changed.**

**---**

**Chapter 30: Devils vs. Dragons**

DL Mark clashed with Razgriz as Diablo Angelo fought DK Mark. "Wow, got to admit your stronger than last time" DL Mark said. "I've been storing my power all those years in Hell" Razgriz said. "Not to mention working on your hairstyle." DL Mark said. Razgriz's hair was completely different than when he last fought him, back them it was black and short; now it was half white and down **(like DK Mark, and Dante's hair)**, and the other half was black and slicked back **(Vergil and Revan's style.)**

"That's not all" Razgriz said and suddenly jetted away in a trail of white flames. The cloak he wore was burned off; revealing his wearing a black and white exo-suit (**the one Solidus wears in Metal gear solid 2)** four tentacles appeared on his back too. "Wow, you weren't kidding" DL Mark said surprised. Razgriz pulled out two long blades, both had gun pieces on the hilts, one was white, and the other was black **(like Weiss's gunblades from Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy 7.)**

"What's up with the white and black?" Sparx asked. "They're my favorite colors." Razgriz said and twirled his blades; one in his right was flipped backward while the other stayed the same. "Let's go" Razgriz said as his visor mask slid over him. He jetted towards DL Mark; black fire trailed him and sliced both blades. DL Mark blocked it and sliced his blade as Razgriz, as the two battled each other, creating large craters in the floor and destroying some of DL Mark's furniture, DK Mark was fighting Diablo Angelo with tooth and claw (literally.)

DK Mark sliced Diablo Angelo with his blade and Dragon arm, the sword left scratches in the armor but his nails left some deeper ones. DK Mark's nails could cut through metal and stone at times. Diablo Angelo blocked most with his blade but soon was being easily beaten by him. Suddenly he released a burst of power and purple and black lightning shocked the floor.

He charged at DK Mark with incredible speed and power in his strokes. _"What the? How'd he get this strong…wait, what's this power I'm sensing, I haven't sensed a power this strong since…Revan"_ DK Mark thought. In all his years living only revan possessed the power he felt now. _"Could this knight be…"_ he wondered. He dodged an attack by Diablo Angelo and sent a burst of power that sent him flying to the wall.

DK Mark did some hand signs and charged up his Lightning Blade attack. Diablo Angelo got up from the wreckage and charged at DK Mark. DK Mark finished charging and transformed into his Dragon King form, the lightning in his hand turned gold and he charged at Diablo Angelo. Both clashed with the Lightning Blade making contact, sending Diablo Angelo soaring into the air and destroying half the wall.

"Dude! Not my house!" DL Mark said. "Sorry!" DK Mark replied. DK Mark looked at the hole he made and the silhouette of a man hunched over appeared. _"Oh come on!"_ DK Mark thought and prepared his blade. The man walked out revealing himself to be Diablo Angelo, but half of his helmet was coming off and his armor on his left began falling apart too. Diablo Angelo lifted his head and everyone gasped.

The man left half of him was human, slicked back dirty-blonde hair, red draconic eyes, and a growl on his face. His left arm was a dragon arm like DK Mark but black. They suddenly knew who it was "Revan?" DK Mark asked his brother. Razgriz jetted over to Revan/Diablo Angelo. "Damn, you win this time, but you can't stop Demitri from taking over this world! We'll be back, but before we go..." Razgriz soon let out a cat-like howl **(Ocelot's howl from Metal Gear Solid 3)** before disappearing.

"What the fuck just happened?" Spyro asked. "I think we're about to find out." Dl Mark said. They soon heard loud noises coming from the gates and went there. "No way you two" DL Mark said to Cynder and Yulie "You'll hold us down, get to the hospital first. You've got your children to protect." DL Mark told them. The two agreed and went to the hospital while everyone else went to the Ramparts.

"Oh……..My……..God" Everyone said when they reached the Ramparts. A massive army of about 500,000 men, mainly demons stood before the City. Towers sprang up from the crowds and including a battering ram. The most noticeable ones in front where the last three remaining Hounds of War, and Demitri in front. Seeing him in broad daylight he was surprisingly young, about 22 or 23 years old.

His scales where pitch black and surrounded by a dark aura, he casted a scowl and next to him was the Dark God. He wielded a whip that was on fire and was just a cloud of smoke with the whip. "People of Warfang! You have made your choice, by refusing to surrender you've sealed your fates, and you will all die for my father, Malefor's demise! All Troops, ATTACK!!!!" Demitri yelled. The army began advancing "Brace yourselves!" DK Mark yelled.

---

**Okay, now things are getting way to hard for them, they have to fight not only an army of 500,000, but Demitri and the last Hounds, and don't forget the Metal Gear he created (i will add that in my next chap). What will happen? Stay tuned.**


	31. Battle of Warfang

**Well, here's another chapter, not as long as i hoped but it'll do. Enjoy! there's some surprises and some characters return!**

**---**

**Chapter 31: Battle of Warfang**

The Dark Army charged at Warfang, the archers and catapults prepared to fire but DL Mark stopped them. "Wait, watch" he said. Suddenly clouds of dust appeared in various places, killing off some of the army. "Landmines, nice" DK Mark said. The Army continued to charge and the catapults and archers fired at them. "Aim for the necks, that's their weak points" Sedro said to the archers.

Soon the battle was beginning to turn to their favor, until ladders came and stood against the walls, the men climbed up and began to attack. DL Mark and DK Mark began to rip each of the men with ease. "This is almost easy" DK Mark said. "RAGE!!" Gryphon yelled soaring above them. "Oh damn not this guy again" Spyro said after cutting off a demon's head.

They soon saw Phoenix soar and cry again. "Want me to kill him?" DK Mark said. "Take out Gryphon first, I'll handle Razgriz, Phoenix will have to wait" DL Mark said. "And Death?" DK Mark asked. "Eh, we'll deal with him later" DL Mark said and the three went to their targets.

---

The men on the Ramparts began to hold the line, kicking off the ladders and killing the demons. Gryphon landed down "_**What's wrong with you?! I want to see your rage! Show me you're Rage!" **_Gryphon yelled. "Yo Gryphon!" DL Mark called. _**"You…I remember you now, forgot about me?" **_Gryphon asked. "Should I know you?" DK Mark asked. _**"You should, you killed me that time in the Arena 6 years ago" **_Gryphon said.

"Tyreal?" DK Mark asked. Sedro and Elaine ran to their son. _**"Ah, the family here together, to bad Revan isn't here to join, then again he wasn't that much helpful until he announced his betrayal." **_Gryphon said. "Tyreal, how are you alive?" DK Mark asked. "_**When you killed me Heldar recovered my soul and implanted it in this body. My emotions, my sadness, grief, it all turned to rage. I wanted your heads Sedro and DK Mark, but your eldest son killed me before I could do it, saying I was weak. But my new master revived me." **_Gryphon explained. "Then let us end your life." Sedro said. _**"Wish I could but my master wants you dead. So you'll have to fight me for it." **__Gryphon said._

"Mark, we'll handle this, get to the others and help" Sedro said. "But…" DK Mark began. "Honey, listen to your father. We'll handle this." Elaine said. "Alright, be careful, he nearly killed Siegfried." DK Mark said. "You called?" Siegfried said coming to them. "Glad you could join us" Sedro said. "Gryphon, I still haven't forgotten what you did to me, but I really have to thank you, since because of you I met my future wife" Siegfried said. DK Mark left the three f them to Gryphon, Gryphon charged at the three and they charged back.

---

The battle was beginning to really turn to their favor, it seemed like the dark Armies would lose. "Hey, look! their turning back!" a solider said. Everyone began cheering. "Hang on, something's wrong here. They wouldn't turn back unless they had something planned." Leon said. The Dark Armies stopped and turned around. Demitri flew up in the air. "Citizens of Warfang! I must admit you're very good, I wish to show you my newest weapon I have built!" Demitri said.

The battleground was quiet, until they heard a mechanical roar. "What the?" DK Mark asked. They heard the roar again, but louder, and coming above them. They looked up and saw a large, mechanical machine of a dragon fly down. It was pitch black, safe for its eyes which where blue. "What the fuck?!" Spyro asked. "Behold! Metal Gear DRACO!" Demitri said. Metal Gear opened its mouth and a beam of red shot from it, it collided with a wall and destroyed it, along with a part of their army. The Dark Armies began to chare at them again.

"Quickly, to the breach!" DL Mark yelled, most of the men wet to it while some stayed behind, including Bahamut, Leon, Twilight, Marquis, Rasha and the Kings, and Winston. They reached the torn wall as the armies poured through. DL Mark and Godith began to burn and chop the demons that they came upon. Razgriz soon appeared and began to battle them. His scars where still there from the fight they had.

"Dang, even beaten up you still fight" DL Mark said. "I've changed a lot since I last fought you 2,000 years ago" Razgriz said. As they battled Spyro and DK Mark began to hack away at the Dark Armies. "There's too many of them!" DK Mark said. Sedro, Elaine and Siegfried still fought Raging Gryphon, they dodged 10 light blasts Gryphon shot out of his mouth. Sedro shot some earth blasts and hit their marks.

Gryphon attacked Sedro but Elaine cut him. "Tyreal, why are you doing this?" she asked. _**"Because you left me for him!"**_ Gryphon said and pointed to Sedro. "I did it because he cared for me, unlike you!" Elaine said. _**"Then join him when I send you two straight to hell!"**_ Gryphon said. He charged at him but they dodged and he took off. Siegfried flew up and soon scratched his wings, tearing the feathers off. _**"GAHHH!!!!"**_ Gryphon yelled. "That's for my wings!" Siegfried said.

Gryphon fell to the ground, his wings covered in crimson blood. _**"Damn you!" **_Gryphon said. "Give up, you've lost" Sedro said. _**"I died once before; I won't make that mistake again!" **_Gryphon said and roared. His body began to glow bright "_**DIE!!!" **_he yelled and charged at the three. Suddenly blue flames shot before him and engulfed Gryphon's body. His skin became charred black and feathers burned. _**"NOOO!!!!!"**_ Gryphon yelled before falling to the ground dead.

The dragon that killed him landed in front of Sedro, his scales where blue, he had an amulet that was shaped like an hourglass, with sand inside it. "Who are you?" Sedro asked the dragon. He turned around and they gasped in surprise. "What, you looked like you saw a ghost" the dragon said in an all too familiar voice. "Ignitus?" Siegfried asked. "Yes, but I am called Ignitus the Chronicler now" Ignitus said.

Their reunion was cut short when they saw Metal Gear DRACO destroying their men. "Looks like we'll have to get rid of this before it gets out of hand" Ignitus said and took off. Sedro and Elaine followed but Siegfried noticed the ball of light before him. He stretched out his hand and the ball came closer and absorbed into his body. His arms and legs and face shone and the Gryphon Gauntlets appeared on his body. "Sweet" he said.

---

Spyro and DK Mark stood before the group of enemies before them. "Damn…there's so many" DK Mark panted. "We'll have to fight them to get out" Spyro said. Suddenly gold flames burned most of the men; they looked up and saw Bahamut flying above them with Twilight on his back. Twilight jumped and shot a bunch of gold energy balls at the enemies, destroying groups of them in minutes.

"Glad you could join the party" DK Mark said. "Yeah, guess I'm glad I came" Twilight said. "Let's kick some ass" Spyro said and the three charged at the enemies.

---

Metal Gear DRACO tore through the men like nothing. It came to Sedro, Elaine, and Ignitus. It let out a roar before they took off to the sky. Ignitus and Sedro shot fire blasts at it but didn't do a thing. DRACO swiped its claws but they dodged it. Soon something exploded on its side. DL Mark flew up in his full-dragon form. Red body and black underbelly with spikes on his spine and a barbed tail. "Glad you can join us." Sedro said. "So this is Metal Gear they talked about. Looks simple enough." DL Mark said.

Metal gear let out another roar before charging at DL Mark, he soon disappeared. DRACO looked around before looking up and seeing DL Mark coming down with a flaming sword. He sliced it, at first it was motionless, but soon it split in two halves. DL Mark sliced it five times before bringing his arm back and thrusting it forward "Bye Bye" he said. A beam of gold light shot out from his hand and destroyed Metal Gear completely.

Ignitus, Sedro, Elaine, even Demitri who was watching it from the ground gasped. "What power…" he said. DL Mark slid his sword back to its sheath. "To easy" DL Mark said. The Dark Armies soon began to retreat from the battle, having lost their weapon and one of their commanders. The men began cheering at their victory as Spyro and everyone came. "They're retreating for real now, looks like we scared them" Twilight said.

Siegfried came wielding the gauntlets he got from Gryphon. "Dude, that's some nice gauntlets" Sparx said. "Yeah, now I know how it feels to have a devil arm now" Siegfried said. "You get used to it" Dante shrugged. Spyro and DK Mark walked up to Ignitus. "It's been so long since I last saw you two, you've changed so much" Ignitus said. "Ignitus?" DK Mark asked. "Yes, but I am a Chronicler now" Ignitus said proudly.

The two hugged him and couldn't help but cry. "I can't believe it, your back" Spyro said. A messenger ran up to them as they where enjoying their moment. "My king I have news, your wife and Cynder are about to give birth!" he said. DK Mark stopped hugging Ignitus. "What?! Move man Move!" he said and took off to the hospital. Spyro followed him and the rest just watched. "Wanna go watch?" Dl Mark asked. "Yes, I always wanted to see another king be born." Ignitus said and they took off after the rapidly fading Spyro and DK Mark.

---

**After a long battle the surprises dont end there! Yulie and Cynder are about to give birth! What will happen next? stay tuned!**


	32. The Newborns

**Short chapter i no but in this one we get to see the sons of Spyro and DK Mark. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 32: The Newborns**

DK Mark and Spyro flew to the hospital at great speeds; they soon reached it and went to Yulie and Cynder's room. "They're about to give birth right now, stay out here until we say you can come in." the nurse told the two. DK Mark and Spyro stayed outside while the rest went inside.

Cynder and Yulie where in bed, about to give birth. "Argh!" Cynder yelled as did Yulie. "Come on sis, push!" Godith said. Cynder breathed deeply and pushed "Come on, that's it, I can see its head" DL Mark said. Cynder pushed and soon they heard an infant crying. Cynder and everyone looked as Spyro barged in. An infant dragon, covered in some of Cynder's blood was before them.

The dragon opened his eyes, revealing them to be a jade green color, it licked off the blood and they gasped; for its scales where a purple color. "Oh my god" Godith whispered in shock. "A purple dragon, this is a surprise." Ignitus said. Spyro walked to Cydner as she held the purple dragon in her arms "it's so beautiful" he said. "You mean he is" Cynder said. Spyro looked at her and the child. "Congrats dude, you're a dad" DL Mark said. Yulie screamed again as she tried to give birth and they turned their attention towards her. DK Mark was pacing back and forth outside the room but could hear her screaming, he soon heard Yulie give out a loud scream and they heard a small cry. An infant's cry coming from the room.

DK Mark stood there before the door and walked in. He saw Yulie holding an infant human in her arms wrapped in a blanket. The infant was crying from the light, Yulie covered its eyes and they opened, revealing them to be gold. The baby only had a few strands of hair on his head but something else; a symbol of a dragon was clearly seen on its chest.

DK Mark walked towards Yulie and looked at the infant. "He's so adorable" DK Mark said as he was given him to hold. He felt joy well up in his chest as he held the infant in his arms. He gently touched the dragon mark and the infant turned into a dragon. The dragon had golden scales like his father, including the eyes. Everyone gasped seeing this. "He's a miracle child" Barca said. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce our newest Prince" DK Mark said as he held up the child for them to see.

Dl Mark asked to hold them and thy gave them the two infants. he placed his index finger on the purple dragon's forehead, reading his future. "Be proud Spyro, he'll become a strong, healthy dragon and make many friends." DL Mark said handing him to Spyro. He then read the gold dragon's futrue. "Well?" DK Mark asked. "He'll become a great king, strong, kind hearted, and loved by everyone." DL Mark said giving the child to DK Mark.

"What should we call the two newborns?" Sedro asked. "Well, how about Wagner for Spyro and cynder's child and Ryuu for DK Mark and Yulie's child?" Kyrie proposed. DK Mark smiled at his son "Ryuu, a perfect name" he said. "It means 'Dragon'" Ignitus told him. "And that's what we'll call him, Ryuu" DK Mark said and handed Ryuu to Yulie as Spyro handed Wagner to Cynder. The two took them and smiled at each other before falling asleep, holding their newborns in their arms.

---

**Well there you have it, Wagner and Ryuu and born and will become greater than their fathers. stay tuned for my next chapter.**


	33. Demitri's Challenge

**Short chap but this is all i could write. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 33: Demitri's Challenge**

Later that evening, Yulie was in a rocking chair, softly singing a lullaby to Ryuu, who had fallen asleep in the chair. DK Mark smiled at his newborn son. "He has your eyes" Yulie said. "But he has your smile" DK Mark said to her. Spyro and Cynder, who was carrying Wagner in her arms, came in the room. "How is he?" Spyro asked. "Shh, he's asleep" Yulie whispered. "he's so adorable" cynder said. Elaine soon entered the room and went toward the four. "How's my grandson doing?" she asked. "He's a little angel" yulie said.

The two men left Cynder, Elaine and Yulie and walked together. "Man today's been hectic, fist we fight Razgriz and Diablo Angelo, finding out it was Revan, fought against Demitri's men, took out Gryphon and DRACO, and now we're dads. I need a vacation." DK Mark said. "Yeah I know" Spyro said and they laughed.

"Well, shouldn't you two be with your kids?" DL Mark asked coming towards them with Ignitus, Godith and the others. "Don't worry; my mom's with them now." Spyro said. "How does it feel being dads?" Siegfried asked. "Alright, you just got to know what they need and how to take care of them." DK Mark said.

The group walked the street of Warfang, discussing about their next plan for Demitri. Suddenly a black cloud of smoke appeared in front of them and they saw a pair of red eyes look at them. _"Citizens of Warfang, I must say I'm impressed with all of you, you defeated my army and destroyed my weapon. Therefore I wish for all of you to watch the rise of my new castle." _Demitri said. They soon felt a loud rumbling shaking the city. "What's happening?" DK Mark asked. "Is it an earthquake?" Spyro asked. "Much worse, look!" Ignitus said.

They went to the wall and saw a large plot of land turning red and black, the sky turned black as lightning struck the ground; soon a castle appeared from the ground and rose in the air. They soon saw a large tower jut from the ground along with the castle. "The Temin-ni-gru!" Dante and Vergil both said. The castle finished rising and they saw it was black and red, the Temin-ni-gru stood in the castle. DK Mark's eyes could make out a black dragon on top it, Razgriz also and Diablo Angelo next to him.

"Oh shit" They all said. "this can't get any worse" Spyro said. Demitri suddenly appeared in front of them. "Well, now that I've moved in I wish to offer a challenge to the dragon King Mark. A one-on-one duel with him." Demitri said. "Where will it take place?" DK Mark asked. "That's a surprise, now, do you accept?" Demitri asked. "Are you crazy, there's no way he'll…" Sparx began. "Deal" DK Mark said.

Everyone looked at him surprised "Are you insane? He'll kill you like he did to Will" Spyro pointed out. "So, I can take him." DK Mark said with confidence. "Alright then, I'll take us to our field of battle." Demitri said and he and DK Mark disappeared. "This just got worse" Sparx said.

---

**Well, things just got worse, Demitri has summoned his castle and challenged DK MArk to a duel. What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	34. DK Mark vs Demitri

**Well, this chap has a lot of action in it, and i added some characters but they belong to LordChronicler. Anyway Ennjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 34: DK Mark vs. Demitri**

DK Mark soon found himself on a beach that was covered with large rocks. "Why does this place seem familiar?" he wondered. He turned a corner and gasped at what he saw in front of him. It was his old home, most was burned to the ground but he remembered most of the buildings from when he was a kid. "I'm back home" he said.

He walked along the streets of the city, but it was empty. The usual sounds of people doing their various chores, merchants selling good and kids playing where gone, all gone. He made his way up to the castle where he lived and walked up the stairs. The room was still the same as it was before the Massacre; he went to the throne room and saw it was dark inside. "Well, about time you showed up" a voice echoed. DK Mark turned around and saw Demitri behind him. "Why did you bring me here?" DK Mark asked.

"After the Massacre my father used this place as a base for his army, shortly after you left he didn't need it anymore and abandoned it." Demitri said. "But why didn't he attack the other cities when he took over?" DK Mark asked. "I don't know really, but I chose this for our fight since your familiar with it. And I wanted to see the look on your face when this place gets totaled in our fight." Demitri smirked.

DK Mark growled and turned into his full dragon form. "Very well then, let's begin" DK Mark said. Demitri took a stance and soon the two began fighting. Demitri charged at DK Mark, DK Mark scratched his chest but Demitri bit his arm. DK Mark screamed and grabbed Demitri's throat and slammed him to the ground, creating a small crater. Demitri soon launched his hand at DK Mark and threw himself and DK Mark out of the castle to the town.

They created a large crater from the impact as they continued fighting. Demitri shot black flames while DK Mark shot gold flames, both attacks connected and the intense heat caused an explosion that set the buildings on fire. The two charged at each other and began to cut and scratch one another, leaving large gashes and scars on each other.

Demitri skidded back from DK Mark's kick, he was covered in scars and his right arm was covered in DK Mark's blood. DK Mark was the same thing, except he had Demitri's blood on his hands. "Damn, now I know why no one was able to defeat you" Demitri said. "Impressed?" DK Mark asked. "Not entirely, for I have some tricks up my sleeve" Demitri said. He licked off the blood from his hand, "Dude that's just nasty" DK Mark said.

"So? When you taste the blood of someone else you obtain their abilities." Demitri said after licking off the blood. "So that means..." DK Mark said. "Yep, I have your powers now" Demitri said. Suddenly he felt Demitri's power level skyrocket to his. "Oh crud" DK Mark said. Demitri charged at him and punched him in the face, the blow sent him flying and crashing into some of the buildings.

---

In Warfang, Spyro and the rest where watching the fight on DL Mark's monitors. "Oh man this isn't good" Spyro said. "Is it possible for him to win?" Ignitus asked. "Maybe, if he can use some tricks he has up his sleeve" DL Mark said.

Above the castle where the fight was, the dark God and Razgriz where watching the fight. "I must say he's improving very quickly" the dark God said. "I bet 10 bucks Demitri wins" Razgriz said. "You're on" Dark God said.

---

Demitri and DK Mark's fight began to level the entire area where they fought; the aftershocks from the battle tore apart the buildings and destroyed some. DK Mark looked around "At this rate the city will be leveled, I have to try something to get rid of him…wait a minute, that's it!" DK Mark thought. And used instant transmission before Demitri tried to slice him. "Where'd he go?" Demitri wondered looking around.

DK Mark stood on top of the castle overlooking the city. He did some hand signs and placed his hands in front of him. "HEY DEMITRI!" he yelled. Demitri looked at the castle and saw DK Mark. "BURNING ATTACK!" DK Mark yelled. A large gold ball shot out of his hands and soared towards Demitri, it soon created a large crater destroying a large part of the square.

---

In DL Mark's place they saw the whole thing. "Whoa, that was powerful" Sparx said. "Yeah, where'd he learn that?" Spyro asked. "Dragon ball Z probably" DL Mark muttered.

---

DK Mark looked at the crater he made from the blast "Maybe I went a little overboard with the attack, oh well as long as he's dad" DK Mark said and was turning around when he saw something shot out from the crater. It was Demitri. He floated up in the air, covered in dust and blood from the blow. "Not bad, now let me try" Demitri said.

Demitri raised his hand as the sky became dark. Lightning struck the ground and one bolt struck Demitri's hand. The lightning gathered itself into a move DK Mark recognized. "That's my…" he began. "CHIDORI!" Demitri yelled. The lightning in his hand soon became black as the sky became darker. "IF YOU WANT TO SEE REAL POWER, STAY RIGHT THERE!" Demitri yelled.

DK Mark transformed into his Dragon King form and prepared his Chidori attack. The two soon charged at each other, both attacks in their hands. They soon got towards each other and prepared their attacks. "CHIDORI!" both said as they collided. Demitri and DK Mark where in a clash of power, DK Mark was covered in a gold aura while Demitri was covered in a black aura.

There was a large ball of energy in between the two that swirled with the two's attacks. Soon the power was to great and created a large explosion that engulfed the entire town. "MARK!" Yulie yelled watching the fight. Soon the explosion vanished and the entre city was destroyed, including the castle. DK Mark got out of the rubble and saw the damage to his old home. "Damn it, First my home is burned down and now this!" DK Mark said.

He sighed and got up from the wreckage, holding his dragon arm with his left since it was shot from the battle and began walking. Suddenly a pile of debris began moving and shifting, Demitri jumped out of the rubble and prepared to kill DK Mark "It's over!" he yelled. "Mark! Behind you!" Spyro yelled to the monitor. Suddenly a ball of fire appeared and suddenly sliced Demitri, setting him on fire. "What the?" he asked.

A man about 14 appeared, except he was much different. Half of his body was human, but the other half was dragon, all black scales, his arm and leg where dragon claws and one dragon wing on his back. He carried a katana similar to Vergil and two guns. "What the fuck? "Demitri asked. The half-dragon man turned and helped DK Mark. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, come on let's go" DK Mark said and they disappeared.

Demitri yelled in rage but quickly fell to the ground exhausted. The Dark God and Razgriz both helped him up and teleported to their castle.

---

The others watched the whole thing from DL Mark's comm. Room and soon saw DK Mark and the man who saved him teleport into the room. "Mark!" Spyro said as they went to the two. DK Mark was let go by the man before being hugged by Yulie. "I'm glad you're alright" she said and kissed him. "So this is the Dragon King i heard so much about" the man said. "Who's he?" Sparx asked noticing the man before them. "My name is Kurthnega, Malefor's second son apparently" Kurthnega said. "Dude I thought I recognized that look!" Dante said. "Been a while Dante" Kurthnega said.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Spyro asked. "Simple, I was one of Malefor's children, both me and my twin sister Kira where separated from birth, I was raised by my mother, who died and told Dante to train me, and my sister Kira was raised by Malefor. According to legend." Kurthnega said. "This is all good and everything but I'm doubled over in pain here" DK Mark said. "Oh right, we'll first get you fixed up. Is there anywhere we can get him fixed?" Kurthnega asked.

"There is, Drakes Castle" Sedro said. Elaine looked at him surprised "But Drakes Castle is where…" Elaine began. "I know, but I've been keeping it cleaned in case we needed to use it" Sedro said. "What's Drakes Castle?" Spyro said. "The place where me and Elaine lived, before Mark and Revan where born" Sedro said.

---

In Demitri's Castle, Demitri was being patched up from the fight he had with DK Mark. "Damn it, I could have killed him if it wasn't for that man!" Demitri said. "I got word that there's someone who's related to that man, I asked her to join us." The dark God said. "Her?" Demitri asked. Soon a dragoness entered the room, she had dark purple scales but half of her was human, she looked like Kurthnega except for her scales.

"Who are you?" Demitri asked the girl. "I am Kira, Malefor's daughter, which makes me your sister" Kira said with an evil smile.

---

**Whoa, Demitri's brother and sister have revealed themselves. What will happen enxt? Stay tuned. Oh and Kurthnega and Kira belong to Lord Chronicler, not me.**


	35. Drake Castle

**This might now be a long chap, but this is all i could think of. Enjoy, this chap btw has some flashbacks**

---

**Chapter 35: Drake Castle**

Drake Castle was a large, gothic-styled castle made of gold, much like the Palace of the Golden Dragons but a little smaller. It had large turrets along some of the wall. It also had a stable in it and a large opened field in the back. Spyro and the rest of the group, including Kurthnega, traveled here shortly after DK Mark's battle with Demitri.

---

**Flashback**

_"What's Drake Castle?" DK Mark asked. "It was the place where I lived, before my sons where born." Sedro said. Everyone was silent when he said that. "You serious?" Spyro asked. "Yep, I got it after me and Elaine got married as a gift. I haven't used it in a long time since then, I've kept it cleaned and got it refurbished in case we'll need it. And now might be a good time to use it." Sedro said. They all agreed and they left Warfang._

_---_

That was only a few hours ago, since then they followed Sedro and Elaine to Drake Castle. The sun was setting and they couldn't wait to see it, when they did they where surprised. "Wow, you own _that_ house?" Spyro said. Sedro nodded and they proceeded inside. They entered the main room and saw it looked like it was brand new. The room had a large velvet carpet on the floor, a staircase that split in two directions, a large chandelier above them with the ceiling painted with pictures of a man with angel wings and a man with dragon wings surrounded by black fighting one another. They also saw pictures of some landscapes they recognized, like the Imperial city, one was a forest path. One picture got their attention; it was Sedro doing an army salute with soldiers behind him doing the same thing.

"What's this dad?" DK Mark asked. "That was during my service days in the war" Sedro said. "Look what it says: _To commemorate a hero, a fellow dragon, Big Boss Sedro" _Spyro said. They looked at Sedro then at the picture, the Sedro in the picture was younger, blonde hair, wearing a beret, green solider uniform with various medal in it, one stuck out, it was a symbol of a dragon with the words "DK" on it.

"You where a Big Boss?" Siegfried asked. "Yep, I got my nickname for being the Boss of my group, since then I was known as Big Boss, except I passed my title on to my son" Sedro said. "What was mom called?" DK Mark asked. "Back then I was known as 'Big Mama'" Elaine said and pecked Sedro's cheek. "Wow, you're a real legend" Sparx said.

They where shown the rest of the house, by the time they where done it was dark outside. They went to the dining room and had dinner where Sedro told them about the castle. Afterwards everyone went to bed, but DK Mark didn't. Sedro wanted to talk with him, so they walked. "Dad, all those pictures and stuff you told us, makes my adventures seems less entertaining." DK Mark smirked. "Oh but your tales are, back then I didn't know anything about the realms, but I soon made friends with Ignitus and the others. Those where great times, before Malefor betrayed us, we all looked up to him for his support, but we where wrong. And when Revan betrayed us, we thought he became a second Malefor." Sedro said with a sad face, remembering those times.

"but that's in the past, what happened, happened. It's time to move on" DK Mark said. "Coming from the same boy who vowed to kill the thirteen men that betrayed him" Sedro muttered. "Different" DK Mark retaliated. The two laughed as the kept walking. They soon came to a large door made of oak with designs carved into it.

"What's this?" DK Mark asked. "My study" Sedro said and opened it. The room was filled with bookshelves, a desk with some papers and books on it, a lamp lit the room along with a small chandelier above it. "Wow" DK Mark said. There was a window behind them that showed the garden below. "Man, this place is bigger on the inside" DK Mark said.

He noticed there was a case with Sedro's old uniform in it, it looked like it could fit DK Mark, he looked through the shelves and pulled out a book and a shelf slid inward and into the wall. DK Mark looked and saw a stand with armor on it, Dragon King Armor. _"What the?"_ DK Mark thought. "I see you found my old armor" Sedro said. "I figured it was yours." DK Mark said.

"Well, I think I'll head to bed" Sedro said. "Yeah, me too" DK Mark muttered.

---

Yulie woke up later that night and wanted to explore the castle a little. She walked along the hallways, looking at pictures of Sedro in his youth. "He's just like Mark" Yulie said. She had soon noticed the door to the kitchen was ajar and the light was on. She looked through the crack and saw Elaine in there.

She slowly entered the room; just as Elaine turned around she jumped when she saw Yulie appear out of no where. "Oh, Yulie, you scared me a little" Elaine said. "I know what are you doing here?" she asked. "I couldn't sleep so I was making a little hot chocolate to help." Elaine said. "Want some?" she asked. "Sure" Yulie said.

She asked if she wanted milk or water, Yulie said milk and she began heating it in the microwave. "Ryuu is certainly cute for a baby, like Mark." Elaine said. "Yeah, I can't believe he's more like his dad than revan." Yulie said. Elaine giggled "You have no idea, Sedro was sometimes the bookworm of our group, and back when he arrived I found him sleeping on a desk with a bunch of books near him. He read a lot so he could understand more about the dragons." Elaine told her.

"That's what happened with Mark when he came here." Yulie said and remembered that night.

---

**Flashback **

_Yulie held a lantern in her hand as she walked the halls of the Temple. She passed by the library and noticed it was open. "The Chronicler must be reading again." She thought and opened the door. She was surprised it wasn't the Chronicler but a boy, about her age, fast asleep on a desk._

_She walked towards him and got a better look of him, he had black hair, a slightly big chin, a moustache and some chin hair; he was asleep with a book underneath him. "He must've read himself to sleep" she thought. She quietly left the room and quickly went to hers; she returned with a blanket and unfolded it before placing it on the boy to prevent him from getting cold._

_He murmured a bit but went back to sleep. She looked at him for a bit "He's kind of cute" she thought, and then blushed red. She looked at the book he was reading it was about famous dragons during the 5__th__ age. She took the lantern and left the library, taking one last look at the boy before closing the door._

_---_

While Yulie was talking Elaine had finished her hot chocolate and gave it to her. She waited a bit before drinking it. "Wow, that's exactly when I saw Sedro for the first time." Elaine said. "Yeah, even I didn't know his name yet but already I couldn't stop thinking about him, I thought about him when I was alone in my room. When we went out he was kind, even when he was blind he still knew where he was going. I felt different around him, he was so nice to people. He told me a lot of girls back home tried to get him to go on dates with him, even his friends tried to get him a girl, but he didn't he said they 'weren't his type'" Yulie explained. "Really?" Elaine asked. "Yeah, he also told us that Revan was a ladies man back home." Yulie said. the two girls drank their hot chocolate and they realized they had a lot in common, they fell in love with a dragon King, and both married one.

"It's so strange, both of us are so similar, yet we're so different" Yulie said. "Yeah, I kept thinking about that since I met you." Elaine said. They soon heard the door open and saw DK Mark and Sedro in the doorway. "Well this is a surprise" DK Mark said. "What are you doing here?" Sedro asked. "Having some hot chocolate, we where talking about you two" Yulie said. "No wonder I was sneezing like crazy just now" DK Mark said. The four soon laughed and DK Mark joined.

"We should head to bed" Sedro said noticing it was 12:00 a.m. "Wow, we where up till midnight" Elaine said. "You should see DL Mark; he's always on the roof, day and night." DK Mark said. "Come on, let's head to bed." Yulie said and they left to go to bed.

---

Demitri looked through the pool of visions, he heard the discussion they had and began thinking. "They're lucky, they never had to live without a father" Demitri muttered. "But…now that I think of it, DK Mark and I are somewhat the same, both of us have tragic pasts." Demitri thought. The dark aura surrounding him vanished. "I sometimes wish I was like them" he thought looking through the pool, seeing the images of Spyro and the others sleeping with their families. His scales soon went to their true color, purple scales, blue eyes; he looked like Spyro when he was younger. "I wish I had a family" he said and shed a tear.

In the shadows, the Dark God watched Demitri. "He's so naive, he doesn't even know that he and DK Mark are more similar than they know" he thought and chuckled darkly. "But I can't have him turn good on me now, not until I get back what is mine" he thought.

---

**Seems like demitri has a soft side, but how are he and DK MArk similar other than their pasts? And what id the Dark God trying to get? Stay tuned**


	36. Family Ties

**Okay, i tried to make this as shocking and revealing as i could, but it seems montecristo beat me to it, so here's my chap.**

**---**

**Chapter 36: Family Ties**

The next day after breakfast, everyone went to the main conference room where Kurthnega would explain who he is. "Well, since everyone is here we can get down to work" DL Mark said. "As you all know Malefor's son is Demitri, who wants revenge for his dad's death" Kurthnega started. "Yeah we all know that" Sparx muttered. "But, there was something else you didn't know, Malefor had a wife named Elena, who gave birth to me and my sister Kira. I stayed with my mother while my sister stayed with Malefor." Kurthnega explained.

"Wow, that sounds deep" Sparx said. "But we're here to find out something else, about Demitri's mother" DL Mark said. "Yeah, who is she anyway?" Spyro asked. "Well" Elaine began. "They all looked at her "Is there something you want to say?" Bahamut asked. "Lord Mark? Should we tell them?" Elaine asked DL Mark. He sighed "I knew we should have told them sooner, but now I think we should." DL Mark said. "Tell us what?" DK Mark asked. Elaine stood up. "I have a confession to make, you all thought that my Mark and Revan where the only two sons of Sedro, well, there was a third, but one that was born with Malefor" Elaine told them.

DK Mark suddenly realized what she was about to tell them "No…mom don't tell me that…" DK Mark said. "Yes, I'm Demitri's mother" she said. Everyone was silent, Sedro and DK Mark where pale white. "What?" Sedro asked. "It's true, back before Malefor betrayed us he…he used his dark powers and forced me to…" Elaine stuttered. "Oh my god, he forced you to do it with him?" DK Mark asked. "Yes, a few months later, before he was banished I had given birth to Demitri, when Malefor was banished I gave him Demitri and told him to leave me. The only ones I told where DL Mark and Godith." Elaine said.

"Then after the war I gave birth to you and Revan" she said to DK Mark "then when Malefor returned we had to hide you in the village. Then we fought Malefor, he beat Sedro and told me to be ashamed of deserting Demitri, I begged him to spare my sons, but he only said it was for what I did and he killed me. But it wasn't the Malefor I once knew, I felt two different concisenesses from him, one was trying to stop the other but the other overpowered him." Elaine said. "Whoa" Sparx said. "So, when I came to Heaven I met Agor, since then I kept watching from there, i couldn't stop Revan turning evil, but i did help to keep Mark safe, unfortunatey the rest i couldn't stop, but when Mark was defeated by Revana nd stabbed, i was there to help him" Elaine said. DK Mark remebered that night all to well.

---

**Flashback**

_DK Mark was stabbed by Revan with his own blade. He felt all his organs shut down and could see his life flash before his eyes. He saw his parents when he was a baby, he saw his father, and his mother, she looked beautiful, she had black hair like his and she softly sang him a lullaby. "Mom..." he muttered. Soon he felt his dragon arm pulse "My son..." a woman's voice whispered ."Mom?" DK MArk asked. "You can't die here my son, not yet, you have to defeat Malefor, rememebr everything he has done." Elaine said. He soon felt his arm pulse and spasm like crazy. His eyes turned dragon again "I will help you, but after this is over, coem to my burial site. I beleive in you my son" Elaine's voice said as the sword shot up from DK Mark's chest._

_---_

"when Malefor was killed Agor said it was time for me to return to earth, but he told me to watch over Mark and don't tell them about Demitri until the time is right." Elaine said. "I'm sorry, but I had to keep it a secret. It was the only way" Elaine said as she cried.

Sedro and DK Mark stood there, completely shocked and pale white colored. "Elaine…I didn't know" Sedro said and hugged her. DK Mark just looked at his dragon arm "So, Demitri is my half-brother" he said. "Yes, listen I'm very…" Elaine began but DK Mark left the room. "Mark!" Spyro said and was going to get him. "Wait! Let him go, he needs some time that's all" DL Mark said. Spyro looked out the window and saw DK Mark leave the castle; he knew where he was going. His favorite spot, his mom's tree.

---

Demitri stood before the Pool of Visions, crying in his purple dragon form, he listened to everything Elaine said. "I'm fighting my brother? No, it's can't be, my mother…was killed by my father?!" he thought. Kira was with him as well as the Dark God. "Should we do something about this?" Kira asked. "No, let him be" the Dark God said. Demitri wiped off the tears "I can't kill my mother, or my brother, but what should I do?" he thought. He soon disappeared in a black smoke. "He's gone to find DK Mark" Kira said. "If he turns to the side of good now, the i'll lose my chance to get what's mine back." The Dark God thought and disappeared.

---

**DK Mark and Demitri are half-brothers, and they are both going to the same location, what will happen next? Stay tuned**


	37. Brothers

**Now you know why i rushed the last chapter like that, cause this is what i was talking about. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 37: Brothers**

DK Mark came to his mother's tree and stood over the lake. "How could this be? I'm related to Demitri, and Malefor is my…" he didn't even want to say it, he was already disgusted by the revelation. "Damn it, DAMN IT!" he yelled. "After a few good minutes of cursing he felt empty, he cried underneath the tree. He soon heard something and saw Demitri in his purple dragon form. "If you're here to kill me, go ahead, I don't care" DK Mark said. "Brother…" Demitri muttered. DK Mark looked at him "What?" he asked. "I know about mother, I'm sorry" Demitri said.

DK Mark didn't say anything, even thought they're enemies, they're still family. "Why did you come here?" DK Mark asked. Demitri shrugged "same as you I guess" Demitri said. "Listen, I'm sorry about all this, but I didn't know about Malefor and Elaine" Demitri said. "Mother, I have the right to call her that as much as you" DK Mark said. "fine" Demitri said.

They stared at the lake for a while before Demitri said "Listen, about everything that's happened, I'm sorry, I didn't know about this until I heard everything. And now that I think of it, this whole revenge thing seems a little extreme." DK Mark looked at him with a raised eyebrow "A little? You don't call raising a castle from Hell, a little extreme?"" DK Mark asked. The two soon laughed, sharing a brotherly moment. "You know, my mom named me after DL Mark, hoping i would become like him, and i did, Revan was actually a year or two older than me when i was born" DK Mark said. "Listen, when I fought your brother in Convexity, I didn't actually beat him, he beat me" Demitri said. "But then how…" DK Mark began. "That was Lucifer, the Dark God who was sent to watch me by Malefor" Demitri said.

"Lucifer, Ungh-Agor told me to stop him from taking over" DK Mark said. Demitri looked at him with the 'what?' expression on his face. "It's true, but if he defeated my brother and turned him into what he is now, and Agor wants him dead, could this mean that he was once a Dragon God?" DK Mark asked Demitri. "How very perceptive of you" a voice said.

The brothers looked up and saw The Dark God, Lucifer, in front of them. "What are you doing here, this place is sacred!" DK Mark asked. "What do you think? I knew Demitri was too weak to take up his father's place, so I came here to kill both of you, and I thought of no sweeter way than to have a brother fight his brothers." Lucifer said.

They suddenly noticed Diablo Angelo behind him, he turned and whipped his cape, soon black smoke surrounded him and he flexed outward. Revan stood before them, black coat, slicked back dirty-blonde hair, red eyes, two broadswords in his hands, and a scowl that said 'kill'. "Kill them" Lucifer said. _**"I've been waiting for this since Convexity"**_ Revan said in a demonic tone. "You knew then?" DK Mark asked taking out his blade. _**"Yep, that's why I stayed behind, so I could fight someone stronger than Malefor, and now I can kill both of you at the same time, oh I'm going to enjoy this!"**_ Revan said and charged at the brothers.

---

**Looks like Demitri and DK Mark must fight Revan together, will they succeed? Stay tuned!**


	38. The Fall of a King

**Well, here's where my last chapter left off, hope you enjoy it!**

**---**

**Chapter 38: The Fall of a King**

Revan charged at DK Mark and Demitri, they dodged and Revan attacked DK Mark. "I can't believe your alive after all this time, what happened?" DK Mark asked as he blocked his brother's attacks. _**"You know all to well what happened"**_ Revan said. DK Mark and Revan both clashed blades, struggling to get the upper hand. "Open your eyes, he's using you brother!" DK Mark told him.

_**"I know, and I don't care!" **_Revan said. Demitri head butted Revan in his side, sending him into the lake. "I thought you would need some help" Demitri said. "Thanks" DK Mark said. Revan shot out of the lake in his dragon king form, eyes red with hate. "Oh boy" DK Mark and Demitri both said. Revan raised his hand and a spear of lightning shot out from it. The two dodged the blast that made a crater where they stood.

Suddenly Revan appeared behind Demitri and slammed his fists on the back of his neck, sending in crashing into the lake. "Demitri!" DK Mark yelled before Revan appeared in front of him. Revan grabbed him and threw him into the ground, creating a large crater on impact. A bunch of red swords appeared behind him and started flying into the crater.

Revan stopped the swords and landed near the crater, the dust cleared but DK Mark wasn't there. _**"What?"**_ Revan said. Suddenly DK Mark popped up from the ground and punched his brother in the jaw. Revan was sent flying from the crater into the lake. Demitri wadded out from the lake as DK Mark approached him. "You alright?" he asked. "Yeah, the back of my neck hurts, but I'll live" Demitri said.

Suddenly the area where Revan was in the lake began glowing black. "Oh come on" DK Mark whined. Revan shot out from the lake, again, this time a dark aura surrounded him _**"THIS TIME! YOU WILL DIE!"**_ Revan yelled and charged at the two. DK Mark charged at him in his Dragon King form. _**"DIE!!!"**_ Revan yelled.

The brothers both charged and sliced their blades, DK Mark and Revan stood opposite of each other, for a few minutes neither moved. Soon Revan coughed up blood and dropped his swords, the black smoke around him soon began going inside him. He began yelling as his body disappeared in a torrent of smoke.

He gave out one last yell before he exploded. DK Mark and Demitri covered their eyes from the blast, when it was over; the only thing left was his half of the amulet on the ground. DK Mark walked over and picked it up, he remembered when they got them when they where kids, back before when they lived with their foster parents.

---

_"Happy birthday you two" their mother said and gave them the amulets. "Wow cool" Mark said. "Here's something for both of you" their father said and handed Mark with a long sword and Revan with twin broadswords. "Awesome" Revan said. "Hey, maybe I wanted the broadswords" Mark said. "You got a long sword, theses are mine" Revan insisted. "Why you!" Mark said and soon the brothers got into a fist fight._

_---_

DK Mark sighed and put the amulet in his pocket. "You okay?" Demitri asked. "Yeah" DK Mark lied. "Come on, let's go" Demitri said. "Aren't you forgetting something?" a voice asked. They turned around and Razgriz, Kira, and Lucifer where behind them. "Run!" DK Mark yelled and they both took off. Kira was about to go after them but Lucifer stopped her. "No, we need to prepare for the next stage of the plan. We'll deal with them later" Lucifer said.

The three soon left through a portal that opened up and closed it. Wind blew over the battlefield, still carrying Revan's last scream of pain.

---

**Well, Revan is dead and Demitri has defected from Lucifer's side. What is Lucifer's plan? Will everyone accept Demitri once they reach Drake Castle? Stay tuned?**


	39. Family Reunion

**Well, here's another chaptrer to my story, this one a new character will join the group, care to take a guess?**

**---**

**Chapter 39: Family Reunion**

DK Mark and Demitri flew towards Drake Castle, DK Mark led the way but Demitri was beginning to have second thoughts. "What if they imprison me for everything I did? "Demitri asked. "Don't worry, we'll explain about what happened and they might go easy on you" DK Mark told his half-brother.

The two soon reached Drake Castle and DK Mark told him to wait outside until he'll let him in. DK Mark entered and noticed Spyro and the others waiting for him. "Wow, I didn't expect you to know I'd be back" DK Mark said. "We heard you coming, what happen?" Spyro asked. "Well, I went to my mom's tree to think after what she told us, when I saw Demitri, but he was different, he didn't want to kill me, he too felt the same way I did…" DK Mark began.

After half an hour he explained everything that happened, including Revan's defeat. "So…Revan is…" Elaine said. "Yes, but I did snag this before Lucifer came" DK Mark said and showed them Revan's amulet half. "And Demitri?" DL Mark asked. "He's outside" DK Mark said. "Alright, come in" DK Mark yelled.

Demitri shyly entered the room with his head down. Everyone was surprised seeing Demitri's real form. "Wow, he's like you" Cynder said. "Listen, about what happened and everything I did…I'm sorry… that was before I knew about me and DK Mark, but now I want to try everything to correct my wrongs" Demitri said and looked them straight in their eyes.

For a while no one spoke, till DL Mark said "Alright, I believe him." The others looked at him. "What?" They asked. "He was honest, I have an ability that can tell whether a person is lying or telling the truth…and he was telling the truth." DL Mark said. "Well, even though you tried to kill my husband, I'll let it slide since you're family." Yulie said.

Demitri sighed with relief "Thank you and I'll try to help out as much as I can. Starting with this." Demitri said and pulled out some plans he had. "What are those?" Spyro asked. "These where plans for an assault on the others provinces, right now Phoenix is stationed in the Forgotten Realms, he and some of his men took over a town called Dakar, it's famous for their shops and more famous for the clock tower there, but Crying Phoenix condemned it and took over Dakar, the people are planning a rebellion but are out matched, the elves and dwarves are planning on helping the rebellion. I say we help" Demitri said.

"Dakar? I know that place! I used to go there in my youth just to relax" Sedro said. "Yeah, and to be honest, that's my home town!" Siegfried said. "Wow, you'll have to show us around when we free it" DK Mark said. They decided to go tomorrow and went to bed. Demitri was shown his room and thanked them. "This is weird, he was our enemy but now he's our friend, this just gets weirder and weirder" Sparx said. "Yeah, where's Sedro?" Spyro asked. "I think he went to his study" DK Mark said.

---

Sedro stood in his study, holding his sword, and both amulet halves. The amulet halves floated in the air and joined together. Sedro placed his blade high above his head as the amulet went in the blade. The blade soon was covered in a strange gold aura before assuming its true form. It was long and had a pointed tip, the rest of the blade was made of gold dragon scales with a black gem in the middle making it look like an eye, and the metal around the blade was red, like it was made from a type of gem.

Sedro swung the blade around a few time, he twisted it around with his fingers and arms in a fluid motion. He kicked in the air in front of him like kicking an enemy before slicing it one last time and placing it on his back. He felt all his old power return. "Ahh, I haven't felt this good in years" he said.

DK Mark and the others just arrived in the study and saw Sedro's blade. "Whoa" Sparx said. "That's one cool blade" Siegfried said. "Phhft, big deal, my dad's blade is much cooler than that" Dante said. (The blade's design it like the Sparda sword Dante has but had gold scales instead of the red flesh.) "Oh really? I'd like to see that someday" Sedro said in a bit of a mocking tone. "You wanna go now old man?" Dante asked. "Guys, Guys, Guys, save your strength for when we free Dakar, then you can kill each other later" DL Mark said. The two looked away.

"Where's Demitri?" Cynder asked. "We left him in his room before we got here" Spyro said. "I wonder what he's doing now." DK Mark wondered.

---

Demitri looked at the room they gave him, a single bed for one, with a dresser, mirror, bathroom complete with a shower, and a balcony viewing the large garden under him. Demitri looked at the garden noticing the scent of flowers and the beautiful flowers. "So, this must be what live is really like" Demitri muttered. He was so accustomed to living in the dark that he never got out that much, but now he remembered what he missed out.

He saw the only two people in the garden where Yulie with Ryuu in her arms, and he noticed Elaine walking into the hedge maze. Demitri went down and decided to follow her. He soon lost her in the maze and went around aimlessly looking for a way out, when he heard soft singing. He followed the singing to find Elaine sitting on the edge of the fountain softly singing, a few birds landed next to her and listened. "There's something you don't see everyday" Demitri thought.

Elaine soon stopped her singing and noticed him "Oh, Demitri, I didn't know you followed me" Elaine said. "I saw you enter the maze and wondered were you where going." Demitri said as he walked up to her. "Listen, about what father…no… what Malefor did to you, I'm sorry. I was told I didn't have a mother, but now I know I have one." Demitri said. "So, you don't want anything to do with your father?" Elaine asked. "Yes, I want to start a new life, I don't want to be evil anymore mother, I want to change" Demitri said.

Elaine looked at him with sadness and hugged her son. "There, there son, it's alright. You will change, you left darkness but the road to a new life is difficult, Cynder had to go through it but she changed, so did everyone about her, it just takes time" Elaine said to Demitri. Demitri hugged her back "Thanks mom" he said. As the two hugged Spyro and the others where watching from the maze. "Aww, that's so sweet" Cynder said. "You really think he can change?" Spyro asked DK Mark. "We'll see who knows? He might actually change for the better" DK Mark said.

---

**Seems like Demitri has begun to turn over to the side of good. what will happen next? stay Tuned!**


	40. The Road to Freedom

**And here we have another chapter to my story, hope you all enjoy it. R&R plz!**

**---**

**Chapter 40: The Road to Freedom**

The next day, DK Mark and the others began to plan how they would help Dakar. "Well, I heard they plan on beginning around sundown. If we hurry, we could make it before they attack." Demitri said. "So how many hours until we reach it?" DK Mark asked. "About a few hours" DL Mark said. "What about Ryuu and Wagner?" Cynder asked. "Hmm, maybe one of the maids could watch them, or perhaps Elva and Falzar could watch them?" Luna suggested.

"What about you and Kyrie?" Siegfried asked. The two looked at each other, "Hmm, not bad, alright, we'll watch the young ones while you help out in Dakar. Inform us when you take the city back and we'll be there" Luna said. "Alright, Wagner was fed and put to bed already, Ryuu still sleeping so if he starts crying, he's probably hungry." Yulie told her. "Relax; I took care of the two plenty of times already to know them." Luna said. "Alright, plus he likes to have a song sung to him before his naps." Yulie said. "Alright we got it covered, good luck." Kyrie said to them. They nodded and took off.

---

DK Mark and the others had flown from Drake Castle to Dakar, "Tell us about Dakar" DK Mark asked Siegfried. "Well, I grew up there when I was a kid, trained with my dad with the sword, I had some great friends there, I wonder if they still remember me" Siegfried told them. What was your father like?" Spyro asked. Siegfried sighed deeply "He was a great man, taught me everything I knew about swords. He was kind, nice to everyone, and was once a leader during a war, probably the war with Malefor. He left us a while ago; I had to take care of my family." Siegfried told them. "I actually learned from Nylon before he betrayed us; he taught me a lot of things about the blade, but when he betrayed us, I wanted to make sure to beat him with the sword, but looks like you already did" Siegfried said to DK Mark. "Siegfried…" he said. "Well, that's in the past, now we got to get there before those people get killed." Siegfried said.

They all agreed and continued flying. They passed the shore and could see the city ahead of them. The sun was still in the air "Looks like we arrived early" DK Mark noticed. "Let's find the rebels and try too give them a hand" Spyro said. They landed a little close to a forest just near the town. "Alright, here's the plan…" DL Mark began. They soon heard something and saw a man jump out. The man was garbed in cameo clothing with a face paint mask included. He had an assault rifle on his back with a knife holder on his leg. He lunged at DK Mark with the knife but DK Mark grabbed him.

DK Mark soon snapped the man's wrist, causing him to let go of the knife. He soon punched his gut, flipped him to the ground and pulled to knife up to the man's face. "CQC, you're the legendary Boss I've heard about" the man said. "You heard of me?" DK Mark asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, every solider has heard of the Big Boss, said to take out an army single handedly." The man said. "That would be me" DL Mark said. The solider looked at him surprised. "The Dragon Lord here? Then its true" the solider muttered.

DK Mark thought he recognized the voice from somewhere. "Who are you?" DK Mark asked letting the man up. "I'm with the rebellion, name's Steven" he said and removed his mask. He had brown hair that was cropped, a piercing on his lower lip, other than that he looked to be about 16 or 15. "Dude!" DK Mark said. "Mark! I thought I recognized that old yell" Steven said and clapped his friend's hand.

"Steven, yo it's been a while" Marquis said. "Marquis! Zafir! Winston!" Steven said. The five soon began talking and laughing. "The gangs all here, 'cept for will" Steven said. "Will's dead" DK Mark said. "Oh, well it's great to see you guys again" Steven said. Spyro and the others just looked at the group confused. "Who the Christ is he?" Sprax asked. "Oh right I forgot, guys, this here is Steven, he was a friend of ours from back home before the Massacre. Steven these are my friends" DK Mark introduced them.

Steven was surprised that he had so many friends; he was even more surprised that DK Mark was married and has a kid. "Wow, you really have to tell me about what happened when you were away" Steven said. "All in good time friend, but now we have to help get Dakar back" DK Mark said. "I'll take you to the rest of the rebels, and then we'll take back Dakar." Steven said.

The group followed him through the forest until they came upon a clearing. Steven let out a high-pitched cawing sound and some men in cameo clothing came out. "Who are they?" one rebel asked. "My friends Mark and his friends." Steven said. The men lowered their weapons. "So, the famous Boss has shown up, you already know about the rebellion so I'll explain, we've been trying to get Dakar back from Crying Phoenix and his men for days, we planned to strike the town with the help of the elves and dwarves. With you here we should greatly improve our chances." The rebel leader said.

"Alright, then take us to your base so we can discuss the plans further." DK Mark said. The rebel leader nodded and told them to follow him to their base. They reached the base in a few hours, people in cameo clothing with guns, swords, bow and arrows, and other weapons where in the camp. "Most of our people are insid eDakar, we plan on liberating today." the leader said. "These people are few, even though they are going to fight they don't want to hurt their families." Spyro said observing them. The soliders in the camp noticed them and began whispering. DK Mark caught fragments of what they where saying lik "Big Boss..." or "That's Sedro, the original Big Boss, looks like he passed it down to his son".

They soon got to the tent that they planned their assault. Some men, probably higher ups, where in the tent looking at the plans. They noticed them coem in and stoped their discussion, they soon wnet into their army stances as they walked by "At ease men" the elader said. "Guys, this here's the fabled Big Boss himself, he came here to help us take back Dakar" the elader said. The emn muttered to each other before the leader ordered them to stop. "Alright, so we plan on invading Dakar as it gets dark. Which means the enemy will have a low chance of spotting us." the leader said. "While we attack from the air and take out their towers." DK Mark said.

"If all goes as planned we might take Dakar by dinner" the ledaer said with confidence. "But should Phoenix arrive..." spyro began. "I'll handle him" DK Mark finished. The leaders looked at him with surprise. "alright, we heard you have a score to settle with him, so if Phoenix comes Boss will take care of him." the leader said. "Then get ready, we attack at sundown" DK Mark said.

---

**The Rebellion of Dakar will commence in exactly...the next chapter. Lol. Stay tuned!**


	41. Rebellion of Dakar

**Strangely i'd hope this chapter would be longer, but oh well, Enjoy! Oh and this chap may seem similar to the 'Liberation of Gracemeria' mission from Ace Combat 6, and Ace combat 0 mission where you had to free Directus (i forgot the name of the mission okay). And there might be some quotes from Ace Combat 6 but with my own characters, in which case i don't own them, they belong to Project Aces (or Capcom idk).**

**---**

**Chapter 41: Rebellion of Dakar**

The rebels and DK Mark and the group went over their plans, they planned on seizing an air force base just outside the city, and then when they captured it they would launch their planes and attack from the air while the ground forces attacked. With this two-pronged attack, Dakar would be freed quicker and with minimal losses. "But what if Crying Phoenix shows up?" Spyro asked. "Then we'll have to take him down before he can cause damage to our troops." The rebel leader said.

They all agreed and went to their tasks. DL Mark, Kurthnega, and Steven went with a small squad to take the air base. DK Mark and the rest would fly from the air and commence an attack on the city, diverting their forces long enough for the ground troops to come in and clean house. Demitri told them of jammer aircraft in the skies and of some structures they should take, such as the capitol building and radio station.

They soon prepared and went to their tasks. DK Mark and Spyro along with the rest took to the skies while DL Mark and Steven went to the ground. DK Mark rose in the air just above the clouds to avoid being seen. In this altitude he could see the city lit up with lights, as well as the air force base with their planes on the runway. "Commence liberation of Dakar" DK Mark said through his ear mic.

They soon heard explosions and saw the turrets and SAMs being destroyed below. They could see a dragon in the skies burning the defenses to ashes. The dragon had Red scales, a goldish-yellow underbelly, blue dragon eyes; the spikes that ran along his back were straight and sharp. His tail was long and was shaped like a knife and was red. His claws were black and sharp. They didn't even realize that it was DL Mark's full dragon form until Godith said "seems like my husband's really tearing up the runway" They all looked at her. "That's DL Mark?" they asked. "Yep, looks like he cleared the runway." Godith noticed looking down. They looked down and saw the runway on fire, plane parts littered the floor as the ground forces came in and began to clean up.

"Runway is clear, commence with Dakar liberation" DL Mark said through his mic. They saw ground forces enter the hangers and planes slowly coming out of the. F-22 Raptors slowly came out from the hangers and onto the runway. DK Mark and the others lowered their altitude as the planes got up from the air field. "Alright men, we began assaulting the other side of the city with our tanks, a few ESM planes are flying at high altitude and could use some fighters. We also are going to attack from the sea so send help if you can." The rebel leader said.

"Right" DK Mark said. "Hey Mark!" a familiar voice called through the mic. He looked and saw a Raptor fly next to him, in the cockpit was Steven. "Looks like you're no the only one with wings" Stevens aid. DK smirked at the comment and noticed a Raptor completely painted white fly up, inside was Kurthnega. "Wow, nice paint job" Spyro said. "Thanks, customized it myself when I got it" Kurth said.

"All groups, we're going to take back Dakar today" the rebel leader said. "Right let's go!" DK Mark said as the planes followed him to the skies above Dakar city.

---

Dakar was under siege by the rebel forces, the skies exploded with rocket fire and explosions, F-22 raptors soared in and out, destroying turrets and tanks. On the radio the propaganda of the dark armies was playing "…Mighty warriors of Darkness our time will not end here, we will defeat these rebels and make sure none survive…our mighty…" the radio was cut of by the introduction of Dakar Independence Radio produced by DJ Trent. "Hey All you people of Dakar, it's the one and only DJ Trent here to bring you a special announcement." He said in his usually happy tone. "This just in! The Rebels are taking Dakar by storm, all over the battlefield they're taking out the dark Armies! And a certain someone who we all should know is leading the battle. Hang on, getting some new info here…The radio station has been taken over by the rebels! This is truly a happy day folks, and also, the legendary DL Mark is leading the attack for our capitol building!" Trent said.

Inside a home in Dakar, a mother with her eight-year old daughter where listening to the broadcast. "The dragon lord is here?! Mommy, the Dragon Lord is here!" the eight-year old said. "I know but hush now Lucia, I want to listen" the mother said. "We just got out power back on and your TV's should be up right about now!" Trent said. The TV's suddenly turned on, at first it was static, but soon it showed the news.

"We got our station back and are going to show you what's going on now" the anchorman. Suddenly the footage was shown of the anchorwoman in a helicopter above Dakar. "It's amazing out here! The Rebels have successfully taken over the capitol building and radio station, the enemy ground troops are falling and it appears the ones that are leading the fight are apparently the Dragon Lord Mark, and the infamous Dragon King Mark. You could see it from here the battle is taking a turn for the better, and down below the people are rioting in the streets, driving off the occupying Dark Armies." The anchorwoman said.

The mother and Monica looked out the window and saw the people where actually revolting, fighting the Dark Armies with pitchforks and guns they had stowed away. "Here's live footage of the air attack" the anchor woman said. The TV was cut to live footage as they saw a group of dragons, two purple, four gold, one blue, and a bunch of other dragons of different colors destroying many enemies with F-22 Raptors behind them, along with a few choppers and an AWACS plane.

"This just in folks, it appears that Demitri, who was serving the side of evil, has turned over a new leaf and is fighting with the rebels. I don't know what exactly is going on folks, but it looks like our angels have come to free us" DJ Trent said. Trent always had this saying "Go dance with the angels", it became very popular with the rebels and soon people began to say it. The woman, Ella had a son along with her daughter who they would have this little joke of 'dancing with the angels' she thought about her son and husband, who left to fight in the war. She soon heard ringing and looked out the window, the bell tower that was condemned was ringing loudly. On top the bell tower was a man in a brown coat with white undershirt, a claymore on his back, dirty-blonde hair, and was grinning. "It can't be…" she said.

---

DK Mark smiled proudly with everyone behind him. They took down all the enemies and helped out with the air force. "Guys, we should be proud. This City is finally free" DK Mark said. The men began cheering. "Where's Siegfried?" Spyro asked. They soon heard the bell ringing and they knew where he was. DK Mark's eyes could see Siegfried in his normal form on top the bell tower, he raised his claymore high and yelled a victory cry.

The people below cheered with him and he could hear them talking "Yes! Ring that bell! Ring it louder!" one yelled. "Now I can get back to work in my shop with my son" a man said. "I can finally bake the bread I've been dying to make now!" another person said. "And I can open my flower shop, soon Dakar will be filled with beautiful flowers again" the flower shop owner said. "Yo Siegfried! Come on down from there man!" one of Siegfried's friends called.

"Congratulations men, Dakar is finally ours again" the rebel leader with pride. DK Mark and the group flew above the bell tower as the crowd below chanted "Dragon King!" over and over as the bell continued to ring.

---

**Well, hope you all enjoyed this chap, and if ur wondering about Crying Phoenix, he'll show up soon.**


	42. Celebration

**This chapter will focus mostly on Siegfried, but will focus on the others too. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 42: Celebration**

Later that day, the people of Dakar where celebrating their freedom they where denied for so long. A few pilots patrolled the skies above Dakar as fireworks exploded above Dakar. "Man this is great, no fighting, no enemies, just a night to relax" one of the pilots said. "Yeah, we have Boss to thank for that" another said. "Yeah, say how's about we get a few drinks after patrol? I'll buy" a third proposed. "I can already taste those drinks now" a fourth said.

---

Down below DK Mark and the rest where also celebrating the liberation, a lot of people warmed up to Demitri after seeing him fighting for their side. Sedro smiled seeing all the faces around him, "This takes me back" he said. "Yeah, reminds me of all those times we won those battles." Bahamut said. "What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"During the wars, after winning a battle, we would eat and talk like right now." Sedro said. "I even recall you holding a jug and talking about your sons, you had them in high regard" Bahamut said. "Hey Ansem, didn't you used to talk about your family too?" Sedro asked the dragon. "Yeah, I talked a lot about my son and daughter, as well as my wife. I hope they are okay" Ansem said. "I didn't know you had a family" Spyro said. "I did, back then I trained with my son with swords before I went to the war." Ansem said. DK Mark noticed a connection to Siegfried and Ansem's stories and wondered about it for a bit. "Yeah, back then those two where all you talked about, that and your wife" DL Mark said coming with Luna, Ryuu, Kyrie and Wagner behind him. Ryuu jumped from Luna's arms and glided over to his mother, where he rubbed his head against her.

"Wow, did you see that?" DK Mark said surprised. "Yes, he's growing quickly, he even has some baby teeth growing in" Luna said. They looked and they actually saw some teeth coming out, most noticeable two fangs on his upper and lower jaw. "Wow, he's certainly a miracle child" Yulie said. "Where's Siegfried?" DK Mark asked. "He said he had some things to do first, but he'll be around" DL Mark said.

---

Siegfried wandered the town, the people where celebrating their liberation of their home. He walked along the sidewalk, lost in his memories of his hometown, including his family. He decided to head to his old home near the bell tower; he walked along the sidewalks and soon found his old home. The lights where on so he knocked, when he didn't hear anything he entered.

He took off his shoes and walked up the stairs, he looked into a room, his old room, he smiled as he remembered his training with his father, and nylon. He went to the living room and saw it was the same as when he left. "I wonder if mom and Lucia are okay?" he thought when the lights turned on. He turned around, hand gripping his claymore when he saw a girl around 8 years old behind him. She has blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore a dress of light blue with a blue rose in her hair; the girl looked at Siegfried surprised until he recognized her. "Lucia?" he asked. "Siegfried!" Lucia yelled and hugged her older brother.

"What happen to you? Do you know how worried me and mom where when you disappeared?" Lucia asked. Siegfried chuckled a bit "I'm sorry, I was busy, man you've grown since I last saw you" Siegfried said. "Is it true you're best friends with the Dragon King and Lord? Is it?" she asked. "Yes Lucia and I'm married too" Siegfried said and showed her his wedding ring on his right hand.

"Wow! Mommy! Guess who's here!" Lucia called to the hallway. A woman entered the room, she had blonde hair and hazel eyes, and she wore a simple dress with flowers on it. She was surprised when she saw Siegfried in front of her. "Siegfried…" she said. "Hey mom" Siegfried said. She soon hugged her son and he returned it. "My son, I thought you disappeared, but seeing you on the bell tower, I can't believe you're okay" she sobbed. "I'm glad to see you too mom" Siegfried said.

"Is it true then? That you where in the War and got married?" she asked. "Yep, and if you want, I can show you to my friends" Siegfried said. Lucia quickly went downstairs and told them to hurry up. The two laughed and followed her.

---

DK Mark and the rest where talking with each other, telling stories about their past adventures. "So anyway, after they eat the beans they start farting in their tents, they fart so much that the owl in the tree above the tent fell to the ground dead. The next morning the old man comes from the tent and sees the owl he's like 'oh look a dead owl, Breakfast!'" DK Mark said. Everyone started laughing "Wasn't that on an episode of that show _Hey Arnold!_ When they went camping?" Zafir asked. "Yep, I'm surprised that I remember it" DK Mark admitted.

Siegfried soon showed up from out of nowhere with his mom and little sister. "Guys, I want to introduce my family, my sister Lucia, and my mom Monica" Siegfried said. They introduced themselves and soon had a few conversations. "I can't believe you've made so many friends and are married Siegfried" his mom said. "Yeah, well" he said scratching his head.

"If only your father was here to see this" Monica said. Siegfried nodded with a sad look on his face, "He would've loved this" he said. "Where's Ansem?" Spyro asked. They didn't notice that Ansem was gone until now, "I'll go find him." Siegfried said and left the group, with Lucia and Monica following him. He explored the town looking for Ansem; he soon found the dragon over inside the bell tower.

Siegfried climbed up the stairs and found himself in the tower. "I knew you would come" Ansem said. He stared out to the city as the fireworks continued. "What are you doing here?" Siegfried asked when Lucia and Monica came up. "I came here to think, and to get a better view of the fireworks." Ansem said. "I didn't introduce you to my mom and sister yet" Siegfried said.

Monica looked at Ansem for a bit and he looked at her. "You remind me of my husband, he had the same eyes" Monica said. "Yes, I remember now, when I fought in the wars I was wounded, I thought I was dead, but then Ungh-Agor came to me and told me it wasn't my time to die. He transformed my body, but I still retained my memories. Now I realize something" Ansem said.

"That I had a family, a wife and daughter, and an eldest son. I remember that I would train with him in the ways of the sword. I remember now, I know who they are" Ansem said. Siegfried suddenly realized who Ansem was and was shocked. "You're my father" he said. Monica looked at Siegfried then Ansem. "Ansem? Is that you?" she asked." Yes, it's me" Ansem said smiling. Monica hugged him, Lucia hugged him too, and Siegfried couldn't help but cry and hug as well. "My family, it's so good to see you again" Ansem whispered as he shed tears of joy. Behind them the finale came and the fireworks shot up into the air and exploded constantly.

---

DK Mark stared at the fireworks with everyone else; he noticed the planes flying through them. He felt relaxed now until he felt something. "Guys, you sense that?" DK Mark asked. "Sense what?" Spyro asked. "There's something out there, Steven you got anything?" he asked the ear phone. "Nothing…wait there's something on the edge of the radar, it's faint but I think I can see something coming towards the city." Steven said. "Hang on, do you hear that?" Kurthnega asked. (He was flying in his F-22 Raptor the whole time).

They stopped until they heard faint crying, which slowly got louder. "Oh Shit don't tell me…" DK Mark said. He soon looked up and saw what he feared; Crying Phoenix soared above the city, his crying audible through the entire city. "_**People of Dakar, your night of enjoyment is about to go up in flames, the fires of the people who died today will burn down you city, Can't you hear them? The cries?" **_Phoenix asked them.

They could soon hear cries of people being killed all around them. _**"Now, it's time you paid for your sins, the souls of the ones you killed cry for vengeance. They cry for blood, they cry for salvation. Cry! Cry! CRY!!!" **_Phoenix soon released an ear splitting scream that broke all the windows on the buildings. "All planes! Get to the skies immediately, there's an attack force approaching the city." The commander of the rebels said.

They soon saw a bunch of planes with black paintjobs approaching the city. "Aw Shit! Get to the skies now! Everyone get to your homes!" DK Mark yelled. Everyone began to go into a mass hysteria as DK Mark and the rest took to the skies. DK Mark could see Phoenix in front of him and flew towards him. _**"Come Mark; let me hear you cry again like you did back home." **_Phoenix said. DK Mark yelled and charged at him with the planes and everyone behind him. "_**CRY!!!"**_ Phoenix yelled and charged back with his planes behind him.

---

**Well looks like Ansem is Siegfried's long lost father, but Crying Phoenix is going to burn the city down. What ill happen next? Stay Tuned.**


	43. Werewolves and Phoenixes

**Here's another chapter, this one i added another character belonging to LordChronicler who i don't own, and a new form for DK Mark (title should make it obvious).**

**---**

**Chapter 43: Werewolves and Phoenixes**

The two forces clashed in a flurry of explosions. DK Mark fought against Crying Phoenix while the rest fought the planes. _They just came out of nowhere, we should have seen this coming…but how could they… _Spyro thought when he saw the moon hidden by clouds. _Of course, they waited until the moon was covered and painted their planes black so we wouldn't notice us. _Spyro said.

The battle was beginning to take an ugly turn. Some of the enemy planes where shot down, but more kept coming. "Where are they coming from?" Spyro asked aloud. "I don't know, just keep shooting them down." DK Mark said and continued to attack Phoenix. _**"The sky is getting a little crowded, let's take this battle somewhere else" **_Phoenix said to DK Mark.

Phoenix flew away from the battle as DK Mark followed him. "What's he thinking?" a pilot asked. "Hang on, I think he's going to engage Phoenix alone, we need to deal with the air forces." DL Mark said.

---

DK Mark followed Phoenix to a rural spot in the forest. They both landed and stood across from each other. _"__**I've been waiting for this, for so long. Now you will pay for every sin you caused."**_ Phoenix said. "What sins? Or are you talking about your sins?" DK Mark asked. Phoenix didn't say anything. _**"He told us…if we betrayed you our families would be safe…and I still believe him." **_Phoenix said. _**"And if I kill you, he will spare them."**_ Phoenix raised his arms.

"_**The fires, the cries, they tell me…to kill you"**_ Phoenix said and a pair of fireballs blazed onto his hands. "_**And today, I will please them, by spilling your blood."**_ Phoenix said. DK Mark took his stance as Phoenix charged at him, yelling.

He dodged Phoenix and fired his guns, one hit his back but Phoenix turned around and charged at him again. DK Mark dodged it again, but Phoenix launched a fire ball at him. The ball connected and exploded, slightly burning DK Mark's sleeve. "Damn it, that's my best coat too." He said.

Phoenix summoned a large broadsword and jumped at DK Mark. DK Mark jumped as he saw lava from the impact shoot up. He used his ice power to fire some ice bullets at Phoenix. The bullets caused a few places on Phoenix to freeze over, Phoenix extended his wings and the ice shattered, but Phoenix was a little weak.

Phoenix shot at DK Mark and grabbed his neck and threw him to the ground. DK Mark tried to get free but Phoenix wouldn't let go. _**"Now, its time you paid for everything you did."**_ Phoenix said. DK Mark looked at the sky and saw the full moon, it glowed a pale white hue. Suddenly Phoenix heard a growl and saw DK Mark tense up and fidget. He was foaming at the mouth and his eyes where glowing, he also saw his left hand glow brightly.

Suddenly Phoenix felt himself fly into the air from a powerful shockwave. He looked and saw DK Mark changing. He was being covered in hair, his nails became longer, and his hair seemed to spread all over his body and turn a dark grey color. His eyes shone a deep gold and where slit-like. DK Mark soon howled at the moon. _**"What? What are you?" **_Phoenix asked. DK Mark growled at him and jumped; he grabbed Phoenix's leg and dragged him down.

DK Mark began to tear at Phoenix, biting him, scratching him, leaving huge scars and tearing off his flesh. Phoenix jumped away; his torso was bleeding like crazy. _**"D-Damn, you're strong." **_Phoenix said. _**"And to think, you're the first person to see my werewolf form." **_DK Mark said in a demonic tone. "_**There is a reason why I'm known as crying Phoenix. When we betrayed your home, the one who persuaded us said if we betray you, he'll spare our families. We where fools, he tricked us and murdered them while we fought. My soul was full of grief that I couldn't stop crying, that's why I cry." **_Phoenix said. DK Mark shifted back to his normal form. "I'm sorry." He said. _**"And to think, it wasn't even Malefor."**_ Phoenix said.

"What?" DK Mark asked. _**"It wasn't Malefor, the person who told us to do the plan was different, he was only just a cloud of smoke, no physical form, but he took over Malefor and turned him into the demon man that scared you."**_ Phoenix explained. "But if it wasn't Malefor, then who?" DK Mark asked. Phoenix was about to say something when suddenly he just looked down and rose in the air.

DK Mark could see threads of red along him, like a puppet. He then saw the shape of someone with his hand extended and seemed to be holding the strings. "Screaming Death." DK Mark said. _**"Ah, you can see me."**_ Death said, but it was Phoenix who was talking. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" DK Mark asked smugly. Death didn't say anything until Razgriz, Kira, and Lucifer appeared behind him. _**"Master…Lucifer" **_Phoenix said. "_Phoenix, you have failed me for the last time." _Lucifer said. "_**But my liege, I tried but..."**_ Phoenix said. Suddenly his head was sliced off, blood squirted everywhere.

Death held his now bloody scythe and let Phoenix fall to the ground. "What the hell was that for?! He was defenseless and you killed him!" DK Mark yelled. "He served his time" Razgriz said. DK Mark grabbed his blade and charged at Razgriz, Razgriz effortlessly blocked it with his blades and Kira punched his gut.

DK Mark crumbled to the ground from the punch. "Oh how the mighty have fallen" Razgriz said and prepared to kill him. Suddenly white lightning came out of nowhere and forced Razgriz back. "Damn, retreat!" Lucifer said and all four left through a portal. DK Mark saw the person who helped him land in front of him. It was a girl, she looked to be around Kurthnega's age, half of her was human, and she had white hair and an amulet around her neck. The other half of her was a white dragon. "Who are you?" DK Mark asked. Suddenly he heard Spyro and the rest land next to him.

"You alright?" Spyro asked. "Yeah, thanks to her" DK Mark said motioning to the girl. "It was my pleasure my lord" the girl said. Kurthnega walked up to the girl with Ignitus behind him, Ignitus suddenly recognized the girl. "Rebeka, it's so good to see you again" Ignitus said and hugged her. "Dad, stop you're embarrassing me" Rebeka said. DK Mark and the rest where surprised. "Whoa, slow down there. Ignitus, you're saying she's your daughter?" Spyro asked.

Ignitus stopped hugging Rebeka, "yes, I forgot to mention. I trained her to use fire, and with that spell amulet she has, she can turn into a half dragon like Kurth." Ignitus said. "Not only that, but I can use different spells by using the amulet, like this" Rebeka said and turned around. "Thunder Blade!" Rebeka said. Instantly a blade of lightning shot down and destroyed the ground in front of her. "Whoa" They all said.

"Well, we should head back to Dakar and do something about those men who tried to kill the Dragon King" Rebeka said. "Just call me DK Mark" DK Mark said. She nodded and they prepared to leave. "Kurth! Come on!" DL Mark yelled. Kurth looked at the soul of Crying Phoenix in front of him. He held out his katana and the soul went inside the blade.

When the light faded Kurth was wielding not one, but two katanas. Both had red cloth on the hilt and a flame design on the sheaths. He pulled out the blades and saw the metal was red, and soon was covered in flames. "Cool" Kurth said. "Looks like you got yourself a devil arm" Dante said. "I think I'll call it, Inferno" Kurth said. The group took off and went to Dakar, all the while Kurthnega stared at Rebeka during the whole trip back.

---

**So Rebeka has joined the group, DK Mark can turn into a werewolf, and Kurth has some devil arms of his own and seems to like Rebeka. Stay tuned for more of my story!**


	44. Feast for a King

**In honor of Thanksgiving, i have made this chap dedicated to the holiday. Enjoy! Oh and i'm adding a new thing to the story.**

**---**

**Chapter 44: Feast for a King**

DK Mark and the group went back to Dakar and rested from the night before at a hotel. The next day they noticed they where preparing for a feast, they saw people preparing food, tables where being set, and everyone was helping out. "What's going on?" DK Mark asked someone. "You don't know? Today is Thanksgiving!" the man said. DK Mark and the rest where surprised. "Oh man I forgot it was today!" Spyro said. "Well there was a lot of stuff going on, we didn't even remember till now" DL Mark said.

The group soon decided that they should help with the thanksgiving feast. Elaine, Yulie, and Luna where helping the women preparing the food; Sedro and the rest went to help prepare the capitol building, where the feast would be held. Zafir disappeared during this time, saying he had some things to get for the feast. As DK Mark helped with the feast he couldn't help but tell the others about the thanksgivings he had back home.

---

**Flashback **

_DK Mark was helping his mom with the food for Thanksgiving…well his grandmother was working on most of the food, they where making some more. "Hey mom, can I ask you something?" Mark asked. "Sure" his mom said. "How come dad always respects Revan more than me? Mark asked._

_She smiled and looked at her son. "Here's a little secret: When we're alone, he talks about you all the time, about how you're more special than revan. To be honest, I think he respects __**you more than your brother."**__ She said and smiled. Mark looked at her and played over those words, __**"he respects you more than your brother"**__. "Really?" Mark asked. "Yes, so you see both of you are special to us." His mom said. _

_Mark nodded "Okay, then I'll make dad proud." Mark said. "Good, now come on; let's go to your grandmother's. She's got the food ready" his mom said._

_---_

_Later, at the dining room, Mark sat with his family around the table, their friends and Mark's friends where with them. They got up and they began to say their thanks. "I'm thankful for having a great family, and great parents" Mark said when it was his turn. His parents smiled, he thought he heard his dad mutter "that's my boy". They soon sat down and ate their feast; it was a moment that Mark wouldn't forget in a long time._

DK Mark sighed remembering that day. "So Revan was more loved than you?" Spyro asked. "yep, but turns out I was loved more, maybe that's why he betrayed us, because everyone cared about me more than my brother" DK Mark. Sedro put a hand on his shoulder. "No son, we loved both of you. Revan just betrayed us so he could gain power, and it resulted in his own downfall" Sedro said. "Thanks dad" DK Mark said.

---

Later that night, the people of Dakar gathered to celebrate Thanksgiving. Siegfried was there with his family and Cecelia, DK Mark was there with his family, Spyro was there with his family, and some dwarves and elves joined in the feast too. The Dwarf King wore fancy clothing and had a long beard, carried a mace on his belt, and a crown with a bunch of diamond in it, all different colors. The Elven King wore a green fancy tunic, had silver hair and wore a green cloak; surprisingly he looked to be about in his 30's.

"It appears we're not the only ones who have attended this feast" the elf king said. "It seems so, the fabled Dragon King and his family along with the heroes of the Great War. This is truly surprising indeed." The dwarf king said. The people soon began to eat their feast, the sounds of laughter, mouth chewing, and the occasional song from an elf filled the air. They soon noticed Zafir was next to a large curtain. "What's this?" DK Mark asked. "Watch" Zafir said and took the curtain down. There was a statue of DK Mark and the rest of the group underneath the curtain. "Wow" everyone said. "When did you make this?" Spyro asked. "Today, i finished it while everyone was preparing for the feast. thank the dwarves for their stonework" zafir said. "Anytime!" a dwarf said. They soon began eating their food.

DK Mark ate food that tasted so good, he had seconds. "Man this stuff is good!" Spyro said taking a bit from a piece of pie. "You can thank us for that" Elaine said. "You made this?" Siegfried asked. "Yep, back then I used to make the best baked goods; my famous is my cheesecake pies." Elaine said. "Yep, she's a great baker. That's why I chose her as my wife" Sedro blushed. "I thought you chose me because I was the only one who went out with you when you first came here?" Elaine asked. Sedro's eyes darted, "That too." He said. "You know, I actually taught her how to cook, she was a natural" Luna said smiling. "Really mom?" Leon asked. "That's right, how else would I have survived in the Black forest? By killing game and using a few spices I had with me" Luna said.

They finished their dinner and had some desert, everyone said that Elaine's pies where delicious and some even asked for the recipe. "Sorry, but this is a secret recipe I won't share with anyone." She told them. "You shared it with me" Yulie whispered. "Hush, I don't want them to find out" Elaine whispered. After the deserts where finished and everyone had their fill, an elf that carried a harp in his hand played a lovely tune with it.

The people listened as the elf told the story of how Draco, the Dragon King of old had given birth to two sons, one was a dragon he named Bahamut, the other was surprisingly a human, he had named him Sedro. DK Mark and the rest realized what the elf sang about "Dad, you where the son of a King?" DK Mark asked. Sedro nodded. "Yes, I was the human child of Draco; he had to abandon me to the humans. When I was crowned King, Ungh-Agor told them I was Draco's human child and me and Bahamut where brothers." Sedro explained.

"So my grandparents where royal family also. I wonder what they would think if they see me now" DK Mark said. "They would be very proud of you. "Sedro said. The elf had finished his song and everyone applauded. The elf king walked up to them and stared at Sedro. "**Coi ui coanwor vi long time Sedro, deevdru di Draco**" The elf king said. "**Axun, vi zi long time juanth thurirl**" Sedro said. "What are they saying?" Spyro asked. DK Mark noticed his arm was glowing and he could hear their conversation.

**"Zyak nomeno ui douta deevdru? jaci looks hefoc wux, shar has Elaine ui fiexnah (So this is your son? He looks like you, but he has Elaine's eyes)"** the elf king said. "**Axun, shar jaci claxaa gocahel ghent ve loupon just sia looks (Yes, but he takes more after me than just my looks)**" Sedro said.

"I think they're speaking Draconic" DK Mark said. "What's Draconic?" Spyro asked. "The language of the dragons, I read it in a book once." DK Mark said. "Interesting, you know about the Draconic language" the elf king said. "**vur si vucot vi little too (and I know a little too)" **DK Mark said in Draconic. "You learn fast" the elf king said. "When did you learn this so quickly?" Sedro asked. DK Mark tapped his dragon arm. "Oh yeah I forgot, your arm can translate different languages" Sedro said.

"I wish I had this back home, then I could understand what my foster parents where saying in Spanish" DK Mark said. They all laughed at his comment. Later they decided to get some sleep and stayed at the hotel. "Today was great, I ate my fill, learned about my dad's parents, and I know Draconic. This day can't get any better" DK Mark said to himself.

Ryuu glided to his father and rubbed his head. "D-Daddy" he said. DK Mark and Yulie looked at their son surprised. "His first word!" Yulie said. "Okay, this just got better" DK Mark said smiling. "M-Mommy" Ryuu said and curled up on his dad's chest and slept. Yulie carefully took Ryuu and placed him in his crib. "The guys aren't going to believe this." DK Mark said and he soon went to bed.

---

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	45. Annoth the Hell King

**Well, here's my newest chap, im using a character that belongs to montecristo so i hope u dont mind.**

**---**

**Chapter 45: Annoth the Hell King**

The next day, everyone decided to go back to Dakar Castle and plan their next move. The people said they could come back whenever they wanted. Siegfried's mother warned him to be careful and he promised he would. They left Dakar and went to Drake Castle; they arrived at the castle later that day. When they arrived they noticed the doors were opened and there was a strange smell in the air. "What's that smell?" Spyro asked. "Hey it wasn't me!" Sparx said. "No, this smell, I know who it is" DL Mark said. He went into the room and the others followed him. They soon found two red dragons with light red underbellies in the dining room.

"Well, Annoth and Maria, I thought I'd never see you guys again" DL Mark said. Annoth and Maria looked at him in surprise. "Dad!" Maria said and hugged DL Mark. "Mark, I haven't seen you in years. Man how's it going?" Annoth asked. "Fine, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be ruling Hell?" DL Mark asked. Annoth frowned, "I was, until Demitri took down Mundus, then this Dark God guy kicked me out and claimed himself new king of Hell." Annoth said.

"Who's this?" DK Mark asked coming in with the others. "So you're the Dragon King I heard about? There's a lot of talk about you in Hell, especially about your brother." Annoth said. "What about my brother?" DK Mark asked. "That he lost to Demitri and got turned to a knight and lost, from what I know, I think he's still there." Annoth said. "You mean he's alive?" DK Mark asked. "Maybe" he said until he noticed Demitri. He growled and launched at him and grabbed his throat and slammed him to the wall.

"YOU!" he yelled and began choking him. "Annoth, get off of him!" DL Mark told him. "Why? He took down Mundus and his servant took my throne! Why should I show him mercy?!" Annoth yelled at him. "Because he's my half-brother" DK Mark said. Annoth let go of Demitri and looked at him. "What?" he asked. DK Mark explained everything that happened recently to Annoth, afterwards he felt like an idiot.

"Uh, sorry about nearly killing you dude, I kind of let my anger take over me…again." Annoth apologized. "It's okay, I knew I would get that" Demitri said. "Anyway, do you know what Lucifer is planning?" DL Mark asked. "All I know is he's working on recovering something, but I don't know what." Annoth said. "Well, we have a bunch of rooms; you can stay if you want." DK Mark said. "Sure, until we get my throne back at least." Annoth said. So they had dinner while Annoth told them about him being ruler of Hell. "It's not bad actually, you have the souls of those who died and are evil at your command, not to mention that there's a lot of different hells, mainly the fires of Hell and my castle, which I think you saw rise from the ground" Annoth said.

They remembered the castle rising from the ground and realized that was his castle. "Why would Lucifer raise the Temen-ni-gru and your castle, unless he's going to open the gates to hell." DK Mark said. "That might be what he's doing, but then we'll have to go the castle and stop him." Spyro said. "First we'll take out Death, then Razgriz and Kira, and then Lucifer" DK Mark said. "Sounds easy enough" Sparx muttered. "Ignore him" DL Mark muttered to Annoth. "With pleasure" he replied.

Ryuu curled up next to his dad "Dada" he said, surprising everyone. "He can talk?" they asked. "Oh yeah, we forgot to mention, he spoke his first words last night" DK Mark said. "Wow, that's wonderful" Elaine said. They went to bed but Annoth wanted to talk with DL Mark alone. "Listen, I've been hearing a lot of chatter in Hell about Lucifer, sounds like you're talking about that Dark God I heard about." Annoth said.

"Yeah, Ungh-Agor told me a little about him. You know anything about him?" DL Mark asked. "Not much, but he has a lot of power from what I know" Annoth said. "Anything else? Weapons? Plans?" DL Mark asked. "Well, I have been hearing about this army he's been building for a while." Annoth said. "Then we'll have to stop him before it's too late, but we need to kill Death first." DL Mark said. He suddenly felt Ungh-Agor's presence in his mind. _Mark, I can help you find Screaming Death. He's located in the Valley of the Lost _Ungh-Agor said. "The Valley of the Lost?" DL Mark asked. _Yes, his presence is strong there, go there tomorrow_ Agor said. "Right" DL Mark said.

"What is it?" Annoth asked. "Agor said we need to go to the Valley of the Lost to kill Death." DL Mark said. "Alright, we'll tell the others tomorrow" Annoth said. "Annoth, come on, it's time for bed." Maria called. "Coming" Annoth said. "Right, see ya" DL Mark said and left. _"Just who is Lucifer? And what is he planning?"_ DL Mark thought.

---

**just who is Lucifer? And what is he really up to? Stay tuned.**


	46. Valley of the Damned

**Well, here's anpthher chapter for my story, i advise not reading this at night for fear of having nitghtmares**

**---**

**Chapter 46: Valley of the Damned**

The next day, DL Mark told the rest of where to find Screaming Death. "The Valley of the Lost?" DK Mark said. "Seems like only yesterday we went to save Cynder and Yulie there." Spyro said. "But now we're going to kill Death" DK Mark said. "We should inform Rasha about this" Sedro said. "No, this is a matter we should settle on our own" DK Mark said. They agreed and flew off to the Valley of the Lost. They flew over the Great Sea towards the Human lands and straight to the Valley.

They reached the outskirts of the Valley and they could sense the demonic energies coming from it. "Whoa, this place has a lot of demonic energy, Death is here" DK Mark said. They went inside the Valley itself and noticed there wasn't a sandstorm like last time, but the town that was there was only a bunch of ruins. "Esdaril and the others asked us to help them kill Gardis so they could be free. And we helped them, now this place is only an empty shell of what it once was" DK Mark said.

"But it's not empty, Screaming Death is nearby, I can sense the demonic energies he left by" DL Mark said. They followed the energies until they reached the castle where Gardis once ruled. "So we go in the easy way or we go through the sewer?" Sparx said. "Hmm…I don't see any guard so I think it's safe" DK Mark said looking through his draconic eyes. They walked through the front door and a foul smell filled their noses. "Aww man, this reeks worse than the sewers" Sparx said. "My eyes are burning!" Spyro said.

They covered their moves and went inside. "Dang this sticks, where's Death?" DK Mark asked. "Well, just follow the smell of dead bodies and the screaming souls and we'll find him." Dante said. They proceeded through the castle, as they could smell the rotting flash and hear the souls screaming. They passed by a pile of corpses with rats and larva on them. "I think I'm going to be sick" Sedro nearly gagged as did the others.

They soon felt a large concentration of demonic energy coming from the throne room. "Of course, the throne room is where all the bad guys are" Sparx said. They ignored him and opened the door. The torches where lit and gave the room a dim glow. The group walked cautiously inside before the door slammed shut, scaring them. "I'm scared" Yulie said. _Mark…_ a disembodied voice said. He looked around for the source. _You are a fool of coming here…_

He soon noticed what looked like a man walk behind him and pass through him; DK Mark heard voices inside his head, familiar voices.

_You are weak…_

_You will never defeat us…_

_Turn back…_

_Foolishness Mark, Foolishness_

_Mark!_

_Halfling…_

_Demon-child…_

_Son of Sedro…_

_Loser King…_

_You will never escape your fate…_

_You're a fool like your father…_

Various voices filled his head as the man had passed by him. The man wore only a black cloak with a hood up, concealing his face. "Who are you?" Spyro asked. A whisper-like voice entered their minds. _We are the harbingers of the screaming souls…_ "Harbingers?" DK Mark asked. _You…why have you returned here…?_ "To end this _Kenny_" DK Mark said. _You are a fool…like your brother…_ "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

_No one can cheat Death…it is written in stone…_ Suddenly they were transported to a graveyard. A mist filled the area and grave markers too. They noticed some writing on a line of graves. _The Cold-Hearted Dragon, the Fallen Warrior, the Crazy Doctor, the Flame's Shadow, the Raging Gryphon, the Crying Phoenix, the Wolf of Madness. The Dark Archer, the Chaos Knight._ All of these stones had the nicknames of the men they killed.

They noticed a bunch of graves empty and had writing on them, they said:

_The Dragon King and Wife_

_The Purple Dragon of Legend_

_The Queen of Darkness_

_The Knight_

_The Swordsman_

_The Hell King_

_The Dragon Lord and Wife_

_These are your tombs…_ the voice spoke again. They turned around and saw the man from before, but his robe was torn, he wielded a long scythe that the handle looked like it was made of metal and bone. The man's eyes shone red through the hood. _And soon you will be buried like the rest…_ Suddenly a bunch of Marionettes, 7 Hells, and a Hell Vanguard and Abysses showed up and prepared their scythes.

"Now Scream! I want to hear you scream from the very core of your hearts!" Death yelled and charged at them.

---

**Will DK Mark and the others be able to defeat Screaming Death? Or will they soon R.I.P? Stay tuned to find out.**


	47. Deadly Duel

**Here's another chapter for the storym this might have a refrence to DOTD so if u beat the game then a part of this should seem familiar.**

**---**

**Chapter 47: Deadly Duel**

DK Mark attacked Screaming Death while the rest of the group fought the demons. They were easy to kill, safe for the Abysses, who sank to the ground and jumped up somewhere else and shot a fireball at someone. "Gah! I hate these guys!" Spyro said killing another Hell Pride. Suddenly a Pride stopped; they could see strings of red controlling it. "What the heck?" Cynder asked. Suddenly the pride was attacking DK Mark, who was fighting Death. "He's controlling it!" Spyro said. "Like a sick, twisted puppet master" DL Mark said.

DK Mark sliced the Hell Pride in two and continued his attack on screaming Death. _"You will die here, like all the others who have died by your hand, as well as mine…"_ Screaming Death said. Suddenly ghosts appeared around everyone, ghosts of the people who died years ago, some they recognized as the Order of the Shadow, some where the men who died in battles they fought.

"_I harbor the souls of the dead, the souls of those who died, and I am the one who will decide their fates…"_ Death said and gave him the thumb of death. "Okay then…" DK Mark said. "Try taking my life" he said. Death let out a scream similar to the Wraiths in _The Lord of the Ring_ and charged at him, swinging his scythe furiously.

DK Mark dodged the scythe swings and countered with his blade. He used the fire gem and it burst into flames, but the metal didn't melt or burn him. He swung the sword and left a burning scar on Death's robe. He screamed and backed off from him and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. DK Mark knew he was hiding but he had to fight off a bunch of Marionettes and Hells, along with an Abyss or two so he couldn't try to find him.

Spyro and the rest where fighting off the other demons again. Suddenly Cynder stopped fighting and clutched her head, yelling in pain. "Cynder, what's wrong?" Spyro asked. "Its Death, he's taking over…my mind…AHHHHHH!!!!!!" She yelled. They soon saw invisible strings and Screaming Death above her. _"Let's see if you can kill your wife Spyro."_ Death said and moved his fingers, making Cynder attack Spyro.

"Cynder, stop! Death is controlling you, fight it!" DL Mark said. "Sis, please listen to reason, think about what you're doing!" Godith said. Cynder ignored them and continued to fight. "_**Fight back…" **_Cynder said as Spyro dodged an attack with his wings. _**"Fight back!"**_ she said. Spyro just blocked. _**"Why won't you fight back?" **_she asked him. "Because I have nothing to fight for now" Spyro said.

Cynder stopped her attacks and looked at him, "Spyro…" she said and Death's control over her vanished. _"What?!" _Death said. "You have no control over me, or anyone" Cynder told him. Death screamed again before DK Mark in his Dragon King form rammed into him. "_GRAHHHH! I will have you head shrunken and placed on my bed post!"_ Death yelled. "Then you'll have to wait cause I'm not going anywhere" DK Mark said.

Spyro and the rest ran to the two. _"Good, now I can kill all of you off one by one!"_ Death said. "Not until we kill you first" DL Mark said. _"I'll deal with you first"_ Death said and charged at him. DL Mark clashed with Screaming Death with a long, white sword. He sliced Death and he screamed from the pain. "AHHH! It burns!" he said. "No Shit Sherlock, since you're an undead, this sword causes great damage to undead." DL Mark told him. _"DIE!!!!!!"_ Screaming Death yelled and disappeared. DL Mark looked around and Death appeared and stabbed him with his scythe. "MARK!!!" Godith yelled.

Death laughed, _"Now die!"_ he said. Suddenly he heard DL mark laughing. "Is that all?" he asked. Suddenly Death was sent back by a burst of power from DL Mark and slammed into a bunch of tombstones. "Seriously dude, you should know I'm immortal and can't die." DL Mark said and took out the scythe. The scar from the scythe suddenly healed, like DK Mark's scars healed quickly.

"I'll handle Death, you guys just watch "DL Mark said. "No, Death can only be killed by my hand. I'll take Death" DK Mark said. _"Either way you still won't beat me"_ Death said. "I'm going to finish this, like I should have years ago Kenny" DK Mark said. _"Die!"_ Death yelled. DK Mark and Screaming Death clashed again, but this time DK Mark had the upper hand. He used the Holy gem and Death was blinded by Light. _"The light! So bright!"_ he yelled. DK Mark used this distraction to slice Death in a combo. He yelled with each strike, Death screamed with each blow. DK Mark used the fire gem and his blade burned with flames. He stabbed Screaming Death in the chest and he let out a loud wail of pain. DK Mark ripped out the blade and Death was sent flying. DK Mark swung his blade, extinguishing the flames from the blade.

Death rose and his hood fell, revealing him to be a skeleton. The girls screamed in fear and the boys gasped. "Look at me…look at what you turned me into!" Death yelled. "I will kill you!" Death screamed again and grabbed his scythe. DK Mark turned around as Death let out his scream and charged at him. "MARK!" Yulie yelled. Death was almost upon him when DK Mark tilted his head and showed Death the front of the gun. "Die" he said and fired.

Death's scythe flew out of his hand and landed near the two. Death let out one last scream before exploding in of burst of light. Spyro and the rest covered their eyes as the graveyard around them suddenly vanished and they were back in the throne room. "Finally…" DK Mark said. He soon started laughing with joy "finally! After so long, I finally got my revenge!" he said with joy.

Soon he stopped, he realized he destroyed the last link he had to his old life before he arrived in the dragon Realms…well, not the last link. He took out the picture of himself and his old family before the Massacre. "Mark?" Yulie said. "…" "Mark, are you okay?" she asked him. "Yeah" he said. They noticed Screaming Death's soul was in front of them. "Who's going to take it?" DK Mark asked. DL Mark raised his arm and the soul shot towards him.

The soul brightened the room and suddenly DL Mark was wielding a large scythe, he heard it speak its name: _Reaper._ DL Mark twirled it with his fingers and grabbed it; he swung it around his head, then around his body and then used the blade and ripped the ground. Suddenly a bunch of souls shot out of the rift and flew upward. DL Mark soon held the blade and slammed the end to the ground, closing the rift. "Cool" he said.

DK Mark smirked a little and looked at the picture again. "Come on, let's go" DL Mark said. They were about to leave when they noticed DK Mark standing there. "We're leaving" Spyro said. DK Mark nodded, "Coming" he said. He took one last look at the picture before he set it on fire and let it drop to the ground. He followed them as the picture of his past burned to a crisp.

---

**Well, Death is dead and DK Mark's revenge is satisfied, but what now? Stay tuned.**


	48. Sons of Darkness

**This chapter has a lot of revelations that will change everything you know about the story. read it and you'll find out what i mean.**

**Chapter 48: Sons of Darkness**

DK Mark and the group stayed the rest of the day recuperating at the Imperial City following their victory over Screaming Death. After so long DK Mark got his revenge, but he knew it wouldn't be over until the Dark God and his men were defeated. "We should kill them now and be done with it" Spyro said. "Yes, Spyro is right, we should end it now" Sedro said. "But first we need to know were Lucifer is." DK Mark said. Suddenly a servant barged in, "Sirs! We just received a message from the Dark God, he wants us to meet him just near his Castle." The servant said. "Looks like you got your wish" DL Mark said.

DK Mark and the rest of the group, including Rasha and the other kings had gone with them to Lucifer. They also had an army of men behind them, they reached the rendezvous point and they could see a black cloud of smoke in front of them. '_Lucifer_…' DK Mark thought.

---

Lucifer stood on a desert just below Mundus's Castle. DK Mark, DL Mark, Spyro, and the rest of the group, along with an entire army surrounded the fog of black smoke. "It's over Lucifer! You can't run" DK Mark said. Lucifer only scoffed "Run?" he asked "Whose running? I have you right where I wanted you" he said. Everyone prepared to get their weapons but DK Mark stopped them "What do you mean?" he asked. "Do you obviously believe that this was all Demitri's plan? Well it wasn't… its mine. I've waited millennium for this day." Lucifer said. "For what?" DL Mark asked. "For my revenge...against Ungh-Agor...my brother." Lucifer said in a low tone. DK Mark and the rest looked at him in shock "You're Agor's brother?" DK Mark asked.

"That's right, when I first came upon the book of Darkness; I soon wanted to have power. My brother then banished me to the lowest pits of Hell, where I began my revenge. First I had turned Malefor against everyone by giving him the Book of Darkness; Agor however found out and destroyed me and the book. My body was destroyed, but my soul survived, when Malefor became evil, I had taken over him and forced him to have sex with Elaine, thus Demitri was born." Lucifer said.

"My next step was to wage a war against Sedro and DL Mark in Malefor's body; around the time Mark and Revan were born I took over Malefor and killed Elaine. Sedro sealed Malefor away, but my plan was falling into place. Next I told Revan about his parents abandoning him and convinced him and the 12 men I needed to turn against their people. Yes, it was I who orchestrated the Great Massacre." Lucifer said. DK Mark was shocked, "So, that man…" DK Mark said and realized that man with the demon wings wasn't Malefor, but Lucifer himself.

"That's not all, after the Massacre I went to find Demitri, which I then began to teach him the art of darkness, I also taught Revan the Chaos element. When Malefor was killed and Revan was defeated, he fought against us, he knew already about my plan and tried to stop me, he overpowered Demitri but I defeated him, turning him to Diablo Angelo. Since then I've been helping him trying to get revenge for his father's demise, but I was really working on my own accord, when Demitri turned on me, I realized I didn't need him anymore, so that's why I had him get Razgriz for me, you haven't realized yet but I was helping Demitri to get back what's mine." Lucifer said. "And that is?" DL Mark asked.

"My body..." Lucifer said. "I've waited for so long but now I can reclaim it."Lucifer said. "But how? It was destroyed by Agor" Cynder said. "Yes, but I was able to make a new one, except I needed Razgriz to open the gates of hell so it would come to me, just like Malefor" Lucifer said. They remembered when Malefor returned, the blood of kings, the amulet, and the four elements. "But you don't have any of those" DK Mark said. "True, but the seal was broken when Malefor was revived, I needed a strong demonic force in order to break it, that's when I remembered Razgriz. The most powerful demonic knight next to Sparda, I knew he would prove useful, so I told him to break the seal. Now do you see? This was all a trick, a mere ploy designed to reclaim my body back, and you all played your parts well." Lucifer said with an evil smile.

Lucifer stretched out his arms as to embrace the sky "The darkest hour has come" he said. As if on cue a pillar of black light shot out from the castle and shot Lucifer. "FIRE!" DK Mark yelled. Everyone shot everything they had at the pillar. Suddenly the attacks just vanished by a wave of power. The beam suddenly shrank and soon vanished. A dragon with black scales, purple underbelly, red horns, spikes and claws, blood red eyes stared at them, a bunch of demons, all of the highest class of demons surrounded Lucifer.

He snapped his fingers and the demons all pulled out guns and fired, DL Mark put up a force field around them, but Lucifer raised a hand and it shattered. Suddenly the men behind them where being killed and shot. DK Mark fired his guns when suddenly 12 men in black surrounded Lucifer. They removed their hoods and they gasped. one had black hair and a claymore (Nylon), another had blue hair and a bow and arrow (Cyrix), another had blue hair and ice blue eyes (Marlice's human form), another had green hair and green eyes (Zardus's human form), a fifth had lightning yellow hair and hazel eyes (Heldar's human form), a sixth had red hair and red eyes (Keldor's human form).

A seventh had brown hair and brown eyes and glasses (Will/Mad Wolf), another had brown hair also and brown eyes with glasses (Laughing Chameleon/Rich), a man with dirty blonde hair, tendril wings garbed in black (Tyreal), another had dirty blonde hair slicked back (Screaming Death/ Kenny), and Razgriz and Kira surrounded Lucifer. "No Way! We killed them" DK Mark said. The men took out their weapons and attacked the group. Spyro and the rest fought them while Lucifer stood there. "BEHOLD BROTHER! WE ARE, THE SONS OF DARKNESS!" Lucifer yelled to the Heavens.

After a few minutes of fighting, the army was destroyed, and the group was badly wounded. Lucifer called them off and they disappeared, except for Razgriz and Kira. "You fought very well, I'm impressed." Lucifer said. "But I grow weary of this so I'll take my leave now" Lucifer said and he and Razgriz vanished. Kira stood there, thinking over everything he said before disappearing too. DK Mark held his side, his wounds were healing but it would take a few hours. "Let's go to Warfang" he said. They all agreed without question and went to Warfang.

---

"What now my lord?" Razgriz asked him as they exited the portal. "Well, now that I have my body back I say we should start my domination of the Realms." Lucifer said sitting on Mundus's throne. Kira just looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted this?" Lucifer asked. "I can't believe you, you used my father! Made him turn evil, I thought he wanted this but now I know it was you all along! I don't want anything to do with your plans anymore Lucifer!" Kira yelled.

"How can you say that?! I helped you and your brother through everything. If it wasn't for me, you'd be alone somewhere living on the streets!" Lucifer said. "That was before you used my father and turned him against everyone…I thought he wanted to take over, but I know now he was a kind dragon, now I want you gone!" Kira said. "Fine, go join your brothers and die for all I care, I had no use of you anyway. Razgriz! Kill her!" Lucifer ordered. Kira dodged a bullet Razgriz shot at her and she transformed into her dragon form and took off.

Razgriz was going to follow her but Lucifer stopped him. "No, she made her choice. Come, we shall prepare the armies for my world domination "Lucifer said and left.

---

DK Mark and the rest headed to Warfang to DL Mark's house from the battle. "I can't believe it…Lucifer just used everyone just for revenge" DK Mark said. "And he used Malefor in this, made us all believe that he truly turned evil." Spyro said. "Now the whole world knows…" Annoth said. "What? But How?" DK Mark asked. "The whole thing was being broadcasted everywhere, even in Hell and Heaven; the entire plains of Heaven, Hell, and Earth now know everything." Annoth said. "Agor…is this true?" DL Mark asked. Ungh-Agor had appeared shortly after they arrived to DL Mark's place.

"Yes…Lucifer is my brother. I wish he wasn't though." Agor said. "So, everything he said was true then" DK Mark said. "In Heaven, he always did bad things and blamed me, but they all knew it was Lucifer. He went too far when he read the Book of Darkness so GOD and I banished him to the most Darkest pits of Hell. We thought we stopped him by destroying the book and Lucifer himself. But it appears we didn't finish the job" Agor said.'

"It's strange but, back home a lot of people blamed me for things I didn't even do. Mainly Will." DK Mark said. "So, we have to take Lucifer down then." Spyro said. "Pardon me my lords but there is a girl who requests an audience with you." The servant said. He left and Kira came in, she was crying sine her eyes were red and they could see tears being shed. "Kira, what are you doing here?" Kurthnega asked.

She looked away ashamed, but they knew why she came here. "You left Lucifer didn't you?" Kurth asked. She hugged her brother and cried onto his chest, "I'm sorry…I didn't know that he used our father…I'm sorry" she said. Kurth comforted her, "there there sis, it's alright now" Kurth said. Rebeka looked at the two with sad eyes "Kurth…" she said.

"In all my years, I never say anyone that heartless before. Except for Revan, but" Ignitus said. "But he knew what was going on and tried to stop him, that's why he betrayed us, so he could get closer to Demitri and kill Lucifer before his plan was complete" DK Mark said. "Then that's why he fought against me in Convexity" Demitri said.

"We need to stop Lucifer permanently this time. How long until he can get his armies ready?" DL Mark asked. "A few days, give or take, maybe two months." Agor said. "Then we strike in a few days, first Mundus's Castle, and then Lucifer himself." DL Mark said.

* * *

**Lucifer was playing everyone into helping him relcaim his body, and they have to stop him before he begins his insurrection. Stay Tuned**

* * *


	49. Acceptance

**I made another chap for everyone, the second half is mainly fluff but i think you'll enjoy it.**

**---**

**Chapter 49: Acceptance**

Later that night Kurthnega helped her sister to her room, "It was nice of you to give me a room." She said. "No problem, thank DK Mark and his family." Kurth said. "Brother, how can I repay this?" Kira asked. "By helping us beat Lucifer." He said. He left Kira in her room as she went over her thoughts. _'They're so nice, and my father was like that too. Maybe I was wrong about all of this.' _Kira thought.

She heard a knock on the door, "come in" she said. Yulie walked into the room, "how are you doing?" she asked. "Alright, but I'm still getting over what Lucifer said" Kira said. Yulie walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know, we all are. Somehow it never added up what happened all those years ago, but know it makes sense. Sometimes I wondered why Revan betrayed us, or Lucifer's goal was."Yulie said. "Yes, but I feel awful for everything" Kira said.

"Well, you're not the only one; I bet Revan was feeling the same way too" Yulie said. "Revan is DK Mark's older brother right?" Kira asked. "Yes, here's a picture of him" Yulie said taking out a picture and giving it to Kira. Kira looked at the picture and noticed similarities between him and his brother. He had dirty-blonde hair slicked back, and brown eyes, he looked like DK Mark but the hair was different. "Wow, he's kind of handsome" Kira blushed.

"A lot of girls said that when he came, to be honest he was single. But they all thought his little brother was cute, I guess he got sick of everyone liking Mark over him." Yulie said. "Why do you have this picture?" Kira asked. "Well, this was taken before he betrayed us to darkness." Yulie said. "Can I have it?" Kira asked. "Sure" Yulie said. Elaine knocked on the door and entered. "Well I thought I would find you here" she said.

"What are you doing here?" Yulie asked. "Well, after I put my grandson to bed I thought to check on Kurth's sister." Elaine said. "You don't have to do this" Kira said. "But I should, after all, you're like a part of the family" Elaine said. "Thanks, since I got here you've all been kind to me" Kira said. "It's too bad my eldest son isn't here to meet you, you two would've been good friends." Elaine said. Kira blushed a light pink hearing the comment. "Seems like someone likes a certain dragon king" Yulie said

"I do not!" Kira replied. "You're blushing" Elaine said. The three soon laughed and began to talk about other things going on; Kira thought being on the side of good wasn't so bad after all.

---

Kurth was walking inside the castle, he began to think about Rebeka, and ever since he met her she was all he could think about. 'Why can't I get her out of my mind? Could I be in love with her? If I am, does she love me?' he asked himself that question over a bunch of times and he still had no answer. 'Maybe DK Mark and the guys could help me' Kurth said.

He turned the corner and bumped into Rebeka, "Oh Kurth I…" Rebeka began. "Sorry" both said. "I was going to talk to DK Mark" Kurth said. "And I was going to ask Godith about improving my powers" Rebeka told him. The two both went their separate directions, Kurth sighed a bit in relief. Kurth went to DK Mark's room and found him playing a Spanish guitar.

"Didn't know you could play a guitar" Kurth said. "Kurth, what are you doing here?" DK Mark asked. "Listen you know a lot about girls right? "Kurth asked. "Yeah? If its tips, I can help" DK Mark said. "Well, I kinda like this girl…" Kurth began. "It's Rebeka isn't it?" Mark asked. "Wow, your good" Kurth said. "I had my suspicions when I saw her that she would be perfect for you, and I saw you staring at her." DK Mark said.

"So what should I do?" Kurth asked. "Well, most guys would hide their emotions, but I say tell her how you feel. Ignitus told me that she likes you when she told him after we killed Phoenix" DK Mark said. "Really? She said that?"Kurth asked. "Yep" Ignitus said walking in. "Hoe long where you listening?" DK Mark asked. "I heard enough to know that Kurthnega is in love with my daughter." Ignitus said.

"Man, nothing's sacred anymore" Kurth said. "Yep, so are you going to tell her?"DK Mark asked. "Yeah, where is Rebeka?" Kurth asked Ignitus. "Out in the garden" he said. Kurth left the room and Ignitus and DK Mark secretly followed him out to the garden.

---

Kurthnega went to the garden and found Rebeka crouching next to a patch of flowers and sniffed them. She didn't notice Kurthnega until he appeared next to her saying, "those smell nice". She flinched a little bit scared, "Kurth! You scared me" she said. Kurthnega laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't resist" he said. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I wanted to talk to you about something "Kurth said. "Want to walk in the garden for a bit?" Rebeka asked. "Sure" Kurth said.

Rebeka went into the garden hedge maze with Kurth following behind her. The two went in the maze and soon got lost; they went around the paths chasing each other like little kids, laughing with joy. They soon reached the center and soon the two lay on the grass exhausted and looked at the stars. "Hey Kurth?" Rebeka asked. "Hm?" he said. "Thanks, without your help I wouldn't have met my dad and all these great people, including g one that captured my heart" Rebeka said. Kurth's heart sank, 'she likes someone else?!' he thought. "Who?" Kurth asked. "I'll give you a hint: he's got black hair, two flaming katanas, and is really good looking" Rebeka said.

Kurth realized who she was talking about, "You mean…" he said. Rebeka softly placed a hand on Kurth's cheek; "Yep, I'm talking about you" Rebeka said and kissed him on the lips. Kurth blushed then returned the kiss. "I love you Kurthnega, son of Malefor" Rebeka said. "And I love you Rebeka, daughter of Ignitus" Kurthnega said. The two kissed romantically again as Ignitus and DK Mark watched from the distance. "Looks like Kurth has finally found love old friend" DK Mark said. "Yes, it would appear so" Ignitus said chuckling, "It would appear so".

---

**seems like Rebeka and Kurthnega are officially a couple now, and Kira seems to like Revan. Stay tuned for more.**


	50. The Floating Isles

**Well, here's my newest chap, enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 50: The Floating Isles**

The next day, Spyro and the group woke up and began to talk about their next stage of the plan after breakfast. Kurthnega and Rebeka announced they were going out, "I'm proud of you brother" Kira said. "So, when you two going to do it?" DL Mark asked. "Dude! We only just started going out yesterday" Kurth said. "Just playing with you" DL Mark laughed. They decided afterwards to take down Razgriz first, then Lucifer afterwards.

"Alright, so who fights him first?" Spyro asked. "Well, considering he wants my dad, uncle, and DL Mark dead and the fact I was his prison for 2,000 years, I saw us 4" DK Mark said. "Hang on, we should go with you in case" Yulie said. "Sorry, but you have to take care of Ryuu, and I don't want anything to happen to the two of you" DK Mark said. "Besides, he won't last 5 minutes against us" DL Mark said with much confidence. "Alright, but come back alive" Yulie said and kissed DK Mark's cheek. "I will" he promised.

---

DK Mark, DL Mark, Sedro, and Bahamut all went to the Floating Isles to the castle where Lucifer and Razgriz where located. They came to the large gates that would lead them to Razgriz. "Looks like we have to light the torches to pass" DK mark said. Suddenly the doors in front of them were destroyed. They looked and saw DL Mark with a hand raised in front of the doors. "Do you always have to do that?" Sedro asked him. "It's faster" DL Mark said.

They walked inside and saw giant dragon statues and another door, which was broken down by DL Mark, into a large area that looked like the ramparts of a castle. "Why does this place seem familiar?" DK Mark wondered. "Maybe because this is the Temple" Bahamut said. "What?" They asked. "Seems like when Demitri raised the castle, the Temple must've got mixed in and some of it is mixed with the islands. "Bahamut said.

Suddenly a bunch of demons appeared, some looked like volcanic lizards with swords and some had other weapons. They noticed two having some masks glowing different colors. "The welcoming party" DK Mark said. "Let's finish this before we lose our chance at Lucifer" Sedro said. The four charged at the enemies. They easily defeated the regular demons, but the two with the masks where tough. "Dang, nothing can hit them" Sedro said. DK Mark launched an electric blast at the one wearing a yellow mask and it hurt him hard.

"That's it! Guys the ones with the masks can only be beaten with the element it represents" DK Mark told them. "So if we use lightning and earth…" Bahamut began. "It'll damage them" DL Mark finished. The one with the earth mask helped the one with the lightning mask. "Up for a little combo attacks?" DL Mark asked. They all nodded. DL Mark and DK Mark both used Burning Attack and Big Bang with the earth element and destroyed the earth masked demon. Sedro and Bahamut both used a lightning spear attack and impaled the electric demon. The demon was shocked by the attack and soon disintegrated.

"Like old times eh brother?" Sedro asked Bahamut. "Yes, good times…" Bahamut said. "If you two are finished we have a demon knight to kill" DL Mark said. They climbed a wall and flew into a current of air that sent them to the Castle. They landed in front of the castle gates and busted them down. "Alright, who wants the first spanking?" DK Mark asked holding his sword. Surprisingly there was no one inside. "Maybe they're somewhere else?" Sedro wondered. "No…Razgriz is definitely here. I can feel his power." DL Mark said.

"About time you showed up…" a voice echoed. They looked and saw Razgriz standing on top a balcony overlooking the room. "Razgriz…it's been a long time" DL Mark said. "Lord Mark…figured you'd show up, oh and Sedro and Bahamut, you came too, and DK Mark, this is certainly a group. My three sealers and my vessel all in the same place" Razgriz said in an amusing tone. "Where's Lucifer?" DK Mark asked. "You just missed him, he's preparing his armies right now in Hell" Razgriz said. "Fine, then we'll go speak to him after we kill you" DK Mark said. "Alright then "Razgriz said jumping down.

His landing made a small crater in the floor. "I was waiting till Lucifer got back, but I'll just have to kill you here" Razgriz said as he pulled out his blades and twirled them, placing one in front and the other behind. "Very well" DL Mark said. The four got into their stances and they charged at each other.

---

**DL Mark, DK Mark, Sedro and bahamut are about to fight Razgriz, what will happen next? Stay tuned**


	51. The Angelic Devils

**Well, here's another chapter for you all. oh and this one has a little twist and surprises in this. Read to know what i mean.**

**---**

**Chapter 51: The Angelic Devils**

The four men charged at Razgriz, DL Mark clashed with Razgriz while DK Mark and his uncle and father both attacked simultaneously. Razgriz slashed Bahamut in the chest and grabbed him, throwing him at Sedro and sending both brothers to the wall, knocking them out. DK Mark and Razgriz both faced off against each other.

"Strange, you're a lot different than 6 years ago" Razgriz said. "What do you mean?" DK Mark asked. "Still in the dark? When you destroyed my body part of me was able to survive on your leftover darkness, then I met Razgriz and he both formed an agreement. I was allowed to live in his body once he was free, and now I'm back" Razgriz said. DK Mark realized who he was talking to, "You…" he said.

Razgriz laughed, but the laugh changed and soon the image of Mephiles appeared beside Razgriz, like a hologram. "Hello Mark, it's been a while. About 6 years if I take it?" Mephiles asked, both he and Razgriz spoke in unison and mimicked each other's moves. "What are you doing here?" DK Mark asked. "After I was destroyed part of my soul went inside you, for 6 years I gathered strength. Until I found Razgriz that is. He also hated being trapped so we made a deal, he allowed me to live through his body, and as long as we got out he wouldn't have a problem with me." Mephiles spoke.

"So you're using him like a puppet" DL Mark said. "Yes, anyway, I wanted to test this body out before Lucifer begins his insurrection, and you two will provide excellent practice." Mephiles said through Razgriz. "Alright then, we both rush him, or them…whatever." DL Mark said. "2 against 1 isn't fair" DK Mark muttered to DL Mark. "Oh don't worry, I'm planning on evening the odds" Mephiles said. Suddenly Mephiles walked out of Razgriz and stood next to Razgriz.

"Okay, now we can fight evenly" Mephiles said. "You get Mephiles, I got Razgriz" DL Mark said. "Right" DK Mark said. All four men charged at each other. Mephiles and DK Mark jumped and clashed in midair and went into an air duel. Razgriz and DL Mark where fighting on the ground. Razgriz jetted towards DL Mark with a trail of black flames behind him.

DL Mark got out two white swords and blocked Razgriz's attack. Suddenly a few strands of his hair fell off and he heard a gunshot. He saw the barrel of Razgriz's black gun blade smoking, "Fucking son of a bitch! You messed up my hair!" DL Mark yelled. He swung both swords furiously, one strike after another without even giving Razgriz a chance to attack.

He stabbed him with both blades, brought out his eagles and shot him in the face. He pulled out the blades as Razgriz fell to the ground dead. The body disappeared leaving the soul, which DL Mark crushed with his hand. "No one messes with my hair and gets with it" he said.

---

**A little side note: Never mess with DL Mark's hair otherwise your dead.**

---

DK Mark and Mephiles both fought with a whole lot of anger in their eyes. DK Mark's dragon eyes burned with a rage like an inferno. Mephiles blocked a sword slash and sliced his demonic arm. DK Mark blocked it with his sword as it grinded against the metal. DL Mark charged at Mephiles and bumped into him, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Thanks dude, what happened to Razgriz?" DK Mark asked. "Dead" DL Mark said. "Wow, didn't know you had it in you" DK Mark said. They heard a groan and saw Mephiles climb out from the hole in the wall. "Damn you…you're a dead man!" Mephiles yelled and charged at DL Mark. DK Mark charged up his lightning blade technique and flew at him. Both collided and DK Mark's Lightning Blade struck Mephiles in the face and shredded him in two.

Mephiles was only just two bloody lumps on the ground as DK mark wiped off the blood from his dragon arm. "Well, that takes care of that" he said. "What now?" Sedro asked. "We first have to take you guys back to get medical treatment. Then we'll take down Lucifer" DL Mark said. "Umm guys, you might want to look at this" DK Mark called. They followed him to the pool of visions and gasped.

They saw about 1 billion demons all below a large cliff that had a gate leading to the Dragon Realms. They saw Lucifer standing on a cliff, smiling evilly at the men below him. "Our time has come my brother! Today, we strike at the realms! And bring down the Heavens!" Lucifer yelled. The demons yelled and cheered for blood. "This time, I will not allow anyone to destroy my plans, especially the Dragon Lord. But soon, we will burn the Realms in the glorious flames of Hell, and we will march onwards to Heaven, and destroy the ones who sealed us away!" Lucifer yelled.

The demons cheered and chanted Lucifer's name over and over. "OOOOOOhhhhhhhh SSSSShhhhhhhhiiiiiiittttt" All four said staring at the pool. "This just got a whole lot worse" DK Mark said. they all nodded.

---

**Well Razgriz and Mephiles are both dead, but Lucifer is preparing an all out war against pratically everyone. Stay tuned for more.**


	52. Heaven vs Hell

**This is probably the biggest battle i've written, okay not as big as i would've thought but it's the best i could make.**

**---**

**Chapter 52: Heaven vs. Hell**

DK Mark and the four went back to Dakar castle with great haste to inform the others. When they got there, they found Ungh-Agor and the winged angel man from before along with everyone else. "I guess you already now bout Lucifer's army" DK Mark said. "Yes, and I've also rounded up all the kingdoms in the world to help us." Agor said. "It still won't be enough. We'll need more people, like about all the prisoners in hell and all the angels in Heaven to help us" DL mark said. "That can be arranged" Annoth said.

While Annoth and Agor went to recruit more men in their respective plains, DK Mark and the rest where planning their next move. "Lucifer has a lot of men, well practically every demon in hell. But if we destroy them they'll go into Eternal Death" Godith said. "So they'll be destroyed forever?" DK Mark asked. "Yes, but we'll need a lot more men to take him down." Godith said. "Good thing were getting a whole lot of men from Heaven and Hell to help us" DK Mark said. "Let's hope this works." DL Mark said.

---

Ungh-Agor and Annoth returned, Ungh-Agor had talked with the other gods for their help, which they said they would. Annoth had tried to convince the prisoners of Hell to assist them but most didn't. "Dang, well we'll just have to use what we have to take Lucifer down." DK mark said. "Yes, is everyone ready?" Spyro asked. The men that gathered, elves, dragons, humans, dwarves, and practically anybody who would fight for their freedom cheered loudly. They stood before the gates leading to Hell that ungh0Agor opened up.

"Men, this battle will decide the fate of not only your homes, but the entire universe! If we fail to stop Lucifer now, then the entire universe is doomed. I ask you now, will you fight this day? Will you fight against the Dark God and his armies? Will you fight to protect your families?" DK Mark asked them "Yes!" The men cheered. "Then we march onwards towards Hell and towards the greatest battle in our time!" DK Mark yelled. The men cheered. "All men Charge!" He yelled. The men all ran into the gates with DK Mark leading them. Spyro and the rest of the group, along with the armies of Heaven all followed him.

They entered the gates of Hell and saw a twisted landscape of fire, lava seas, and stood face to face with an army of Demons before them. "Men, this is, no, this will be the greatest battle in our lives. Fight for your homes, fight for your people. Fight for your King!" DK Mark yelled. The men cheered and charged at the demons. Both armies charged at one another and soon clashed in a deafening roar. DK Mark and the group, along with some planes flew to the skies and began to rain elemental attacks and missiles and gun shots down on the demons.

The Angels had helped the ground forces along with a bunch of tanks and APCs, and the physical embodiment of the elements that Mark had summoned. The Flame Knights sliced and burned the demons before them; they also launched Meteors at pockets of them, destroying them. The thunder Lions had pounced and tore at the demons, they also shot lightning bolts from their mouths.

The Earth Golems swung their massive arms, sending the demonic hordes flying and unleashing vines that poisoned the demons, making them easier to kill. The Ice Warriors sliced at the demons, freezing them in their tracks. They used their magic to cast blizzards toward the demonic armies, weakening them greatly. The Angelus used their lances to help out the Angels, along with Angelo Credo, who had joined them and commanded his own legion of Angelic knights. The armies of Heaven and earth where getting the upper hand but there were too many demons to kill. "We have to even the playing field" DK Mark said. "Leave that to me" DL Mark said. DL mark went up high in the air. "This attack might be able to take down most of the demons, let's hope this works" he said.

DL Mark raised his hand and a small yellow ball appeared and got bigger. "YO DEMONS! HERE"S A LITTLE GIFT FOR YOU!!!" he yelled. "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!" he yelled and shot the ball. The ball soon collided with the demon armies and exploded in a giant mushroom cloud. "Whoa…" DK Mark whispered. "What power…." Spyro said. "Yep, that's his big bang attack." Godith said.

DL Mark stood above the humongous crater that his attack left behind. The blast had destroyed about 7,000,000 of the demonic armies. "Dang, I really should have cut back on the power." DL Mark said to himself. Lucifer was watching from his throne inside a large castle. "So, it appears they are stronger than I thought. This will be interesting" Lucifer said to himself.

The group was cleaning house and soon they began to invade the castle in which Lucifer was in. DK Mark had sliced up about 200 demons while DL Mark had killed about 7,480,093 demons. "This is where the final battle will take place. You guys ready?" DK Mark asked. "Yeah, always" Spyro said. "Mark, before you open that door, you'll need this" Sedro said and handed him his blade. "But dad, I can't take this" DK Mark said. "Yes, this was used to kill Malefor or rather Lucifer when he took him over. This might be able to kill him." Sedro said.

DK Mark nodded and opened the door. They saw the room made of red and black marble with pillars in rows. They also saw Lucifer sitting on his throne. "So, you all decided on showing up. I must say you have some guts to come here" Lucifer said. "Cut the Shit Lucifer, we're here to finish this for good." DK Mark said. "Too think I must fight another Son of Sedro, how ironic" Lucifer said. "Strange and Ironic it's all going to end the same way like Malefor, you dying by our hands" DK Mark said.

"Very well" Lucifer said getting up from his throne. "Let's go" Lucifer said. "It'll be fun to fight against the God of Darkness, and if Ungh-Agor could do it..." DK Mark said pulling out both his blade and his father's blade, "...Then i should be able to do it too" he said and charged at Lucifer, yelling his war cry.

---

**The final battle is almost upon us, what will happen enxt? stay tuned.**


	53. the Final battle Part 1

**Well, i no this si a short chap but my laptop won't allow me to post the original chap so this will have to do. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 54: The Final Battle Part 1 (DK Mark vs. Lucifer)**

DK Mark charged at Lucifer and clashed with him. Lucifer smirked while DK Mark growled, trying to gain the upper hand. He jumped back and attacked with his father's sword. He swung but missed Lucifer by a centimeter; _'sucker'_ DK Mark smirked and sliced with his own blade.

The attack left a scar along Lucifer's chest. "Damn! You got lucky" Lucifer said. "No, I'm just smarter" Mark said. Lucifer grabbed him and threw him across the room and slammed against the wall. "Mark!" Yulie yelled. "Ow, man that hurt" DK Mark said coming down from the wall.

"Need any help?" DL Mark asked. "Yeah, I could use some help" DK Mark said as he regained his posture. "Alright, I'll attack from the right, you attack from the left" DL Mark said. "Cool" DK Mark replied. "Try and take me on, either way you two are both finished" Lucifer told them. "That's where you're wrong Lucifer; the only one that's finished is you!" DL Mark said and charged at him with DK Mark following him.

The two began to attack Lucifer with various combos; DK Mark launched Burning attack at Lucifer, sending him flying into the wall. DL Mark put his hands back and a small blue ball appeared in his hands "KAAAMEEEEHAAAMEEEHAAAAAA!!!" DL Mark yelled and shot the attack. "Oh Shit" Lucifer said as the beam connected with him. The beam shot out of the castle and dimmed. "Well, that outta do it" DL Mark said and turned to leave. "Wait" DK Mark stopped him, "This all seemed too easy, I sense Lucifer was holding back, but why?" DK Mark told them.

"He's right, something's up" Agor said. _"Very perceptive of you brother, yes I was holding back, but only to see how strong you all are. Now the real battle will begin" _Lucifer's voice echoed. They soon heard mechanical stomping and saw Metal Gear DRACO in front of them. "I thought we killed that thing!" DK Mark said. _"You did, but I had manufactured a few more, as well as a new breed of Metal Gears, allow me to introduce Metal Gear Angelo and Diablo"_ Lucifer said.

Suddenly a Metal gear showed up, this Metal gear was black with a red eye and had two Gatling guns for arms and spider like legs. They soon heard another roar and looked up; they saw a Metal gear with three horns and a green eye with large, sharp mechanical feather-like wings and talons, the color scheme was white with blue along the "muscle" parts of the legs and arms. The Flying Metal Gear landed next to the red & black one. "The red and black one is Diablo, the white and blue is Angelo" Lucifer told them.

_"Now, I want to see how long you will all last against my Metal Gear army, I have about 45 total, 15 Draco's, 15 Diablo's, and 15 Angelo's. Try to defeat all of them if you can"_ Lucifer told them. DK Mark and the rest of the group took their stances. The Metal Gears all released a loud mechanical roar at the same time, releasing a blue mist from their mouthes.

---

**Can DK Mark and the group fight off Lucifer's Metal Gear army? stay tuned!**


	54. the Final Battle Part 2

**Hope u like long chappies, cause i tried to make this ne long. Oh and i'm adding two new characters and one you all should know by now.**

**---**

**Chapter 54: The Final Battle Part 2 (Vs the Metal Gear army)**

"We're going to need a lot more people to kill these guys" Sparx said looking at the three Metal Gears. "Don't worry, we can take 'em" DK Mark said. "There 45 in all, 15 per type, we still will need about…3 more people" Sedro said. Suddenly as if called, three dragons flew in from the window and shattered it on entry. The three dragons landed in front of the group and they gasped. One dragon was light purple, had three horns on his head and a dominate body.

"Well, this is surprising, I come here to kill Lucifer and I find the man that destroyed my sword. Which you still have to pay" the dragon said. "Malefor" DK Mark said in surprise. The other two dragons next to him where both gold, one was female while the other was male. "Why are you picking on my grandson Malefor?" the male asked in a mix of English and Spanish accents.

"Grandson" DK Mark wondered aloud. "Mom and Dad?!" Sedro and Bahamut both asked. "What, were you expecting someone else?" Draco asked. "No, we were just wondering what your doing here" Sedro said. "We came to help and to meet our grandson" Lilith said. "Hate to break up the family moment but…" DL Mark said pointing at the Meta Gears who had their sights on them. "Oh right them. Well let's get this over with" Lilith said.

Metal Gear DRACO and Angelo both took flight as Diablo shot bullets out of his arms. They dodged them just as Draco shot a red beam of energy at them and Angelo shot lasers from his wings. "When could they do that?" Sparx asked. "DL Mark, throw a chaff grenade!" DK Mark said. "What for?!" DL Mark asked. "Just do it!" DK Mark said. DL Mark threw the chaff grenade and suddenly after it exploded. The Metal Gears heads began twitching and their eyes fizzled and starting looking around in different directions.

"The chaff grenade is disrupting their radar! Now's our chance" DK Mark said. They soon began to attack the Metal gears. DL Mark brought out a STINGER missile launcher and loaded a missile in it. He pointed it at the leg of Angelo and locked on, he fired it, and the missile shot straight toward Angelo's leg and hit it, spilling a red substance that looked like blood on the floor. The attack caused Angelo to open its mouth, allowing DL Mark to fire another missile at it.

The missile this time hit Angelo in the mouth, causing a large amount of damage, the mecha began smoking and stumbled and soon fell to the ground. Suddenly the wall with the throne came crashing down, revealing another Angelo, this time with a yellow eye. In the distance they could see dozens of Metal Gears in a line. "Oh crud, he wasn't kidding when he said he made 45 Metal Gears." DL Mark said.

He loaded up the Stinger again and fired it at Diablo. He continued this routine as well as throwing chaff grenades to slow down the Metal Gears. After a few minutes, about 22 Metal Gears where destroyed, but there where so many. "It's no use" DL Mark said exhausted. Lucifer appeared suddenly, walking towards them. "A pity, though you did put up a good fight I'll say that. But since you can't fight I'll just put you out of your misery" Lucifer said. He raised his hand prepared to order the death blow when the Metal gears suddenly began to act weird.

Their eyes became red and flashed a lot; they began to fidget and the blood-like substance streamed out of their legs and arm joints. "What's happening?" Lucifer asked seeing the Metal Gears malfunction. "I knew you would use the Metal Gears against us, so I invented a little virus to destroy them" Demitri said. "You what?!" Lucifer yelled at him. "After our prototype was destroyed in Warfang I looked up some files while I was working with you and discovered you planned on using the Metal Gears to double cross me. When I found out, I planted a virus that would cause them to malfunction on the day you would use them, which is today" Demitri said smiling. "Nice work brother" DK Mark said. "Thanks" Demitri said.

Lucifer looked at the malfunctioning machines, "Stupid machines!" Lucifer yelled and brought out his gun. A Patriot gun with enough firepower to destroy anything, including a Metal Gear. "RRRRAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!" He yelled and jumped. A jet of flames jetted behind as he shot down DRACO in the head. The mech exploded and it's "blood" spewed out of it. Lucifer ran towards Diablo, it fired off its Gatling guns but Lucifer danced around the bullets and jumped up at its head. He ripped open the top and fired his gun.

Diablo let our a shriek and soon stopped functioning. Angelo roared and prepared to kill Lucifer. Lucifer only jus raised his gun towards Angelo's face and fired without even looking. Angelo soon exploded and fell to the ground, offline. Lucifer stared at the flames of Diablo's wreckage. "Damn them all!" he said.

---

DK Mark and the rest of the group were stunned at how Lucifer just killed all the Metal Gears without even breaking a sweat. "What…power" DK Mark said. Lucifer jumped down from Diablo and soon charged at Demitri. DK Mark and the rest tried to stop him but they where thrown aside like rag dolls. He soon grabbed Demitri and began choking him.

"You little bastard! I helped you through your whole freaking life, teaching you everything I know, and you go and betray me like that?! If it wasn't for me, you'd be alone with no one to protect you!" Lucifer yelled and squeezed harder. Demitri tried to stop him, but he felt weaker and knew he was going to die. "Let him go!" Malefor yelled and charged at Lucifer. Lucifer only grabbed him by the horn and threw him aside. "Now…" he said pointing his Patriot gun at Demitri, "…DIE!" Lucifer yelled.

Demitri closed his eyes, expecting the end, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Lucifer, his eyes where white, no pupil in them and blood was pouring from his mouth. Demitri looked down and saw Ungh-Agor with his tail stabbed into Lucifer's body. Lucifer let go of Demitri and he fell to the ground, coughing and trying to get air. Ungh-Agor ripped his tail out of Lucifer and he fell to the ground, dead apparently.

"It's over" Agor said. He walked away from the corpse of his dead brother but stopped, "No…it's not" Lucifer said. Ungh-Agor turned around and saw black smoke coming out of him. "My body yes, but not my soul" Lucifer said as more black smoke came out. Suddenly a bunch of black smoke floated out of Lucifer and hovered above his dead body.

As they all looked in shock, they where thrown against the wall by a burst of power. Two large, sharp tendril wings extended from the smoke. A pair of red eyes shone through the smoke. "As long as I still have my soul, I live on" Lucifer said. the group tried to break free from the power holding them down but couldn't. "Now, I'll need a suitable amount of darkness from someone, DK Mark" Lucifer said raising a finger. "You'll just fine" he said.

Suddenly DK Mark felt his back burning, "AHHHHH AAAARRGGHHH!!! ITBURNS!" DK Mark yelled as his back burned more. Spyro and the others could clearly see the 'x' shaped scar that Lucifer gave him during the Massacre of his home on his back burn, but they also saw a bunch of black smoke come out of it too. "With your darkness, I will be able to take on a new form" Lucifer said as DK Mark's darkness went into him.

As the smoke became thicker it was harder to see Lucifer's soul. When the smoke faded a little they gasped in shock. The man before them looked like DK mark's Full- Half-Dragon-King Form, but instead he had black scales, white hair, blood red slits for eyes, and carried a demonic version of Sedro's blade. "Oh come on, that's just cheap. Copying someone else's look, that's so cheesy" Sparx said. "Quiet you" Lucifer spoke in a demonic tone.

"Well, this certainly is interesting, I'm fighting myself…but it's not really me but Lucifer looking like me…weird" DK Mark said. "Yes, but I'm more powerful than you or anyone here." Lucifer said. DK Mark dropped from the wall and rubbed his knuckles. "Dude, listen I know you took my darkness but I'm not _that_ hideous!" DK Mark said and pulled out his blade close to his face. "Can't you tell by looking at me?" he asked looking at the reflection of him. "Anyway that suits you better than your old form" DK Mark said addressing to Lucifer. "Come on, let's begin" DK Mark said readying his blade.

---

**Lucifer has taken DK Mark's darkness and now has a vessel for it, see what happen next on LOS: BTP!**


	55. the Final Battle Part 3

**Yep, the next two chaps are the same and are both parts 1 and two, this is part 1, oh and i don't own MAlefor, i do own Draco and Lilith.**

**---**

**Chapter 55: The Final Battle part 3 (vs. Lucifer's soul part 1)**

"Before we begin how about a little change in the arena?" Lucifer asked. "Sure, I won't mind" DK Mark said. Lucifer snapped his fingers and the area around them changed. They where on a giant platform, all around them there was darkness but there was an orange glow at the bottom. "Behold, we're above the fires of Hell!" Lucifer said. DK Mark looked towards the edge and saw a sea of flames below. "If anyone falls into those flames, they will die and go into Eternal Death." Lucifer said.

Lucifer took to the skies and soon flew off outside the arena. DK Mark used his eyes to follow him. **"You'll need this to take him out"** DL Mark's voice said. DK Mark looked around as a black weapon box landed next to him. "Where are you?" DK Mark asked. **"We're watching the battle from the pool of visions, listen, everyone in the universe is watching this fight so don't die down there"** DL Mark said._ 'Alright, no pressure'_ DK Mark thought to himself.

DK Mark opened the box and found a stinger launcher and a few missiles. He loaded it up and looked through the eyepiece. He looked around till he found Lucifer, the target lock-on turned red and he fired. The missile soared into the air and hit Lucifer. "Not Bad" Lucifer's voice echoed as he flew by him, fast as a jet. DK Mark looked and followed him around with the Stinger. He fired another shot, but this one missed.

Lucifer soon flew above the platform; his mouth had flames in it, "BURN BABY!!!" he yelled and shot flames onto the platform. The flames engulfed the entire platform '_That had to do it'_ Lucifer thought before he was shot by a missile. He looked and saw DK Mark in his Dragon King form with the Stinger. "Dammit" he said. DK Mark shot another missile at him. "Hah!" Lucifer said and took off.

DK Mark landed on the platform and aimed the Stinger again. Lucifer appeared behind him, holding his patriot gun and DK Mark turned, "I'll Shred you to pieces!" Lucifer said and fired his Patriot. DK Mark avoided the bullets and fire again. "No!" Lucifer yelled. Another missile hit him hard. "Damn" he said and took off again. DK Mark followed Lucifer again, he noticed he was sending out a pair of two fireballs, then another, he recognized what he was doing, "Uh oh" DK Mark said. "DDDDDIIIIIIEEE!!!!!!" Lucifer yelled and shot about 20 small fireballs at DK Mark.

_"Dude, get out of there!"_ Spyro yelled. DK Mark turned into his dragon form and took off, seconds before the entire arena was being shot by 40 fireballs. "You're tougher than I thought" Lucifer yelled passing him. DK Mark knew about four more shots will bring him down. He loaded up his Stinger, locked on and fired. The missile hit Lucifer in the wing, "no!" Lucifer yelled. DK Mark shot another and this one hit him in the side, "Dammit!" Lucifer yelled.

DK Mark suddenly lost visual of Lucifer. "Where'd he go?" he wondered. "I'll let you go out in style" Lucifer's voice echoed. Suddenly he saw two brief flashes of light, the flashes seemed to grow bigger and faster. "Bingo" DK Mark said. He locked on and the targeting reticule turned red, he fired once, "No!" Lucifer said, and then fired another "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Lucifer screamed.

DK Mark looked and saw Lucifer slumping and soon falling onto the platform; his landing was rough and caused a ditch about half a mile long until it stopped near DK Mark. Lucifer rose up from the ditch; DK Mark saw his left eye was gone and bleeding and he was covered in scars and bruises. "Damn it…you pest…you'll pay dearly for this" Lucifer said. "It's over, you're wounded and your eye is shot, give up" DK Mark said. "Never, not until I get my revenge" Lucifer said.

"You won't give up will you?" DK Mark asked. "Neither do you" Lucifer said. "So, let's end it now" DK Mark said. Both unsheathed their blades and looked at each other. "Brace yourself" Lucifer said and took his stance. DK Mark did the same and soon charged and clashed.

---

**Stay tuned for part 2**


	56. The Final Battle Part 4

**Okay, here's the final chapter of the Final battle, hope you all enjoy it!**

**---**

**Chapter 56: The Final Battle Part 4 (vs. Lucifer's Soul Part 2)**

DK Mark and Lucifer both charged at each other, clashing blades with great strength. A tentacle come out of Lucifer's back and shot straight towards Mark, he dodged it and sliced Lucifer, leaving a large scar across his chest. Lucifer jumped back, two more tentacles came out of his back and opened it up, and five blue fireballs shot out of the tentacles and soared towards DK Mark.

DK Mark waited until the fireballs got close and sliced them with his sword. They exploded behind him. "Clever" Lucifer said. He soon jetted away from him, leaving a trail of fire behind him. Lucifer tried to fire off some more fireballs but they to where sliced in half. Lucifer jetted towards DK Mark and kicked him square in the face. DK Mark fell to the ground, the taste of blood in his mouth; he spat some out and attacked Lucifer.

He sliced him across the chest with a few quick combos and shot a beam of yellow, sending Lucifer near the edge. "Good work Mark, but this is where it gets interesting" Lucifer said. He brought his arms across in an 'X' and flexed outward, suddenly a pair of wings shot out from his back. Lucifer took his stance again, "Let's go" he said. Suddenly he shot to the left, then to the right, then in multiple directions so fast that DK Mark couldn't find him.

Suddenly he felt himself get thrown to the ground and saw Lucifer in front of him, behind him was a bunch of flames all lined up in a wall. DK Mark got up and managed to avoid Lucifer's death blow. _"Mark listen, Lucifer's power level has shot up dramatically and is a lot faster than normal"_ DL Mark said. "Yeah, I noticed" Mark said. _"You'll have to dodge his charges and attack when he's vulnerable"_ Spyro said.

"Right" mark said. _"Be careful, Lucifer is a lot stronger too, so his attacks are more powerful"_ Godith told him. "Alright, dodge and attack, I got it" Mark said. "You think you're friends will help you? Hah! You're doomed as well as the rest of the universe after I'm done with you" Lucifer said. "If you want to get to the universe you'll have to go through me" DK Mark said. "Fine" Lucifer said.

Lucifer charged at him again, but DK Mark managed to do a cartwheel and knocked Lucifer down. Lucifer flipped up and swung his sword. DK Mark managed to block it and countered with his own sword. The two combatants fought each other in a duel of swords. They soon took their fight to the air and began clashing. They moved and charged at each other so fast that Spyro and the others didn't even know where they were.

DK Mark and Lucifer reappeared and disappeared many times using Instant Transmission, the arena below them began cracking from the resulting power both Lucifer and DK Mark unleashed. The two both landed on the ground, both had scars, scratches, and wounds still seeping blood on their bodies. Both just stood there, motionless, waiting on the other to make the next move. Lucifer made the move; he swung his sword which just clashed off DK Mark's sword.

He tried to swing it but that was his fatal mistake, DK Mark had dodged it and sidestepped behind him. For a few seconds he looked at him, then DK Mark sliced Lucifer's back twice, leaving the same 'X' shaped scar that DK Mark carried. Lucifer staggered from the blow, blood streamed from his back, Lucifer dropped his sword and turned around. He was near the edge of the arena, just about to fall; he raised his hand, trying to grab the edge to keep him from falling but missed.

Lucifer fell into the fires of Hell; he felt his entire body burn, including his soul, into ashes. He raised his hand, taking his final breath. DK Mark looked down on him, raised his sword up high…and swung it down. Lucifer's hand fell into the fires; his entire body was gone, for good this time. DK Mark stared at the edge for a bit before turning around and walked away. "It's finally over" he said.

Suddenly he was taken to the Pool of Visions where everyone was waiting for him. "Mark!" Yulie yelled and hugged and kissed her husband. "It's done, Lucifer is finally dead" DK Mark said. "Yeah, come on, let's go home" Spyro said. "No…not yet" DK Mark said. They looked at him, "but Lucifer is dead, why isn't it over?" Siegfried asked. "Because there's still one last person I have to find" DK Mark said.

"I get it…you're going to get Revan back aren't you?" Sedro asked. DK Mark nodded. "But why?" Cynder asked. "He's still here somewhere, and I have to find him." Mark said. "But Hell is huge, there's no way you'll find him" Spyro said. "He's in the Pits of Hell" Annoth said. They looked at him surprised. "I can sense his power, it's a little faint but I can trace it to the Pits." Annoth said.

"Alright, you guys go back to Drake Castle and I'll get my brother" DK Mark said. "Right, but please come back alive" Yulie said and kissed her husband. "I will" DK Mark said. He changed into his full dragon form and took off to the Pits of Hell while the rest of the gang left Hell. _"Hang on brother, I'm coming"_ he thought and continued to fly towards the Pits of Hell.

---

**With DK Mark going to find his brother and the rest of the gang going back home, what will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	57. Revan's Return

**Here's my newest chapter, this time, an old character returns.**

**---**

**Chapter 57: Revan's Return**

DK Mark continued to fly towards the Pits of Hell; his right arm began pulsating and glowing as he got nearer. He soon found a large hole in the ground that continued to go downward. "The pits of Hell" he said. He flew down the pits, his arm began glowing like a lantern, and he soon felt a familiar presence and looked around. "Revan? Where are you? DK Mark asked. He soon felt the coldness of steel on his neck and from the corner of his eye; he could make out the blade of a broadsword.

DK Mark turned around and Revan stood before him, his broadsword on his brother's neck. 'What are you doing here?" Revan asked. "I came here to…" DK mark began. "Let me guess, you came to try and get me out of here and back on your side?" Revan asked. "Yeah that's about it" DK Mark asked. Revan sheathed his sword, "And why should I go with you?" Revan asked.

"Because you're an Uncle and I thought after being in here for so long you'd realize your mistake and come back to us." DK mark said. Revan was silent for a while until he spoke, "So, then is it true? That mom's back and Lucifer is dead?" Revan asked. "Yes, and I am to be crowned soon and I wanted you to be there." DK Mark said. "What do you say? Do you want to start a new life? Or stay here?" DK Mark asked, extending his hand to his brother.

Revan looked at the hand, then his draconic arm. "For years I've been lost in the darkness, following a path that sent me deeper into it…but now I think I should step out of the dark and into the light" Revan said. "So you'll join us?" Mark asked. Revan smirked; "Yeah" he said and shook his hand. Suddenly his black dragon arm was changing, instead of black scale, they where gold instead. "What is the meaning of this?" Revan asked looking at his arm.

"You've taken your first steps into the light, young sire" an all too familiar voice said. They looked and saw Ungh-Agor before them; the entire room they were in was bathed in light. "Who are you?" Revan asked. "I am Ungh-Agor, the dragon god, young Revan" Agor said. "The dragon god himself?" Revan asked surprised. "Yes and the one who helped you brother defeat my brother Lucifer" Agor said. "Why are you here?" DK Mark asked. "To get you two out of here and back home" Agor said.

Suddenly a bunch of demons appeared out of nowhere in front of the three. "Well, looks like we'll have to fight out of hell to get home" DK Mark said. "Yep, like old times" Revan said. "Agor, we'll handle these guys, get the portal ready" Mark said. "Alright" Agor said and disappeared. The two brothers prepared themselves for the onslaught they were about to face.

"Ready?" DK Mark asked. "Yeah" Revan said. "LET"S ROCK!" Both yelled and charged at the demons.

---

Back at Drake Castle, Spyro and the others were waiting for DK Mark to return with Revan. "What's taking him?" Spyro said pacing back and forth. "Chill Sedro he'll be here" DL Mark said. "I know, but I wonder what's happening to him now" Sedro said. Suddenly, before anyone could say anything, a portal appeared in the middle of the room. Out of it came DK Mark, half-dragging, half-supporting Revan. Revan looked a lot different than before, mainly his left dragon arm was gold instead of black.

The two had scars, tears in their clothes, and a few scratches on their faces like they came out of a battle. Revan's hair was all messed up and everywhere along his face, both brothers looked tired. "Made it" DK Mark said tired. "Good" Revan said and both brothers fell to the ground, exhausted. "My sons!" Sedro said rushing over to them with Elaine. "What happened?" Elaine asked. "Well mom, let's just was the only way to get out of hell is to go through it" DK Mark said.

"Uhh, my spine, I can't believe we killed all those demons" Revan said. "Yeah, I'm tired" DK Mark said. "Well now you can take a nice long nap" Cynder said. The two brothers didn't respond, "Mark?" Yulie asked. The two snored loudly and everyone laughed. "Ha-ha, that's my boys" Sedro said smiling at his sons "That's my boys".

---

**Well, Revan has returned to the side of good, and this time for good. Stay tuned for more.**


	58. A New Age

**Here it is, my last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as i ahve.**

**---**

**Chapter 58: A New Age**

Revan opened his eyes and found himself in a bed, the sun was shining on his face, and he noticed his clothes where gone and he was wearing a night shirt and pants, all black. He looked around and saw something…or rather someone that caught his eye. He saw a girl, about 14 or 15 years old, sitting beside his bed. She had black hair like Mark, but longer, strangely enough, he thought she was kind of attractive. _'Whoa whoa, slow down Revan, you're like 18 or something and she's like 14 or 15, major age difference there!' _Revan told himself.

He also noticed she was holding a little infant male gold dragon, which looked at Revan and jumped on him. "Uh, who is this exactly?" Revan asked the girl. "That is your nephew Ryuu" Kira said. "And I'm Malefor's daughter Kira" she said. Revan looked at Ryuu as he curled up on his chest. _'So this is my brother's son' _Revan thought. "He's a lot different than any other infant dragon king that's for sure" Kira said.

"I didn't know Malefor had any other children" Revan said. "He did, but we were separated, my brother Kurthnega went with my mom and I stayed with my dad. I never knew my mom, but Kurth said she was kind, nice, and caring." Kira said with some sadness. "Then we're the same" Revan said. "What?" Kira asked. "Me and my brother didn't know anything about our real parents, until Lucifer told me that is, he tricked me into betraying my hometown and nearly killing my brother, then when I found out, I fake betrayed everyone to find him, then I rejoined my brother then betrayed him again, when I found Lucifer, I lost the fight against him and was turned into Diablo Angelo." Revan told her.

"How awful, to be used like that…when Lucifer told everyone, no, the entire world about his plan, I was shocked. He used my dad as a tool and I didn't want anything to do with him anymore, so I left him and joined up with your brother and everyone. Strange, you look a lot different than the picture" Kira said. "Picture?" Revan asked. He realized that Yulie must've shown her the picture of when he came here. He sighed, "It's weird but back home I used to get tons of girls, when I came here however, they wanted me to be their boyfriends, it was disturbing." Revan said.

"Really?" Kira asked him. "Yeah, I told myself that would be the last time I try to get a girl and if I ever wanted one, it would be one that understands me" Revan said. "You sound like Mark when Yulie told me about him and you, but I think you're a pretty cool guy, I mean, you're a Dragon King, your brother is going be become the new king, and you're like, extremely handsome" Kira said.

Revan blushed at that last comment, "Well I'm handsome, but not that handsome" Revan said. "But you are a lot different from your brother, though still a lot more attractive" Kira blushed as well as Revan. "Uhh, if it's not too much trouble, are you free this weekend?" Revan asked. Kira looked at him surprised. "Y-Yes I am" Kira said. "Well, now that that's done, we have a coronation to attend." Revan said getting up.

He got some clothes and changed in the bathroom, when he got out; he was wearing a black coat with a gold shirt underneath it. He looked like DK Mark except he slicked his hair back. "Coming?" Revan asked Kira. She nodded and followed her new boyfriend out the door.

---

Spyro and the rest of the gang were in the Throne room of the Palace of the Golden Dragons, where DK Mark would be crowned the next king. The people from each race in the Realms, elf, dwarf, human, dragons, and surprisingly hobbits all attended. "My people, we have suffered many losses these years, but we also should think over about what has happened. Lucifer, the Dark God and Ungh-Agor's brother, had played us all, he had taken over Malefor, gave him a bad reputation and we banished him. But we also thought Revan had betrayed us too, which he did, but he did it because he knew about Lucifer's plan and tried to stop him. He failed, but Mark the dragon, son of Sedro and my cousin, along with Spyro and DL Mark and the rest of the group, killed Lucifer for good." Leon said.

Everyone cheered but Leon wasn't finished yet, "Yes I know, we should all be proud of my cousin for his actions, which is why I'm relinquishing my role as King" Leon said. The people were shocked at this announcement. "Why my lord? Why do you give up your role?" someone asked. "The reason I give up my rule, is that the old age of Dragons is over, and I was part of it. So I am giving my title over to someone who I know will rule this kingdom with pride. Someone who shall lead you all into the New Age. I'm talking about my cousin, Mark the Dragon King" Leon said.

Right as he finished saying this, DK Mark walked in. He was garbed in gold, his hair was combed, and all the scars he had were gone. Leon stepped aside and DK Mark took the stand. "Thank you, my people! You have all known me for these past 13 years since I came here. You all know of my tragic past, caused by Lucifer in his plan to reclaim his body. But you must also know that Malefor's son Demitri, is actually my half-brother." DK mark said.

The people began to mutter amongst themselves. "I know, you all probably saw Lucifer's announcement about his plans and know this already. But there is something you must know, while we fought against Lucifer in hell, we met some unlikely people. One was my grandparents Draco and his wife Lilith, another was Malefor himself, who was used by Lucifer for his plan" DK mark said as Draco, Lilith, and Malefor walked up.

"But there is someone else…" DK Mark paused. The people hushed, "…My brother Revan, who I thought had died, was alive in Hell, he has thrown away his ties with the darkness and decided to join us again, but this time for good." DK mark said as Revan walked up. The people began muttering with surprise and shock. "But now, Lucifer is dead, the men who slew my home are gone, and this dreaded war is finally over. The Dawn of the Dragon has begun!" DK Mark said.

The people cheered and chanted "Hail to King Mark!" Suddenly the doors to the throne opened and everything was bathed with light that everyone covered their eyes. They could see the shape of a dragon walk towards them, when the door closed, Ungh-Agor stood before DK Mark. "Agor, what are you doing here?" DK Mark asked. "Well I came here to see you crowned King and to give you your oaths" Agor said. "Oh right, forgot about those" DK Mark said. Agor told him and Yulie to kneel and he did, "Do you swear that you will protect your people and help them in times of need?" Agor asked. "I do" they both said.

After Agor finished asking them their vows he crowned them Dragon King and Queen. Spyro and the group bowed before him, "Rise, you are my friends, not my servants" DK Mark said. Spyro and the group rose as the people all bowed. "Now my people, the new age has begun!" DK Mark said. The people cheered loudly, "Now, let's celebrate!" DK Mark said. Everyone cheered and soon the festivities began. All over the world people where celebrating, Lucifer was gone, the old age was finished and a new, bright age had begun. In the skies, Mark's star was shining brightly, like the flames of the people, the great age of Mark the Dragon King had begun, and with it, the Dawn of the Dragon had begun as well.

_The End..._

_**The Tale of Mark the Dragon King, Volume 4 of the Dragon King series. Written by Mark the Dragon King himself. On the final page DK Mark wrote this:**_

_**'I'd like to thank everyone who's stayed behind me and my friends to the end. You've all been a big help in my life. Thank you, and may Ungh-Agor watch over you.'**_

_** - Mark the Dragon King, 2008 A.D.**_

_---_

**There you have it, my story is done, but never forget all the good times, the bad times, and everything else in between we had. I'd like to thank montecristo for his characters and advice and support, swordmaster for his reviews, Lord Chronicler for the second person to review my story and for his characters (how else would i have gotten a girl for Revan? lol) and to those who have stuck by this story to the end. thank you. Oh and i'm making a story for this game called Mabinogi, just click on my profile and you see it under Stories Authored. Thanks for all your support everyone!**


End file.
